Left behind
by GwenShaw56
Summary: New born vampire, Gwen, was sent on the retrieval mission with Riley in Eclipse. Things change and Gwen is left behind for the Cullen's to destroy. Gwen soon finds herself as part of the Cullen coven with a gift the Volturi want more then anything.
1. Last night out

The air in the front lobby was chilly and the couches were clearly made for decoration, not comfort. My best friend Brooke and I waited on the hideous furniture as my dad checked us in to our hotel in Seattle.

This was the first year Brooke has been allowed to come with us to visit my grandmother, who has been too sick to have visitors the previous years.

Brooke was practically my opposite. She was 5'10" with blonde hair so light it was almost white and soft green eyes. Her soft childlike features gave her an air of innocents. On the other hand I was 4'9" with hair so black it's blue in some lights. My piercing ice blue eyes and more angled features usually intimidated people. No one liked to look me in the eye.

The only thing Brooke and I physically had in common was that we were both 16 and were the odd one's in our families. Everyone in my family had blond hair and grey eyes, the only one who ever have black hair or blue eyes was my great-great-grand mother who disappeared shortly after giving birth to my great grandmother, back in the civil war. In Brooke's family everyone had bright orange hair and brown eyes and Brooke is the first not to.

"Come on girls." My dad called across the room.

Brooke and I quickly grabbed our bags, desperate to find warmth and comfortable furniture. We talked excitedly on our way to our room.

Once on the 10th floor my dad handed us our room keys and we parted ways.

"Oh, my God, we're finally here!" I yelled as I flopped down on the bed.

"Let's hurry and unpack so we can go out." Brooke pulled on my feet till I was on the floor then she dumped the contents of my bag on my lap.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You can complain latter let's just get unpacked and hit the city." I didn't object.

We had all our cloths unpacked in half an hour. Brooke ran to the bathroom while I flicked on the TV.

I hate hotel TV. All they gave you were soap operas, the news, and cartoons.

I was blazing through the channels when something caught my eye.

"Death tolls continue to rise. Police expect gang activity is involved. If any new information if found on _any_ missing person please contact your loc-"

I looked up to see Brooke with the remote in hand.

"You ready?"

The strangest feeling filled me at that moment. It wasn't a good one but it wasn't particularly a bad one either. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah!"

Then we were gone.


	2. Blood's thicker than water

"Gwen I don't think we should be out here so late. We should head back to the hotel." Brooke complained.

I don't know why I even brought her with me. She's been a wimp since she was born. Never taking chances or putting her in any kind of danger.

"Why did you come, if all you we're going to do are complain?" I asked her.

"I came to protect you from your own stupidity. I was watching the news yesterday and there have been a lot of disappearances here in Seattle." She said it like I didn't already know.

Her pale skinny fingers wrapped around her mother's silver pendent.

"Why do you think we're out here for, a summers night walk?"

"Does would be nice once in a while." she muttered.

"Oh come on! We're finally old enough to go outside in the city by ourselves and you want to cut it short!" I asked.

"We're only sixteen Gwen! It's not like we can go to any clubs." She shoots back. "I just don't feel safe out here in the open." She whimpered. She is all ways such a chicken.

I sigh and stopped so I could face her.

"As long as you're with me no one is going to hurt you." I told her. "I kind of feel insulted." I said in a mock tone. "I mean I've been a black belt for how many years now?" I asked

"It's only been 3 years Gwen. It's not like you're a master."

"But I can still kick-" Brooke cut me off.

"Who's that?" She suddenly asked.

I turned to see what she meant. There was a tall muscular older teenaged boy with blond hair. He was gorgeous but there was something wrong with him I couldn't quite place. Brooke and I stared at the mystery boy and he stared at us. Brooke suddenly gasped and was pulled back to reality; I looked at her to see what was wrong.

"Look at his eyes!" She choked in horror. I looked at them and they were a deep burgundy color. A chill went down my spine and I closed my eyes for a second. I looked back, but he was gone. I spun back around to look at Brooke once again but she too had disappeared.

"Brooke!" I yelled, but the streets were empty and no one would hear a cry for help. "Brooke ware are you?" I screamed. There was an unnatural gust of wind and I spun around to meet its source.

The boy from across the street was now right in front of me. I looked in to his eyes and they were now a bright red, a single drop of red liquid hung on his lip. Without even thinking I reach up and whipped it off with my thumb.

I examined the drop of red and almost screamed when I realized what it was; Blood. My eyes darted back up to his and I took an involuntary step back. He followed with a step of his own. I froze, forgetting how to defend myself. I looked around him and into the nearby alley he come out of.

There was a milk white body peeking out from behind the wall. It was clearly dead. Something shiny on the dead body caught my attention. It was the pendent Brooke had been fiddling with only moments ago.

Brooke.

I gasped and took another step back. Again the boy followed with a bloody grin now plastered on his gorgeous face.

We continued with this little dance till my back was to the wall and he was pressed against me. My eyes refused to move away from his gaze and my limbs refused to fight this beautiful deadly monster.

"What is your name?" The boy asked. His voice was like velvet, so soft and smooth.

"You killed Brooke." was the only thing I could say. He sighed; it was more like a growl.

"That's not a name." He observed. "Here, mine's Riley. Now what's yours?" He asked again.

"Gwen." I final muttered. "Are you going to kill me too?" I asked surprisingly calm.

Riley chuckled and shook his blond head.

"No, I need you for something besides dinner." He purred.

Realization dawned on me. All the deaths, the disappearances. It was him.

I took a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue.

Riley's hand was fast as he moved to hold my mouth shut. I let out a small whimper.

"Oh now don't scream, don't scream" He said in a soothing voice. "It will all be over soon." He promised leaning in closer.

Riley's lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth and a low growl was building deep in his chest. He pulled me close to him and I tried to break his grasp but he held me with unknown strength and I could no longer fight him. He dipped his head over my neck and inhaled. The boy quickly ran his icy tongue up the curve of my neck. His razor sharp teeth sliced through my skin like it was nothing as he moaned in pleasure. The monsters grip became a vise and I felt a rib to two break. Riley's fingers dug into my back as he began to drink deeper.

I glanced back to the alley where Brooke's body lay dead. She had just experienced this same pain. My eyes searched for her but nothing was there.

Black spots started to block my vision and I felt cold. Riley grip tightened tremendously; breaking more bones, before he pushed me away gasping for air. As soon as his teeth were gone my body went up in flames. It took over everything, and I was slowly losing touch with the world.

"I'm so sorry Gwen." I heard Riley's husky voice say.

Everything went black.


	3. red hot fire and ice blue eyes

The burning didn't stop. It went on for hours, then days, then what felt like months. Riley stayed with me through most of it, telling me what was happening and apologizing for the lives he took from me. Not only mine but Brookes too.

I have to admit I didn't listen to most of what he was saying over the days. I was too busy trying not to scream. My sensei had always taught us to face the pain, to not let it take you down. If he knew this kind of pain – the pain of loss, and the burning- I'm sure he would take those words back.

I hoped to become used to the pain, just like you get used to cold pool water, but it never happened. It just seemed to become worse as it spread through my body. I wished more than once that someone would come by and just kill me, but no one ever did.

There were others. I was not the only one burning. From what I could tell from the screams around me there were at least thirteen others. I was the only one that didn't scream.

"It's almost over Gwen." Riley told me. I had forgotten that he was still here with me.

"You can scream you know. Sometimes it helps… I hate seeing you endure things so quietly. It makes me think you're in more pain then you really are." He was starting to sound like my brother.

Why did he stay with me? Why keep me and kill Brooke? What was I to him?

The questions kept flowing through my head at a numbing pace. I suddenly felt like I was being dragged, it was for a short moment but I soon found myself wrapped in Riley's arms. It was a strangely familiar place; here in his arms. He reminded me of my older brother Rye even more now. They both had the same facial feathers, same blond hair only my Riley's weren't this perfect. My Riley would never had killed Brooke or condemn me to this hell.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "It will be over soon Annie." He whispered into my ear.

ANNIE! No it couldn't be. Riley? It can't be. Was it? He was the only one who called me by my middle name. Why would he be down here? He was going to meet us at grandmas. How did he become this monster? How could he kill Brooke like she was nothing? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!

"Rye?" I whimpered. I felt his head nod on top of my head, were it was resting. "Why?" I managed to say. My throat had become numb from nonuse, but there was a slight burn that was starting to build up.

"I had to Gwen. I have to follow my orders." he sighed heavily. "Brooke was an accident… she just… I couldn't stop myself." he whispered; ashamed.

"You can't let anyone know we're related. Victoria wouldn't like that; she would have you killed if she knew our bond to each other. She likes to have control." He told me.

I just sat there in his lap, the screams echoing on the background, listening to what he was saying.

He killed Brooke by accident. He killed my best friend by_accident_! Riley knew how much Brooke meant to me, and he killed her.

"Um, I found this for you." He said, pulling me from my angry thoughts.

I opened my eyes a bit to see what he was talking about. He held Brooke's pendent from the chain. It was crusted with blood, which smelled oddly appealing. There was something different about it.

"The heart turned red for some reason…" He pointed out. "But I wanted you to keep it."

Yes keep the reminder of my dead friend. The friend that he killed. I felt like I was being dragged again and I was once again on the hard concrete floor.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Remember what I told you, remember all you can… or you'll lose it." The last part was so quiet I thought I imagined it.

Then he was gone and I was left alone to burn. I became dead to the world and I once again lost contact with it.

(AN: I was thinking of ending it here but that would make the chapter too short, so enjoy.)

The screams continued but the burning did not. Sometime after I regained consciousness, the fire in my veins began to retreat from my toes, then my fingertips. It continued to leave my system, at an unbearably slow pace, till it was just in my heart.

My last burning organ began to beat faster. It sounded like a propeller. There was a sudden burst of fire and despite all my years of hiding the pain, I screamed.

The scream lasted a moment but when I stopped so did my heart.

_Oh shit!_I thought. _I'm dead_

If I was dead why was there still burning. Maybe I really was in hell. Although, if my facts are right, the fires of hell are supposed to burn more than just your throat. So I lay there, afraid to open my eyes, just in case I really was in hell.

I was awhile till I noticed that the screams around me had stopped as well.

"I think she's dead." someone said above me. I felt something roll me over onto my back.

Ok people do not ask that question if they were in hell, because of course you would be dead.

"Better not bother her; he picked her himself."

Wait who picked me?

"Oh! Here comes' Riley." the first person said. My eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. The people who were standing over me gasped and backed away.

"You two over there, if you did anything to hurt her I swear to God I'll-" Riley's treat stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. "What did you two do to her?" Riley asked he sounded angry and his expression was terrifying.

I watched as the two teenage boys that had been talking over me backed up slowly.

"Hey, we didn't do anything man. We stood here and protected her just like you asked." They defended. Riley dismissed them and they both took off.

Riley crouched down next to me and took my face into both his hands. He pulled down on my right eye lid.

"Did they do this to you?" Riley asked.

"Do what?" I asked; I gaped at the sound of my voice. It sounded my bells. "What's wrong with me?"

"Is there anything different in your right eye, Gwen? Can you see the same as you do with your left?"

What strange questions to ask, but now that I thought about it, there was something different with my right eye. It felt like there was a film covering it, but it was as sharp as the other one. The right one was seeing different things then the other one.

There were colors radiating off people, and in the back off my head I knew what they meant. I saw the people I could trust and the one's I couldn't, the killers and the innocent, the lies and the truth. The two different sights blended together into one.

"No they're exactly the same." I lied.

Riley smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I never thought I would get the chance to see your blue eyes again." He said in a dream like voice.

"Why wouldn't they be blue?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled the small mirror I had had in my pocket, out of his and held it up to my face. I would have screamed if my head wasn't over my mouth so fast. My eyes! The left one was the same blood red Riley's had been and the other was the same ice blue they've always been.

"I never would have thought that you would be a gifted one." He muttered.

"A gifted what?" I clearly wasn't human any more but nothing else made sense for me to be.

Riley took a deep lungful of air.

"Gwen." he sighed "We're vampires."

And stop! How will Gwen take the news? Will she freak or be cool with it? When do the Cullen's come in?No body knows till I get at least 5 reviews! This is my first story I need comments!


	4. What did you do to me!

Big thanks toVampWolfGirl09,Mikaela, andglowing bookwormfor being some of the first to review my story! This one's for you guys! Oh and I should have done this earlier *sigh* Twilight does not belong to me and I have no rights to it.

"What did you say?" despite my trying not to, my voice cracked. Riley sighed running his fingers through his hair, a habit he adopted from our father.

"Vic- I was changed into a vampire two months ago when I left for school. I ran into a woman who turned me into this." He gestured to himself. "She sent me out to find a few more people that showed promise to be turned. When I saw you walking out there with Brooke… I attacked you." He conveniently left out the part when he drained my best friend dry. "It was purely impulse," He continued. "I just wanted someone I could trust; I never thought you would have a gift."

I thought about this for a moment. If he was a vampire and he bit me, then…

"I'm a vampire?" I asked, he gave a sorry look and nodded. "You turned me?"

"It wasn't easy, I could-" I didn't let him finish.

"You turned me?!" I shouted and I shot to my feet in less than I second. He didn't flinch like I hoped he would but he again nodded. "And you… fedoff Brooke?" Once again he nodded.

I took a deep breath, smelling much more than I thought I could ever smell, there was something there in the back of my throat, and it burned, but I shook it off. I was a vampire now… It just didn't sound right. I could never harm another person, when not in self-defense, and what I knew of Riley you had to kill humans to survive. Why was this happening to me!? Who did this to Riley, to all the once innocent people here, and why?

"Why am I… are _we_here?" I asked. Riley shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. He was keeping something from me I could see it. This wonky-eye thing might be a good thing after all.

"You'll find out latter he said. He was about to say something but some kind of whistle blew and Riley smiled. "I have to go. I'll tell you more latter, just stay alive." He called as we ran off in the direction of the whistle.

He left me there in the middle of what seemed like abandon warehouse. People started fighting and shouting as soon as Riley was out of sight. They moved and talked with inhuman speed. There were some who stood watching what was going on, breaking up fight if they were becoming too intense, and making sure no one tried to escape.

I moved to a corner and sat there huddled up in a ball as I watched in horror as two boys ripped each other apart with their teeth.

"Hello there!" Some one very close to me said, or yelled. I tensed ready for whatever or whoever might come at me. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The girl continued.

A tall blonde girl, with eyes as red as blood, was crouched down next to me a large smile was on her face almost as big as a Cheshire cat's. She just stood there smiling like a psycho.

"Did you drink anything yet!?" She asked suddenly, still smiling. "Because it is amazing!" she insisted. "I'm Chrissie by the way. But you can call me Missy." She just didn't shut up did she? "Well did you?" She asked

"Did I what?" I was confused. What was she talking about now?

"Feed yet?!" She said again. I shuddered at what that word now implied for me.

When I shook my head Missy immediately yanked me to my feet and dragged me to a door. A man, one of the few adults, stepped in front of it when we approached. We clearly weren't getting through.

"It's okay Elie, I'm taking her out to hunt, and she hasn't feed yet." It was a moment but Elie nodded and followed after us.

I looked back and received a few envious glares. Once outside everything seemed to stop. We were miles away from Seattle but I could still hear it. The wind blew gently through my long wavy black hair. The wind brought with it an appetizing smell that filled my senses and clouded my mind.

I inhaled the sent deeply and tasted a bitter taste in my mouth and my mother always told me to get rid of a bitter taste with something sweet. I needed something sweet. Every fiber in my being was screaming at me to run to the delicious smell and take whatever it was. I took a step forward.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Missy said stepping in front of me blocking my path. "You can't just go charging in, you'll drain the entire city."

I froze when I understood what she was talking about. That sent… was blood! Blood that belonged to a human being, someone with a family and a job and people that care about them. The worst part was that I didn't care. I just wanted the blood.

_Oh Riley what have you done to me!?_I was nothing but a cold heartless monster just like him.

"Are you ok?" Missy asked. My face must have given me away. "If you're scared about killing them don't worry it doesn't matter." She insisted.

"'It doesn't matter'?!" I yelled. She didn't flinch.

"It's not like your killing one of your own. Humans kill animals and each other all the time and they don't feel a pinch of remorse." She told me. "So why should we?"

When she said it like that I didn't feel so bad. I shook the feelings about "it's wrong to kill humans" and followed Missy to town.

The weeks past very quickly after that night.

Missy showed me how fast I could now move and told me about the strength, heightened senses, and Forks. Apparently there's this tiny town near by fill with the most delicious blood in the world, but we couldn't have it yet. There was a coven of weak vampire protecting the town. They weren't fit for this life. Drinking animal blood; disgusting. We had to kill them. Only then could we have the blood.

Missy taught me how to hunt without being seen and when it was right to strike. She quickly became a friend to me. I saw I could trust her and she already trusted me with her life.

We were allowed to hunt once every two days and that was only if we won our fights. The person leading us only wanted the strongest. We had daily fights and the losers were thrown to the fire. It wasn't easy staying alive. Missy and I were some of the only originals from when I first came here. I didn't see Riley anymore, not unless he was fighting me in training. Not until today.

"Gwen." He called me.

I gave Missy a fleeting look as I rushed over to my brother.

He was different. That's all I could say. He was emotionless and cold. He wore a mask that I could see I couldn't trust. He had a familiar expression on his face. The one he wore when he was about to do something he didn't want to.

"You'll accompany me on a mission tomorrow." He told me. "We have to retrieve something for her." He never spoke her name and nobody knew it. They said our minds weren't safe to hold that information anymore. "You need to hunt tonight."

"Yes sir." I said as curly as he was speaking. I heard him growl softly as we walked away. Missy was next to me in an instant.

"A mission?!" she squealed. "That sounds so exciting! You have to tell me every detail when you get back. Okay?" She asked. I simply nodded, still thinking about what was wrong with Riley. Missy was still talking. "And you'll be on enemy territory with Riley!" She sighed when she said his name. I made a sound of disgust.

The "war" has changed my brother. He became hard and cold and talked about _her_like she was the sun. He was brutal and heartless to the others, as if he was taking some unknown hatred out on them. This meant more and more new vampires showed up here a day to replace the ones Riley tore apart. Now he was taking me out on a mission. I would have to watch my back around him; I could no longer trust my own brother.

Missy and I, along with a few others, left to go hunt. We quickly found a tour bus full of warm humans and attacked when it went on the back roads, out of sight. I drained two humans before I was full.

My thirst has been becoming uncontrollable lately. Blood, blood, blood, that was all could think about. It was always on my mind and seemed to be the only thing that eased the pain of it all. I was slipping up more often, killing more than necessary, and feeling nothing about it afterwards.

I was just like Riley… how pitiful I've become. A monster with no traces of humanity left.

I pulled away from the drained body in my arms and let it fall to the ground. I walked to the other side of the road and watch as my comrades did the same as me till there were no humans left, and the screaming stopped.

_What a mess_I thought.

Well there you go! Tell me if I'm moving too fast and review!


	5. It was good while it lasted

Twilight doesn't belong to me but my kick ass characters do!

The night ended and morning came and soon Riley was looking for me.

"Gwen where are you?!" I heard him bellow. I was on my feet in a second and at Riley's side in another. I tried to look excited about going on this outing but it was clear I was not. Riley didn't even register that he knew I was here; but turned on his heels and strolled outside like he had. It was obvious I was to follow, so I did.

To my surprise we were taking a car. I guess it made since. The Cullen's wouldn't be able to track our scent back here if we were in a car. I wonder if that was Riley's idea.

"Get in." my brother muttered curtly, I obeyed. He wasn't in the mood for pissing off today and I didn't want to end up like those other newborns. "So how are you?" He asked once we were pulled on the high way and out of earshot of the warehouse. I wasn't expecting that.

"What?" I asked. I must have herd wrong.

"I ask 'how are you?'." I guess I heard right. I shifted in my seat so I could see Riley's face. He looked much happier and himself, now we were alone. It seemed I could trust my brother completely; it was his mask I couldn't trust.

"Um I'm fine." I said. He nodded his head. "So what's been going on with you lately?" I asked. I wasn't sure he was in the mood for answering questions, but it was too late to take it back. He looked at me for a moment then focused his gaze back on the empty road. It was too early for humans to be out.

"The usual." He muttered. I nodded my head.

"So ripping other people apart is just everyday stuff now?" I asked, questioning his sanity.

"Yep." He muttered.

"So where are we going?" I asked after five minutes of silence.

"We're going to Bella's house." He muttered softly.

"Who's Bella?" I asked. Last time I checked Riley didn't have a girlfriend.

"The reasons why you, I, and every other god damn vampire in that warehouse was turned." He growled. "You see, it's her fault, Victoria's brother was killed! I'd give anything to ring that little blood bags neck." He finished his rant with a terrifying growl of anger.

Victoria must be _her,_but how on earth could a_human_ be responsible for a vampire's death? It didn't make any sense!

"How?" I asked

"How what?" Riley said through clinched teeth.

"How did a human kill a vampire?" I clarified. Riley took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Because the Cullen's" He spat the name, "love the little blood bag enough to kill one of their own." he hissed.

"So what are we doing?"

"We need to get something with the humans scent on it so the rest of the army can find her." He sounded calm now but his voice was tense.

"Why don't w-"

"No more questions!" Riley snarled. I flinched. He looked down at me with a guilty expression; he didn't mean to scare me. "Sorry." He muttered.

The rest of the ride was in silence. I looked out the window to keep me entertained.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Bush.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Oh look! A rock…

This place looked like it was attacked by a green crayon. After about half an hour of torturing me, Riley turned on the radio and music began flowing through the car speakers. I was spaced out till Riley tensed in his seat.

"What is it?" I asked concern.

"We're here." He whispered. "Keep an eye out for me." He muttered.

"Yes sir." I muttered, Riley smirked.

Looking out the window was pointless. There was an early morning fog over everything and there were too many trees. We made a few turns and pulled onto a back road. To my surprise Riley parked the car and got out. I stayed were I was.

"Get out." Riley said as he began to walk away. I quickly followed him, leaving the car behind.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I don't know where her house is." He said "And I can't smell anything but you in that car."

"Oh." was all I could say.

We walked until a soft breeze blew scents from the town our way. Riley broke out into a run and with a small smile I ran after him. We ran till we reached a small house on the edge of the forest. It needed a paint job and some fixing up but it looked cozy enough. It reeked of vampires and humans. This must be Bella's house.

"Okay, we have to be quick so come on." He said as he launched himself up the side of the house and into the open window, I followed.

The room was a mess there was a gray sweat shirt on the footboard of the bed, a pair of dirty socks behind a rocking chair, and a blood red blouse draped over the arm of the chair. There were books lying on the floor and the closet was hanging open with cloths spilling out of it.

"You'd think she'd clean up her room once in a while." Riley muttered.

"Oh like you can talk." I scoffed "At least you can see the floor in here." I said. He glared back at me.

"Your room's messy too." he shoots back.

"My room hasn't sent anyone to the hospital." I told him.

"Whatever." He said waving his hand dismissively.

He started picking things up around the room. A pillow, the red blouse, the socks, and the sweat shirt all went into the bag he's been carrying. I just stood there looking around. I picked up the books that littered the floor and placed them back on the self. I could hear soft snores coming from down the hall.

Someone was here.

I sniffed the air delicately and winced at the intense burn in my throat. I was hungry.

I let the smell pull my body down the hallway. The door gave a soft sigh as I pushed it open and the warm smell of blood wafted across my face.

A middle-aged man was sprawled out on the bed snoring away blissfully. I crept up closer and leaned over him. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

Just a taste.

"That's her father." Riley said from the door frame; causing me to leap away from the bad in surprise. "Better not cause any more trouble. Let's go."

"Where's the girl?" I asked.

"Probably with the Cullen's." He said like it was obvious. I turned back around and he was standing there tall and blond with the bag over his shoulder.

"You got everything?" I asked.

"Yep, you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head and we both leaped out the window.

What we found waiting for us when we landed, changed everything.


	6. surviving the lies

_What we found waiting for us when we landed changed everything_.

Elie and Victor, two elder vampires who were helping with the newborns, stood under the shade of a tree not far off. When they saw Riley and me, they smiled and beckoned us forward.

We obeyed. When one lived there first few, and most likely _only,_weeks as a newborn surrounded by blood and death you never _dis_obeyed.

"There has been a change in plans children." Victor said as we neared him and Elie. I tensed automatically; I quite dislike surprises.

"How so?" Riley asked when we were close to them.

Victor ignored Riley and turned to me with a twisted smile on his face. It wasn't really a smile, but for Victor it was as close as you were ever going to see to a smile on his face. Not exactly a happy smile; it was the smile he wore when he disciplined us and the smile he wore as he enjoyed the sound of, both vampire and human, flesh being torn apart. It was a very frightening smile and I didn't need to use my gift to see I couldn't trust it.

"Elie." He said as he gestured his hand to me.

It all happened very quickly after that. Faster than Riley and I could react, Elie had moved to restrain me. He had one hand at my neck and the other around my waist. Riley moved to release me but Victor quickly restrained him, this all happened in less than a second and, despite Riley and I being newborns, Victor and Elie were much stronger then we could ever hope to be.

"What are you doing?!" Riley snarled, as he struggled wildly in Victor's unbreakable grasp.

"Like I said, there has been a change in plans." Victor laughed as he watched Riley writhe in his arms. I growled and tried to break Elie's hold. his hand only tightened around my neck. "We're leaving your sister here." He said.

Riley snarled even louder and put more effort into his squirming.

"You thought we didn't know?" Victor chuckled. "I know you're still a newborn Riley but I thought you were smarter than this."

"How'd you find out? Who told you?" Riley asked in a snarl.

This time Elie chuckled and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.

"Your friend Missy told us." I froze.

Missy! I looked back to the weeks Missy and I spent together, and I never once told her I was related to Riley. Not even a hint. I barley talked to him while we were at the camp. I though she was my friend. I thought I could trust her. I _saw_ that I could trust her.

I looked at Victor, looked him straight in the eye. I saw my reflection in it. I could see Elie, I could _see_ him.

"You're lying." I choked out, and winced. I had been trying so hard not to breathe again while we were this close to humans, but nevertheless the intense burn returned to my throat once more.

Elie really was lying, but why would he lie about that. What did he gain?

He only laughed again which only provoked Riley more.

"So are you." He said. "You told your dear older brother here you didn't have a gift. That you saw no differently with your eyes." He held me tighter. "Tell us, how is it that you knew I was lying." Riley stopped his struggles and looked at me with hurt curiosity in his eyes.

"Gwen?" Riley asked.

What was I supposed to say?! I lied to the one person I could trust right now and if I tell him the truth then what? Will he trust me again? Trust was such a big thing with Riley; he has never forgiven anyone who's proven untrustworthy. Will he forgive me? What would I do if he didn't? I was the only person Riley could trust back at the warehouse. What would I do without him? Did it even matter? Elie and Victor were going to kill me any way right?

I felt so lost, so alone. The walls I built were starting to fall forward and I felt extremely claustrophobic.

"I-I," I couldn't say it! It broke my heart just imagining Riley's face if he knew the truth. "Riley, I'm so sorry." I blurted out. "Please you've got to understand, I-I couldn't tell you." I said as his face twisted up in frustration and anger.

"Why not?!" he almost yelled "I thought we didn't have any secrets Gwen… You always told me everything." He went on."What changed?"

"You did!" I yelled.

Victor released Riley, but he stayed where he was. He made no move to come help me, only looked at me like I was a stranger.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Me too." Was all he said. "Good bye Gwen." He said it with no love, no feeling, and no emotion at all.

Good bye Riley.

"Well this was enough drama for one day." Victor said. "Let's go Riley. Elie will you please take care of the little fledgling." He said waving us off.

Elie carried me effortlessly though the forest as Victor and Riley ran to the car. Where was Elie taking me? If he was going to kill me I wish he'd get on with it. The second he put me down I wasn't going to waste any time with escaping. Elie was a big guy, lots of muscles, he didn't look like a fast runner; which I was. If he tried to attack me I think I could take him on. It would not be easy. He's good at fighting newborns, we general didn't have many fighting skills, but I did. I would fight the way I was taught as a human. How to fight was the only clear memory from my human life.

We came to a clearing. It was very small. Not at all enough space to fight.

"Why are we here?" I asked my voice tense.

"This is where I'm leaving you," I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to kill me! "So," He continued. "The Cullen's can find you." I tensed all over again.

"No! Wait, hold on." I pleaded. "You can't leave me here!" I whimpered. "They'll kill me!"

"That's the point." He sneered. "Now hold still."

He shifted me till he was holding me up by my neck.

"Elie!" A voice called. "Wait!" Riley came bounding into view. He didn't even look at me… "I wanted to leave this here." He said lifting up the old battered case that had brought so many smiles to my face over the years as a human; our mother's violin case. "Might as well cut all the ties, right?" He said before he dropped my dear violin in the dirt.

"Oh grow up." I bit out. He didn't even register my existence.

"You do you man." Eile mumbled. "Let me just-" My body suddenly went limp. Well there go my plans at escape... I didn't know Elie was gifted. "Don't worry it'll ware off eventually." He told me.

Elie let me fall with a low thud to the ground. Riley, the one who changed me, the one who dragged me into all this in the first place, the one who killed my best friend, just stood there.

If I could cry I would be sobbing now. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known he would find out and hate me.

"Can we go now?" Riley asked.

I watch unable to move, or speck, as my brother left me for dead. Why was this happening to me?! I wish none of this was real! I hope this is all some sick joke or twisted dream I was having, that I'd wake up in my room with Rye sleeping down the hall.

I remember the afternoons we would spend together, just hanging out in the living room. Playing video games or going bike riding. I would play the violin my mother gave me or my grand piano and Riley would just watch, throwing out some random comment on how I reminded him so much of our mother. We would go on for hours about everything.

Brooke was always with us. She'd become part of the family and we treated her as such. Brooke and I would have sleepovers every day in the summer. We would all walk down to the stream and catch crawfish and tad poles. We would go camping in the summer and roast marshmallows and hot dogs. Oh how I miss it! How did this all happen? This can't be real… It couldn't, because good things like that just didn't end like this.

I went on thinking like this for hours. Whatever Elie did to me was beginning to ware off; unfortunately not quick enough.

"Jasper over here!" The person sounded excited, like he found a hundred dollar bill on the side walk. "I found it." 'It!' I was not an IT!

I could barely move, but I was able to move my head enough to see a very big guy.

"Aw, Damn it." Whisper in a hoarse voice.

Well there you go. No one commented so I'm going to assume no one likes the story, but I want to get to a certain part in the story before I call it quits. If any one dose like the story comment and I'll update faster. Bye.


	7. Lost and Found

**Special thanks to Random Sox and singergurlxoxo for keeping my hopes up. Sorry for taking so long to update! 8th grade is really insane around graduation time. :\**

**AN: Gwen's gift is adaptable. It will change as the story continues so don't be all WTF when it does cuz I'm telling you now. Enjoy!**

The man that stood over my paralyzed body was truly huge. He was obviously a vampire but… his eyes… They were yellow… a Cullen maybe? I never heard of a Cullen like this. There was a doctor named Carlisle, Edward of course, and the crazy psychic, Alice. Those were the only Cullen's I had time to learn about.

If this guy was a Cullen, then they should have told us about him! He looked impossible strong and too well built to be an easy target.

At that moment another supposed Cullen came into view; my body went ridged. How is he alive! Every inch of his pale skin was covered in over-lapping scars one only received from a vampire bite. I wanted to scream. I wanted to be able to run away. I wanted everything to make sense again!

"Emmett, what did you do to her?" The blonde man asked clearly shocked that I was allowing them to be this close to me as a newborn- if only he knew, I'd run if I could..

I didn't like the way the blonde one looked at me. I tried to focus my blue eye, so I could see him without him seeing it, but it wouldn't let me_see_ him. Instead I saw images play like wind around him, and for the moment that was all I could see. They were images of him in an old army outfit. Him with blood red eyes and a drained body in his arms. A few images told me how he received so many scars. The pictures told me that he was in an army like me, and every newborn that was foolish enough to attack him ended up a smoldering pile of ashes.

The translucent images played in a line, like a film strip, telling the story of his life. Towards the end there were many images of him and a short pixy like girl. They seemed much happier then the ones at the beginning. What were these things?! How was I seeing those, no one else seemed to? Had my 'gift' changed? Was that even possible?

When my eyes refocused I noticed I was being held in a steel grip by the big curly haired man. I still felt stiff but I could move again, but something was missing… The violin! I struggled a bit, I had to go get it; Emmett's hold tightened. I struggle more; the blonde turned his attention to me.

"We can either take you to the house as you are or in pieces." He said through bared teeth. I stopped struggling. Riley always said that violin would get me killed since I've already broken four arms, a leg, and nearly had my right pinky cut off trying to save my mother's instrument.

"You don't have to be mean to her Jasper. We don't even know if she was in Bella's room or not." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper sighed. Emmett just chuckled as I fought to be free.

If you told someone to shut up back at the warehouse you'd lose a limb. These guys acted as if they were brothers. It was nauseating.

"I'm just saying. I mean she's going to have to deal with Edward when we get to the house. So you might as well give her a break." Emmett said.

I tuned, whatever Jasper was going to say next, out as I tried to remember my defense lessons. They were fuzzy but I could still remember most of them. I went over how to break out of a bear hug. The whole "drop you weight" thing wasn't going to help, since this guy could bench press a building, but the rest might just save me.

I took a deep breath and was thankful that there were no humans around to distract me because once I was free of Emmett's grasp I still had to escape soldier boy over here.

With one swift movement I formed a fist and brought the knuckle up hard against Emmett's hands- which were laced together below me ribs. The moment his hand's flattened by the force I brought up one of mine to seize his. With my other hand I grabbed one of his fingers and used it to twist his arm off from around me and bring it behind his back.

The time I was on my feet again and had Emmett's arm nearly twisted off, Jasper was lunging for me. I just imagined he had a knife because I didn't know how to defend myself from someone how lunges at me without a weapon. When he was close enough I grabbed his arm, brought my knee up to his stomach, and brought my elbow down hard to his back.

With both my captures momentarily face down on the ground I took my chance and ran. The first thing that went through my head was "Holy crap that worked!" I ran back the way we came, snatched up my violin case as I passed it, and strapped it over my shoulder.

I could hear them coming after me; I didn't dare look back. That is, till I came to the base of a cliff.

"Aw, damn it." I sighed.

I didn't have time to climb the thing and I had already wasted too much time thinking about rather or not I could climb this stupid thing fast enough!

The sounds of foot falls coming after me were brought to a standstill. I turned around. Jasper and Emmett stood ready for whatever I might try next. And I stood there trying to figure out what I should do next… This was getting us nowhere.

I shifted my weight, and they shifted theirs. I glanced up at the cliff, considering climbing it again. My hands griped my violin case strap, a nerves habit from being human; the movement did not escape Jasper's eyes.

We stood there studying each other for a moment. Then Emmett lunged, I was ready for it, and he ended up in the same position Jasper had when he attacked me. Jasper was already on top of me when I was done with Emmett. We snarled and wrestled for a moment before I broke away. I took my chance again and started to run.

A familiar sound vibrated though the forest. I froze. It was music, a string being plucked, 'A' string to be exact. The violin… I spun around. Jasper stood there with a triumphant smirk on his lips, holding _my mother's_violin carelessly in his hand. I snarled. How dare he touch her violin with his filthy hands?!

I lunged at him. Blindly I might add. Right into the trap they had set. The moment I was about to rip Jasper to shreds, Emmett had me in a choke hold which, I struggled too much, would end with my head unattached from my body. I snarled. Not because of Emmett but because Jasper was still holding the violin in a careless manner. He could break it like that!

"That didn't take too long." Emmett said in a chipper tone.

"You're the one how let her go in the first place." Jasper growled and then looked down at me. "If you try it again I won't hesitate in breaking this." He threatened, holding up my violin. I stopped all struggles, and I was completely relaxed; physically at least.

They ran me back to the house, quickly this time and I tensed when it came into view, as did Emmett. The house looked like it was made of glass. The walls inside were all white with white furniture. The whole one color thing was creepy, but that wasn't what caught my attention. Standing it a window was a beautiful woman. She bared her teeth at me before she turned to said something to someone.

"They found her. You should take Bella home." I heard her mutter from inside.

"I'll take her. You kids should stay here." I woman's gently voice said.

"Thank you Esme." A young man said. "I'll come see you tonight." He whispered to someone but everyone could hear it regardless of his hushed voice.

"You better." A girl said, her voice was deep and ugly compared to the rest of the voice I heard from the house. Human, I guess. That must be Bella.

A snarl came from the house when I thought about what Riley said he'd do to her if he ever got the chance. Ringing her neck, draining her dry… my throat burned.

Jasper and Emmett waited a few moments for the human to leave before taking me in through the kitchen. My throat burned even more when we were in the house since the human's sent lingered in the air.

I had been careful not to let Jasper and Emmett see my eyes but I couldn't stop myself from looking up.

One red and one blue eye stared up in to seven pairs of yellow ones.

There was a gasp. Silence. Then a snarl.

**Well hoped you liked it. Longest chapter I've ever written ( I think). As I mention before Gwen's gift is adaptable so I need ideas of what else it might change to when the time comes. Please make it scary! Like Jane torture scary! I want other vampires to fear my little Gwen. R and R Please!**


	8. Family already!

_One red and one blue eye stared up in to seven pairs of yellow ones._

_There was a gasp. Silence then a snarl._

Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Edward lunged at me. His teeth were on my throat in an instant, their sharp points beginning to dig into my skin as he snarled fiercely. In the next second Jasper, and the other blond male, were pulling Edward off me and restraining him on the other side of the room. Edward continued to snarl and I snarled right back at him.

I've gone through hell today, and if he thinks I'm just going to stand here, well hang here I guess, and take it then he had another thing coming!

The blond, who was holding Edward, was trying to calm us down and as soon as I made eye contact with Jasper I felt calm. I fell limp in Emmett's arms with a stupid smile on my face. I hadn't felt like this in a long time, and it felt nice. Though I'm not sure why I would be feeling calm in a house full of vampire's that wanted to kill me. I took the moment to find all the escape exits in the house, windows by the door, the door itself, and the glass walls in the back of the house.

"What is your name, child?" The blond male asked. I didn't answer him, maybe if I don't tell them anything then maybe they'll let me go… probably not, but not talking to anyone and staying out of the way was how I managed to survive in Riley's army.

I just look intently at him, watching as he squirmed under my gaze the same way Riley had. I seemed to have that effect on people; they look into my eyes and get lost even as a human I could do that.

After a moment his eyes glazed over and I was amazed at the information that seemed to explode from his mind and into mine. His name was Carlisle; he was the head of this coven. He worked in a hospital because he enjoyed saving human lives and not taking them. He turned Edward, who was dying from Spanish influenza; then Esme, who tried to kill herself; and Rosalie, who was left for dead by her fiancé; and then Emmett, who was mauled by a bear… There was more but it seemed to be blacked out from his mind.

Forgotten memories.

I concentrated a bit harder and the hazy wall disappeared. Carlisle had a father, who was a priest, he was sent out to hunt vampires! The idea that a human could hurt us was laughable! Carlisle lead his men to where he found the coven's nest, when one came out they chased it. Carlisle was faster than the others and the vampire attacked him, and he was turned… I looked in deeper, afraid that this was my only chance to see in a 300 year old mind. I saw Carlisle as a little boy trotting along after his father down the busy streets of London. There was a plethora of memories with Carlisle and his father in church… There was a low thud and I was ripped back to reality.

Carlisle had collapsed to the floor. I looked away and Carlisle gasped for air the second I did. Immediately someone was there helping him up. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quickly. "I can't control that yet."

"Of course, I understand." He said gently, you could tell he was still freaked out. "Your only a newborn, and no one's thought you anything." when I didn't look at him or acknowledge what he said he continued. "Well I'm Carlisle and this is my family, as you already know." He made a sweeping motion over the small crowd of people. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

I was tempted to say "no", but I decided it wouldn't help the "staying alive" plan. But if I told them they might just kill me since I was created to kill them! Or they might send me back and Riley would kill me!

"I can't tell you that." I decided with.

"Why not!" Edward snarled. I flinched. Why can't _I_make anyone flinch like that!

"I'm not telling _you_ anything!" I snarled back at him. Edward roared in anger and began struggling to be free of his captures again as I did the same. Someone behind me sighed.

"Edward, stop." I heard Jasper say. Edward stopped. "She'll tell you anything you want to know if you ask the right way." after that I heard the familiar sound of wood brushing satin and I swore that if I get out of this alive, I was going to kill Jasper.

In the corner of my eye I was the short pixie girl from the vision I saw from Jasper. She tensed when Jasper pulled out, could only be my precious violin and handed it to Carlisle. Jasper then went back to restraining Edward. Alice slumped on the couch she was sitting on and everyone froze as they waited for her to come back to earth, she was having a vision. Jasper let go of Edward and was at the girls' side in a heartbeat. Her eyes were glazed over for about a minute before she came back to reality.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked still holding her protectively.

"Carlisle put Gwen's violin back in its case, she's going to be part of our family I don't want to get off to a bad start!" The tiny vampire squealed. Everyone looked at me then back at Alice.

"_What?"_ Edward and I both yelled at the same time. He glared at me before he continued. "She was in her room Alice! In her _room_, she could have been waiting, she could have killed her!"

"Edward we went over this." Rosalie sighed. "Alice would have seen that."

"I wouldn't trust her visions any more Rosalie!" Edward spat. "She let this little monster slip her watch!" He glared at me. "Who knows how many other things she's screwed up already!" he snarled.

"Leave her alone Edward. You gave her too many things to watch out for. There's no way she could have kept tabs on all of them." Jasper said calmly. "And if you were so concerned about Bella's safety you shouldn't have left her alone in the first place." He ended bitterly.

Edward snarled and sank into a crouch… This guy is really unstable. I thought. His head whipped around to me and shifted his weight so he was prepared to pounce on me. Oh, bring it pretty boy! I thought.

"That's enough Edward." the soft voice from before- Esme I think- scolded. "You don't treat your guest like that, let alone, you brother." She sounded like a mother! She turned to Emmett. "Emmett put her down! That's no way to handle a lady, especially your little sister!"

I've been here ten minutes! How the hell did I become part of this coven? They were all on something… animal blood must fuck up the brain.

Emmett quickly put me down but he didn't move farther than a short lunge from me. Esme looked down at me, I instinctively sized her up and started running fight plans through my head in case she attacked.

"Now what's your name dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Gwen" I answered automatically, not really thinking about it.

Esme smiled at me, I know it was a sweet smile but still it creped me out. It looked like the smile Victor wore, I didn't like it.

"Now will you please tell us who made you?" She asked. That seemed like an odd question to ask.

"My brother." I felt a knot in my throat at the thought of Riley.

"Why would he do that?" She sounded curious now, but there was an edge to her tone that sounded like disgust.

"He had to." I quickly defended, for some reason I still felt the need to defend Riley.

"Why." This time Jasper asked. I was quick to defend him again realizing that they were ganging up on me.

"She made him do it!" My voice was rising, like a child trying to convince their parents they didn't do something.

"Who's 'she'" Edward asked confused now.

So many questions were being fired at me one after the other that I involuntarily blurted out the name I was never supposed to know.

"Victoria."

Everyone hissed at the name. I tensed. Don't kill the messenger, I thought.

"How do you know that name?" Edward snarled taking a step closer to me. Emmett moved to block me from Edwards gaze. I started to breath hard; I hated attention and right know I had the full attention of seven vampires.

"She turned Riley, and he killed Brooke and turned me and most of the others, and- and."

I started to hyperventilate as my brain decided it wasn't getting enough un-needed oxygen; this usual happens when I speak to more than four people at a time, glad to see that didn't change like everything else about me… I soon found myself in Esmes' arms as she calmed me down. I concentrated on fighting the instinct that told me to rip her arms off of me.

"Oh, it's ok dear." She soothed me.

"You said 'the others'." Carlisle confirmed; I nodded. "Who are the others?"

"Vic- she's making an army." I whispered, still trying not to break out of Esme's warm embrace. I knew that would hurt her. "She wants you all dead so we can have the towns' blood to ourselves." Everyone tensed.

Edward dispersed quickly though the door and I learned later that he had ran to Bella's house the second the words left my mouth. Carlisle looked at Jasper and they all exchanged a look. He sighed.

"You'll stay with us." Carlisle decided. ", as Alice said. We'll teach you how to control you gift and your blood lust, then after all this is cleared up you can decide for yourself if you want to stay or not. While you're here you must live as we do and feed on the blood of animals. If you cannot do that or simple don't want to, we will destroy you in order to keep this town safe. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir." I muttered. Alice shrieked and pulled me out of Esme's arms. Jasper was right behind her, in case I decided to hurt her I guess.

"Oh, we're going to be best friends I just know it!" Never bet against Alice, was a phrase that I saw in Carlisle's head several times.

I let Alice lead, drag, me up stairs and to a door, after I was sure she wasn't going to kill me. She spun around I tensed and so did Jasper, who had followed us up.

"You get to stay out here Jasper. I get to play with her first." She made a face like a child.

"Alice, she's not a toy." Jasper said sternly. "She's a newborn and she's very dangerous!"

"I'm right here." I said waving my hand, he ignored me.

Alice sighed, then closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later.

"See Jasper, she's not going to hurt me, or anyone." Jasper glared at me for a few minuet then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He waved us on and walked down the hall.

Alice smiled.

"First things first, you need to wash up and change clothes. You look about my size, the pants may be a little short," She said as she yanked me though her room and into her closet. "This is just temporary, as soon as you can be around humans we'll go shopping!" I felt a peg of fear. By the looks of this closet Alice liked to shop. "Here's a towel the bathrooms over there." She shoved a towel in my arms and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom. "Well go on." She said when I didn't move.

The bathroom was huge, that's about all you can say about it. Instead of the back wall being made of glass it was made of mirrors. I gasped and dropped the towel. Was that me?

My hair was longer, with perfect winding curls that were occasionally crusted in dry blood. One eye was scarlet, like hell fire, and the over was a sharp ice blue that made me want to look away. Every other inch of my skin had someone's teeth marks imbedded in it. Worst of all I was filthy, covered in grim and old blood.

I quickly turned on the shower and dumped in with my clothes on. I took the wet fabric off and scrubbed furiously at my skin. My skin should have been raw from how hard a scrubbed, but when I got out it was the same hard unchanging stone.

Someone knocked on the door timidly, must be Alice. Rosalie walked in…

**Well there you go guys! Sorry it took so long to update and I hope I didn't lose any readers. If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them! R and R please!**


	9. Welcome wagon

_Someone knocked on the door timidly, must be Alice. Rosalie walked in…_

Rosalie was just one of those girls that took a chunk of your self-esteem every time you saw her. With me standing here in nothing but a towel, my little body and not very impressive curves; she took a rather large chunk of mine. She didn't seem to notice, she was lost in my gaze - just like Carlisle and countless others before him. I looked away, releasing her before I could slip into her head. She stood dazed for a moment before she spoke.

"Alice wanted me to give you these." Rosalie said quickly handing me a pile of clothing. She then turned around, obviously wanting me to change into the clothes.

I had underwear and pants on in a second and the shirt on in the next. The clothes fit perfectly…. trust it to the psychic. Rosalie faced me and she made a noise of disgust.

"Sit down." She said, pointing to the chair in front of the mirror. My feet staid rooted in place, not sure what she was going to do to me. "Sit down!" Rosalie said with more authority, I obeyed and was sitting the chair in a flash.

Whit a heavy sigh Rosalie picked up a comb and a brush then looked back at my head of tangled curls. My hair was fine when I entered the shower but I had spent most of that time ripping bits of dirt and flesh out of my scalp. My hair now stood as a tangled mass of undefined hair. She ran her fingers through my hair, but pulled them out fast in, again, disgust.

"What did you wash this with?" She sounded annoyed, like an older sister, witch I guess she is now.

"Um… Bar of soap?" I asked. Was I not supposed to do that? She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat. I tensed mistaking it as a growl. I made a move to stand up but she pushed me down in the chair with enough force to almost break it. "Stay." She ordered as the left the room, closing the door behind her.

I briefly thought about trying to escape, to run into the other room and breaking through the window, then running till I couldn't run anymore. Where would I go if I went through with it? I couldn't do back to Riley, he'd kill me! I couldn't try to find my father and family, or _I'd_ kill _them_! I thought about a few more places I could run to, but everywhere I went I knew death would follow.

To tell the truth, I was tired of killing people. I hated the screams and I would wonder if Brooke had time to scream or if Riley had killed her before he feed from her. I hated having to find places to hind the bodies where no one would find them. Worst of all I hated pulling out of the bloodlust with an empty shell in my arms and I would speculate if they had a family they wouldn't go home to or loved ones, who would miss their smiles. I hated myself. I no longer hated Riley for what he turned me into, but myself, for not thinking there was another way to live then being some pawn in an army of decoys. I was such an idiot, why didn't I see any of this coming! What would mother think of me?

The door opened.

My eyes flickered to Rosalie's reflection in the mirror. She looked annoyed and frustrated till her eyes laid on me, then her expression softened to a maternal worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked softly.

I looked at my own reflection curious to what she was making her sad. I looked like I was about to cry, but I'd tried crying once in the beginning; it was impossible. But here I sat, my eyes were a puffy and scrunched up, I was frowning, and my eyebrows where knitted together. All that was missing were the tears, that would never be shed again.

"I'm fine." my voice cracked on my little lie. Rosalie made a heartbreaking sound and she was holding me in an instant. I didn't flinch.

"It's okay," She cooed. "No one's going to hurt you." She said. "You're safe here, no one's going to make you do any more horrible things." She muttered softly as she stroked my tangled hair.

I felt so fragile, so breakable, so weak, and I wonder briefly if Jasper was messing with my emotions. I guess things were just caching up to me. All the emotions I locked up on that first night with Missy just exploded. Rosalie held me as I shook softly in her arms, still stroking my hair and whispering sweet things like "it's going to be okay" and "you're safe now". We stayed like that till I calmed down. Rosalie held me at an arm's length and searched my face for a few minutes.

"You have such pretty eyes." She murmured and gave me a smile. I gave her a half smile.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I muttered.

"Call me Rose." She said with a smile. "Now let's fix your hair." She said as she stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

After my hair was washed, combed, and Rose was playing with a few of my loose curls, there was a knock at the door. Alice walked in, not bothering to wait for a reply, with a smug smile on her face.

It was a creepy smile, one of those really big psycho killer smiles, and she wore it well.

"Jasper and Emmett are waiting for you outside." Alice declared. Shit, what did I do? Alice saw the alarm on my face. "They're taking you out to hunt. Calm down." She giggled. I shuddered

I was not looking forward to eating Bambi or his mother.

Rose noticed my look of disgust.

"You'll have fun." She said as a very annoyed looking Jasper entered the room.

I was on my feet in a flash. Just something about the few hundred teeth marks covering Jasper's skin made me want to run from him. Jasper tensed at my sudden movement and was crouched in front of Alice, teeth bared.

I would like to say to say that I crouched down and bared my teeth right back at him but that would be a lie. The moment Jasper was down and coiled to spring, I was behind Rose cowering like the little sixteen-year-old I was. I couldn't help but notice that Jasper made no move to come and "protect" Rosalie from the big bad newborn. He just snarled at me.

"Jazz, stop it!" Alice yelled over his snarls. "I already told you she wouldn't hurt anyone." The pixie complained.

"Jasper, you can't really blame her, you don't exactly have the friendliest face." Rosalie said.

Jasper clearly didn't like be ganged up on. He stood up and yanked me out from behind Rosalie into a hold I couldn't escape from. That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready! I bared my teeth and snarled; Jasper held me tighter, choking me. I couldn't talk, which was a good this since if I could my words to Jasper would be very colorful.

"Don't hurt her, Jasper." Alice said. "Please."

"I won't do anything to her." Jasper said. "Not unless she misbehaves." I gulped.

Jasper walked us down stairs where Emmett was waiting by the door with an excited grin on his face. When Jasper and I reached the door Emmett opened it and we followed him out into the forest. Once we were at least an hour's run away from the house and any civilization, Jasper released me. My hand was at my neck in an instant, rubbing where Jasper had gripped it too tight.

"So what are we hunting?" Emmett asked Jasper, who looked me up and down.

"Deer." Jasper muttered. Great, we_are_ hunting Bambi! "Now close your eyes." He commanded turning to me.

I shook my head. Who knows what he could do to me while my eyes were closed. Jasper took a step closer and I took one back.

"This would be a lot less painful if you just do what I say." He took a step closer and I backed into a tree. "Now close your eyes before I close them for you." He waved a lit lighter -must have been in his pocket- way too close to my face as a threat to burn my eyes out. I closed my eyes and the warmth of the flam disappeared. "Now take a deep breath and relax." I did. "What do you hear?" He asked.

I heard a lot. I could hear Emmett and Jasper's soft breathing and the leaves laughing in the wind. The sound of little rodents echoed off the trees. There was a wolf cry in the distance, over by the reservation Riley said to stay away from. I could also hear the sound of something big drinking by a stream. Bingo.

"There's something by the stream." I said, "That way." I pointed north east. Jasper gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Can you smell it?" Emmett asked.

I inhaled breathing for the first time since I entered to house. I pushed aside the smell of pine and moss, aware for the first time that moss even had a smell, in search for the familiar sent of blood. When the wind shifted I smelled something that wasn't as sweet as human blood and held a hint of something musky.

"It doesn't smell right." I grimaced.

"You better get used to it." Jasper muttered. "Well what are you waiting for?" Jasper said after a moment of silence. "Go get it."

"I can't _kill_it!" I was shocked because some part of me was REALLY hoping this was all some stupid joke and that they really didn't drink from animals.

"It's just a deer!" Jasper yelled, confused.

"It's _BAMBI_!" I yelled back. Emmett chuckled, rather amused at our argument. Jasper gritted his teeth and there was a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Just go. Get. The damn. Deer." He growled slowly and pointed in the direction I said the deer was.

I stared at him for a few second, just making sure he was serious… Yep, he was serious. I took a few steps in the direction he was still pointing in, then looked back at him. He used the hand he was pointing with to wave me on. I ran.

It was a little hard to doge all the trees while sliding on the wet slimy forest floor, but I managed to do it. And sooner than I would have hoped I was hiding in the bush closest to the deer. It was by itself, but I could hear that his herd wasn't far away.

I watched as the deer lapped up water from the stream. Water wasn't at all appealing, even when my throat was burning like crazy. I could see all its mussels flex as it moved to drink from a different spot. My eyes were drawn to the thick vain bulging in its neck. The vain pulsed and that was all I needed. I lunged.

The deer's neck snapped on impact and if that didn't kill it, my teeth latching onto it, did. The Blood was thicker than human blood and was far from sweet. More like black coffee than the sweet syrup I've grown accustomed to. It also came a lot quicker, the blood just gushed into your mouth. The only part I could really complain about when I pulled away was that it didn't completely sooth the burn in my throat. Maybe I was still just thirsty.

I looked around and when my eyes landed in another deer I was gone again. I drank the blood quickly but it still didn't quench my thirst. I pulled away with a growl and attacked the closest deer but the burn still lingered. I snarled in frustration. I know I was thirstier then most other newborns, but this was ridicules!

"The burn won't go away." Jasper said from in a tree. "Animal blood just makes it manageable to be around humans without constantly wanting to kill them." He went on. Well they could have mentioned that!

I plopped down on a green rock. The front of me was covered in blood; I would have to take another shower when I got back to the house. I whipped the blood that stained my mouth and just sat there.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Living forever; with a burn that never goes away? Constantly having to stop yourself form killing someone?"

"It gets easier." Jasper said jumping down from the tree and landing lightly on his feet. I snorted.

"Yea, it sure got a lot easier for you." I snapped. "Last September you just had _SO_much control." I said sarcastically, referring to Bella's birthday party where Jasper tried to kill her; best birthday present ever. Jasper snarled and tried to lunge at me. Emmett held him away from me; I just sat there.

"Who told you that?" He snarled.

"You know it's funny, I pretty sure that almost everything you've said to me has been either snarled or growled." His snarls grew louder. I looked at him for a minute. "It flashed by when I first meet you" Jasper shrugged Emmett off and scowled at me.

"Come on Jazz we have to get back. Carlisle's waiting for us." Emmett complained.

Jasper turned on his heels and started running back to the house, Emmett gestured for me to follow him.

When we finally reached the house the sun had completely disappeared under the horizon. Edward was home, I could hear him yelling about me to Carlisle.

"She shouldn't be here Carlisle. She was in her room. She could have killed Charlie or been waiting for Bella!" I heard Carlisle sigh.

"She's so young Edward. Her life was just taken from her and by her brother no less!" Carlisle was trying to reason with him. "It's our fault she was turned. The least we can do is teach her."

"She's not some lost puppy Carlisle! Gwen's a newborn, very unstable and dangerous to all of us. What if the Volturi find us with her?"

"Gwen is no child, Edward. She has to be at least sixteen! And we'll have everything cleaned up before the Vulturi find out anything." Carlisle reassured him. There was a pause. "Gwen you don't have to stand out there. Come in."

I looked around confused. I hadn't even realized I walked up stairs and was standing outside Carlisle's office. Edward opened the door and glowered down at me. I shrank back a bit and looked at me feet. _Um… I'm sorry_. I thought. He snorted and walked down the hall. I heard I few doors slam then the sound of Edward running; to Bella no doubt.

"Come in Gwen, we need to talk."

I took a deep breath and walked in.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I like I said the people that were helping me can't do the story anymore so I was on my own! I still need ideas so I can update quicker! Love u guys! R & R please.**


	10. I might just like it here

**hank you all so much for reading and liking my story! I love u guys! I'm still in need of ideas the more u post the faster I can update! Now we start back u from where we left off. Carlisle needs to talk to Gwen so be quiet or Jasper will throw u out. ;)**

_"Come in Gwen, we need to talk."_

_I took a deep breath and walked in._

I stood there in the empty hall way for a moment before I walked into Carlisle's office. My eyes darted around taking in all the books and paintings on the wall. The ceiling was high and the shelves on each wall reached all the way up. Books lined every inch of them and where there weren't books there were paintings of all sorts. One I remember seeing in Carlisle's head; a little street in London a few hundred years ago, he must have gone back and painted this to remember his life there. The other one that caught my attention was a painting, of thee very important looking people, which just reeked of stories to be told. I'm sure I would hear them later on, maybe I'll ask Carlisle about them when he said what he had to say to me. I turned my attention to him.

"Sit down. It's just a talk."

He must have misunderstood my curious eyes as a need to escape. I sat down to let him know I wasn't going anywhere. He didn't trust me and for some bizarre reason I actually wanted his trust… Damn it Jasper!

He didn't need to mess with my emotions like this! But the fact that he was trying to make me want to stay here must mean he didn't _hate_ me right… Dang! It is so easy to get distracted! Once again I turned my attention back to Carlisle and smiled politely. He returned it with one of his own. I couldn't help but notice that he wouldn't look me in the eye, couldn't really blame him.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" He asked and I couldn't tell if he really wanted to know or if he was just making conversation. I glanced down at my bloody shirt.

"It was fun." He smiled; apparently that was the right answer. Point one for Gwen!

"That's good to hear." He said softly. I nodded and played with a strand of my hair. "I see you and Rose had fun." He seemed to be pleased Rosalie had taken to me so quickly. Again I nodded. "Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" He looked me in the eye and he turned serious.

"Not at all." I said as I straightened up in my chair.

"Good." He straightened up in his chair as well. "So Victoria was your creator?" Hadn't we talked about this already? I shook my head.

"No. My brother, Riley, is." Did he think I was lying when I told them this?

"How long had your brother been a vampire." I flinched from the word.

"About a year or so." I told him.

"And he turned you?" We're going in circles!

"I already told you he did." I almost yelled. I heard Jasper debating with Alice to come get me or not.

"Please forgive me." Carlisle said. "It's just hard to believe someone so new to this life had the control to stop after tasting human blood."

"Well he did." I snapped with a little anger and immediately regretted it.

Jasper barged in. I didn't hear him coming up the steps, so the door slamming open was a surprise. I was out of my seat and crouched down agents a wall of books the second he entered the room. Jasper crouched down when his eyes spotted me, and a low warning growl slid through his bared teeth.

"Jasper!" Alice scolded; suddenly in the door way. "Sorry Carlisle, I told him Gwen wasn't going to do anything." Jasper stood up. "He's just a little angry he didn't figure out what was going on in Seattle earlier." She clarified. Jasper made an annoyed sound.

"I understand." Carlisle said. "I was just asking Gwen some questions. Maybe you'd like to ask some of your own?" He asked Jasper. Jasper put on a fake smile, I tensed.

"I would like that very much Carlisle, thank you." I shifted my weight as Jasper crossed the room in three strides to stop behind Carlisle at the desk. I stood up and sat back down in my chair when Alice closed the door behind her. I curled my finger in my hair, waiting for them to collect their thoughts and start the questioning. It was a long moment of deafening silence.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean? You brought me here."

"In Forks, why are you in Forks?" He clarified.

"Riley wanted me to come here with him to get something from the human." I felt like a traitor to spilling my guts without a hesitation, but I felt like I owed the Cullen's this much.

"Why you?"

"I don't know. I guess he just wanted a moment to talk." I really had no idea why Riley had picked me to go with him here or why he didn't just go by himself.

"What did you take from Bella's house?" Carlisle asked.

"Riley just grabbed a bunch of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Jasper asked.

"Just some things that were on the floor. Like a shirt and a pillowcase or something." Jasper gave a sigh of frustration and he and Carlisle exchanged a knowing glance.

"Jasper go get Edward, I think he may have some questions as well." I felt a peg of fear. Jasper glanced at me and the fear was gone.

"Sure thing Carlisle." Jasper muttered before he disappeared out the window behind him.

Once he was gone so was the calm feeling. I sank into my chair looking everywhere but at Carlisle, who sat staring at me… watching me.

I could feel his eye burn into me with curiosity, like I was some hamster-parrot hybrid sitting in his office. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore Carlisle's gaze.

That human immediately popped into my head. Bella. She had been in the house today when Jasper and Emmett brought me in. The house still smelled like her. I foolishly inhaled; flames shoot up my throat. I winced.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked quickly, almost panicked. My eyes shoot open; surprised. He tensed.

I shook my head and closed my eyes again. My throat still burned and I craved human blood, preferably Bella's blood. I heard the faintest of growls in the distance. Edward. Shit that was fast! I could hear their hurried footsteps. Edward and Jasper would be here very soon and Bella was all alone at her house. Another growl drifted to my ears. They leave her so unprotected, no wonder Riley and I got in and out without the Cullen's noticing. This time it was a snarl.

I quickly cleared my thoughts of Bella's blood- not any easy thing to do. But my throat still burned on. I took a deep breath and sighed. The flames grew hotter. I thought the animal blood was supposed to make this manageable. It hadn't been more than an hour and I was already thirsty again! It was becoming harder and harder not to think about human blood.

I closed my eyes tighter and cleared my head completely. I sat there just listening. Carlisle faint breathing and Edward and Jaspers running; they were very close now, maybe another minute till they got here. Emmett and Rose weren't in the house and I wondered for a moment where they went. Alice was sitting outside the door and I have no idea where Esme disappeared to. I could hear all the animals in the forest surrounding us and the babbling brook that ran behind the house. I listened harder and I could hear…humans.

My eyes snapped open again. They were by the road near the end of the drive way. It sounds like car trouble, a flat tire maybe. They were just on the edge of my hearing rang and I could barely make out the sound of a few heartbeats. It was enough to send my throat scorching. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run to it.

It took me a moment to realize that I was on my feet and the chair I was sitting in was knocked down on the floor. Carlisle listened for a moment before he too was on his feet.

"Gwen." Carlisle warned, a low growl rumbled in his chest. I meet his glare and picked the chair back up. He continued to stare me down till I took my seat again.

Just forget about the human, Gwen. I told myself. Forget about the warm human and the hot blood pumping through its veins under that thin skin… the venom was choking me.

"Do you need to go hunting again?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head and tried to forget about the human. "Alice?" Carlisle called.

"I'll make sure they get home Carlisle don't worry." Then I heard her take off towards the road.

Carlisle and I sat quietly for a few minutes till Jasper came back with Edward in tow. As soon as Jasper was back the calm feeling returned, but the burning didn't leave. I tried to sit still as Edward and Jasper made their way from behind me to stand by Carlisle at the desk. Carlisle was still standing; watching me. He made eye contact with Edward and I knew there was a conversation taking place.

I could hear Alice by the road now, offering to fix their car or drive them somewhere. They were a little scared, being out in the dark, I could hear their pulse pick up. The burn in my throat was almost excruciating now.

"Gwen!" Jasper snapped. Apparently they've been trying to get my attention. My eyes snapped up to the three older vampires in front of me. Jasper gave a frustrated sigh.

"You need to take her hunting again." Edward observed.

"I just took her!" Jasper complained.

"I'm fine, really." I put on a fake smile. It was clear they weren't buying it. Edward shifted his weight so he was standing in the breeze from the window. He just came from the human's house and the delicious scent of her lingered on him. It smelled so good, thought as I inhaled the sweet smell. Just a taste and- Edward snarled.

"Take her again." He snapped at Jasper.

"You take her." Jasper said smugly. "It's your fault she's here, so she's your responsibility."

"No, she's yours. You're the only one who's dealt with newborns before."

I hardly noticed Carlisle sneak out the room, shaking his head as he went. He was smart enough to not get into this.

"That may be but this one," Jasper pointed at me. "Is all yours."

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked quietly.

"No!" They both yelled together.

"It's my responsibility to keep Bella safe. I can't do that if I'm babysitting newborns."

"On the quandary, what better way to keep her safe than to watch the biggest threat to her safety yourself?" Edward opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. He couldn't, Jasper was right.

"Who will watch Bella then?" Edward asked.

"I will of course!" Alice appeared out of know where, smelling like humans and car oil; no one was surprised. Edward sighed.

"Fine." He muttered. Alice squealed. "Starting tomorrow I'll be in charge of Gwen. Just give me a day to tell Bella." Edward walked out of the room.

"Great! Come on Gwen!" She wasted no time in pulling me out of my chair and out into the hall. Jasper didn't follow this time. He was starting to trust me more.

Alice pulled me up a few flights of stairs passed Edwards room, she pointed out; so he could keep a better eye on me. We flew down a small hall, and up a small flight of stairs. The attic.

"This," she opened the door. "Is your room!"

I was speechless, this was the room of my dreams. When did she have the time to do all this? Alice was scary good.

The room was huge with black wood floors that spread out to all corners of the house. The stairs we were standing on came up in the middle of the floor. There were large circle windows on every wall, which were painted a soft bluish purple with white borders at the bottom, and a large white and black bed push to one of them. One corner of the room held a desk with a large flat screen apple computer and a tall silver standing lamp. There was a small library surrounded my black and white bean bag chairs in the far corner on top of a plush white rug. An entire wall was taken up by a flat screen TV and Stereo system. The last corner had a baby grand piano a pure silver flute and my violin set up with music stands… this was my room!

"How did you know I played the piano and flute?" was the first thing to pop into my head.

"Oh, I've been having visions of you joining our family for months now."

If she saw me joining their family how come she didn't see the army in Seattle?

"I just didn't know _how_you were going to join."

So she's a mind reader now too.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. "Well thank you… for everything." Alice's smile only grew bigger as she pulled me into a hug.

"You're welcome." she cheered. "Well enjoy your room. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said before she breezed down the stairs and closed the door behind her.

I looked around my room and noticed the large double doors by my Library. Knowing Alice that had to be the closet… I'll open it tomorrow.

I wondered around the room for a while before I jumped into bed. The ceiling above the bed was glass so the moon and the stars shown down on me all night until the sun came and chased them away. I think I might like it here.

**Well there you go! I would have posted this yesterday by my dad took my laptop from me and wouldn't give it I hope u like it! I read ur emails and made sure they were all put into the story so thank you for the help and keep them coming! R and R please.**


	11. No one's safe in the woods

As the sun began to rise I sighed. The stars were all gone now and the sky was so boring without them. I climbed under the covers on the bed and curled up in the warm darkness. This was all too weird, too new, and so _crazy_. I never got the chance to really think about what happened to me and how my life changed. I was too busy trying to stay alive in that hell hole.

It's been so long since I thought about my human life that I forgot most of it. I remembered how to fight and play my instruments, so why couldn't I remember the important things about my life? I've forgotten what my mother looks like! I hardly even remember what Brooke looked like… I suppose it would be better to forget everything. It would sure make it easier to live this life.

After one day I already know that all the Cullen's regret or miss something from there human lives, except Alice of course. She seems happy; even though she can't remember anything before this. I just wish I could forget Riley and what he's done to me. That would be wonderful!

Unfortunately even if I forget all about my life before I died, I would still remember Riley. I could never forget Riley. I would have to carry that around with me for the rest of eternity… if I live that long.

As if on cue the covers were suddenly ripped from me and tossed to the other side of the room. I let out a hiss of surprise and heard a familiar growl. Jasper… How the hell did he get up here without me hearing him?

"I thought Edward was supposed to watch me today." I said.

"He's spending the day at Bella's." Jasper told me. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes."

I sat up, about to protest, but he was already gone. I sighed and glanced over the closet doors, still a little bit iffy about opening them. I cautiously made my way over to them; I took a deep breath and opened it…. WOW

The closet was half the size of my room and was completely filled with clothes and shoes. There was everything from formal ware to a ratty pair of sweatpants. I let out a low whistle.

A few minutes later I had on a pair of skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt, and red converse. All in the right size of course. I was putting on a gray knit beanie when Jasper yelled for me to hurry up. I made an annoyed sound loud enough for Jasper to hear before I started down stairs.

Jasper was waiting by the door wearing a cute pair of jeans and a blue sweater. His arms were crossed and he was staring at me. I sat on the stairs… Awkward silence.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

He simple said "Out"… more awkward silence.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Hunting" I hate one word answers!

"We went hunting yesterday." there was a hint of venom in my voice.

"And we're going again today."

"May I ask why?" I said through my teeth

"If you calm down."

I almost snarled but I caught myself and took a deep breath. I made sure my smile showed all my teeth. Jasper smirked and I felt the wave of calm sweep over me. It sent chills down my spine.

"Bella's stopping by later today and you're thirsty." he explained

"In other words, Alice saw me killing Bella and then Edward trying to killing me, right?" Jasper smiled.

"Please, you wouldn't get that far." he laughed.

"I would too!" Calmness gone. Jasper was shaking his head, still laughing.

"No, you would not." I felt my anger flare.

"I got pass you and Emmett." I almost yelled.

"We underestimated you, we won't make that mistake again and then there's Edward, and he _will _kill you if you try to hurt Bella, don't doubt that."

My face scrunched up in a snarl and I was seeing red.

"You're not a good enough fighter to _survive_ Edward let alone kill him." I was on my feet before I knew it.

"I can kill _you_." I snarled before I lunged.

I could hear Jasper laughing in the sea of red I was seeing. I'm not sure how but Jasper was somehow holding me off the ground in one hand by my jaw. A snarl ripped through my throat but his was much more terrifying.

"No. You can't." I could hear the smile in his voice. "See how easily I can make you angry? I wasn't even trying. Until you have better control over your emotions you won't be killing anyone." He dropped me without warning. "Now come on little fledgling, I don't have all day." Oh hell no, did he just call me a baby bird!

I waited till his back was turned before I lunged again. I didn't make any noise or hint that I was attacking but Jasper turned around ready all the same. Again there was a rush of movement and Jasper held me from behind.

On arm wrapped around my waist and the other tilted me head to bare my neck to him. My gasp became a scream as his sharp teeth entered my flesh, crushing my wind pipe. I kicked but my feet were a good foot off the ground. He dug his teeth in deeper as I hung uselessly from his jaw. He stepped away dropping me to the floor in a heap.

I couldn't talk and my screams where a gargled mess as my throat healed itself. Jasper stood over me with disgust. He pulled me to my feet by my hair as my wind pipe sealed shut. He brought my face close to his and bared his teeth in a snarled. I cowered away from him.

"That was a warning, try it again and I won't hesitate in killing you. Understand?" when I didn't answer he gripped my hair tighter and snarled.

"I understand." I winced, my throat was sore from being ripped out. He let go of me.

"Now let's go, before you make me angry." I made sure there was a mile between us…

"She shows great promise doesn't she?" The master said.

"Yes, she dose. But she needs to work on that temper of hers." Said the other

"With that temper she'll be the perfect addition to our little witch collection." Said the master.

"If she can find what exactly her gift is." The other mutters.

"Yes, I'm still unsure of what her gift is myself." Said another.

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we." Master says.

"What game are you playing?" The other asked.

"That, we'll never know." And the master laughed.

Jasper made me drain two deer, a bear, and a lion we happen across. He pointed to another deer, I gave him a look; he said the lion was the last one. He gave me a look back, and then his eyes landed on the fresh bite mark on my neck. I quickly shut up and drained the deer. Be a good little newborn, stay alive; that was my plain.

Even after the deer the dull burn still sat in my throat. I'm not sure if it was Jasper's venom or this messed up diet but either way I could really go for a human right now. I heard a low growl and was surprised it wasn't Jaspers. Edward towered over me… shit.

"I see you've made minimal progress." Edward said.

"I wouldn't say that." He was suddenly at my said, hand on my shoulder; I concentrated on not smashing his face in.

"Left your mark on another newborn, eh Jasper?" He noted the bite that was embedded in my skin. "I think Alice might be jealous." He teased. We both scowled at the douchebag.

"Are you here to take her then?"

"Not yet." Edward looked me over. "I'm going to need your hat." He stated.

"Why?" I asked. Something hit me over the head.

"Don't ask questions; just give him your hat." Again I fought the urge to smash in his face in.

"Damn red neck. I fucking liked this hat." I muttered under my breath as I slip the beanie off my head. Edward chuckled and took it.

"What was that?" Jasper asked. He was irritated; good.

"What was what?" I asked. Jasper growled softly.

"What do you need the hat for anyway?" Jasper asked.

"The mutt needs to sniff out Bella's visitor and he needs to know which one he can kill." Edward said

"You have a dog?" I was confused; if they had a pet wouldn't they eat it?

"You haven't told her about the wolves?" Edward seemed surprised I didn't already know.

"I was getting there." Jasper shrugged.

"Another time then." Edward started to walk away, but paused. "Alice told you about Bella and me dropping by later?" He asked.

"Yes Edward, I've had her hunting all day." Jasper seemed a little insulted Edward had to ask.

"And you?" Edward asked. Wow, way to be a dick about it!

Jasper snarled. Edward shrugged and ran back to his girl. He was so whipped. As soon as Edward was out of view it started to rain. In minutes Jasper and I were soaked.

"Can we go home now?" I asked. Jasper raised a brow.

"'Home'?" he asked

"I mean back to your house. Can we go back to your house now?" I said fixing my mistake. Jasper made a face, clearly upset I'm calling his house home already.

"No, not yet. I still have much to do with you, before we head back." He stood there staring at me, deciding what we should do first. "I guess I'll take you to the boundary line." He paused. "How fast can you run?"

"Um fast I guess." Jasper smiled.

"Line is that way." He pointed in a generally direction behind him. "I'll race you."

"You're going to lose." I told him. He snorted before taking a head start. I didn't hesitate in running after him.

I quickly caught up to him and we paced each other for a minute before I passed him. I felt good to be running. This was my first time running with no one chancing me of wanting to kill me. I felt free for once, like nothing could stop me.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper slowing down behind me or the fact that he stopped and was screaming for me to come back. I didn't understand; weren't we racing? Does this mean I win? Or is Jasper trying to get me to stop so he can get ahead? Either way I'm not stopping. I ran through a wall of a horrible stanch but I kept running. It wasn't till I heard a heartbeat that I stopped. It wasn't human but it wasn't an animal either. Whatever it was coming this way and fast.

My curiosity got the best of me and I climbed into the nearest tree. I sat curled up in the branches, completely hidden in the leaves.

I could hear heavy paws sprinting through the trees, almost as fast as a vampire. After a moment the beast came into view.

It was a wolf, a huge wolf. But you could tell it was young. It was thin and gangly with varies shades of black and brown. The wolf as a cute narrow face and like a puppy it's ears and paws were just a bit too big. Simply the cutest most terrifying thing I'd ever seen.

The pup sniffed around where I was just standing. It sniffed around some more before it started sniffing up the tree I was in. I inched farther back into the growth to stay unnoticed. The branch shook a little and the wolf's head snapped up and stopped me.

The wolf tilted its head to the side and looked at me with big brown eyes; eyes that were way too smart to belong to an animal.

"Hi." I squeaked with a sheepish smile. "You wouldn't know how to get to the Cullen's house would you?" The wolf snarled. "I guess not." Time to go.

I quickly stood up and jumped to the next tree.

Now I've never had bad luck in my entire life, well up to two months ago, but that was beside the point. The point was that I'm a good person, I have good karma and when that tree branch broke leaving my in midair like wile coyote, I was pissed. Screw you universal balance!

The second I hit the ground the wolf was on me, snarling and snapping its teeth. The wolf and I rolled on the ground for a moment and I was using two hands to force its open jaw away from my face. I pushed the wolf's head away and my free hand went for its neck. I quickly found what I was looking for under the mass of fur and pinched it. The wolf fell limp and I pushed the unconscious body off of me.

I was brushing myself off when the rest of the wolves came. Newborn vampire on the wrong side of the border with a "dead" wolf at her feet didn't look good.

"Oh. Come on!" I cried in frustration. What the hell did I do to piss of karma this much!

I turn on my heel and ran in the direction I came in. The wolves were on my heels the whole way.

"Jasper!" I screamed. "Jasper help me!" I was nearing the wall-o-stink and I hope to god to could hear me.

Just as I was about to make it to the other side of the border I tripped… I FUCKING TRIPPED!

The wolves were on me in an instant snarling and biting and then as fast as they were on me, they were gone. The wolves were tense and looking around wildly like they couldn't see. I stood in a flash. A figure- not a Cullen, but definitely a vampire- stood in front of me. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face or any skin for that matter.

"Are you ok?" My savior asked.

"Fine." I said and then after a moment asked, "Who are you?"

"That's not important right-"

"GWEN?" Jasper yelled in the distance. I turned to face the direction Jasper was coming from and when I turned back the figure was gone. I ran to Jasper.

Jasper wrapped me in a tight hug and buried his face in my hair. He kept muttering how stupid I was and how worried I had made him, but I wasn't listening. Who was that?

"Who let him interfere?" The master roared.

"Calm down he saved her life and she's doesn't know who he is." Another chided

"That's beside the point! He defied orders and he's going to pay." The master was seething with frustration.

"Haven't we played this game long enough? Let's just get the girl and leave." Another griped.

"No. Tell the twins to spur the red head into acting early, and make sure my interest isn't near that war when it happens." Master commended.

**Well that's it for now. Remember 5 **_**reviews till next chapter! **_**I still want ideas!**


	12. New found power

**Hey guys! Since so many of you review, I'm raising the bar to **_**ten reviews**_** before the next chapter. I would still love some ideas! Email me them at Gwenshaw56 gmail . com (no spaces and the "at" symbol after 56 ) ****. Enjoy **

"You were worried about me." I said for the ninth time since he released me from his embrace. I was still had the same smug smile on my face and he was ready to rip his head off in frustration.

"No I wasn't" Jasper grumbled, still mad at himself for reasons I didn't know.

"Then why did you hug me?" I asked self-satisfied.

"Would you just drop it?" he snapped.

I pretended to mull this over of a moment. "No" I told me.

"I was worried, yes" I was about to rub it in his face. "But that was only because if you died I would have to explain to Alice and Rosalie how I let that happened, then have to deal with the wolves because they won't be happy."

"Mmhummm." I hummed. He sighed.

We walked in silence.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked after awhile.

"Uh…" should I tell him how I'm still alive? If the boy wanted the Cullen's to know he was here he wouldn't have ran off so fast. He saved my life; I owed him that much didn't I? "No, I out ran them." I lied. Jasper watched me for a minuet and I was starting to think that he was going to call me out on my lie.

"Good." There was another pause. "No more racing and next time... don't lie to me, your not the only one with a gift, remember that." he looked sad.

"but-"

"I don't need to know how you got away from the wolves. I'm just glad you did."

"Thank you" I whispered. He sighed again and I noticed he was walking rather close to me, almost protectively and for some reason I liked it.

"And," he took a deep breath "I'm sorry about this morning." he voice cracked on the apology as his fingers brushed the scare he left on my neck. I was touched. He went to wanting to rip my throat out to being happy I was alive in two days. And when he pulled me into a half hug as we walked home, I found myself hugging him back.

* * *

"She's getting attached A, we need to get her out now!" C roared. A's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I am fully aware of that brother," he spat "but we have to wait for Victoria to distracted the Cullen's long enough." A snarled in frustration.

"That Jasper is already attached to her; he won't let her go willingly… And then there's our young boy we have to factor in he already considers her his." M.

A.. cursed in Italian. "This is becoming much too complicated."

"Your not going to hurt her are you?" someone squeaked. All eyes turned to see who had interrupted them.

"No my young Missy we won't harm a hair her head. She's going to be a magnificent addition to our guard." A.

"And when I'm done helping you I get to live and you won't tell her right?"

"What ever you want dear, as long as you keep distorting the psychics visions of us and the army you may ask what ever you want of us." A.. smiled.

Missy nodded and turned to go when C and M exchanged glances. M touched A's hand for a moment.

"Ah, Missy, before you go is there anything at all you can tell us about Gwen; what she likes, dislikes, a weak spot perhaps?"

Missy hesitated; she was betraying her best friend. Yet she had to, otherwise she would be deemed useless and killed on the spot. "She doesn't have a weak spot." A. sighed and a very large figure stepped forward. "but," Missy quickly added, "she _did_ crave more blood then the others …when she was at the warehouse." _forgive me Gwen._

* * *

Every one was home when Jasper and I arrived. Well every one except Edward, he was still out with his human. How he stands to be near her is beyond amazing; I would have ripped her throat out a long time ago… oh great now my throat burned.

Emmett was suddenly right in my face, mere inches away.

"I thought you were taking her hunting Jazz." Emmett said confused.

"I did Emmett, what are you talking about?" Jasper walked back over to me and stooped down to look me in the eyes. "That's not possible. She's been hunting all morning her eye can't be getting dark yet." Emmett stood up and scratched his head, then shrugged.

"Guess she just has an appetite like you Jazz, you want me to take her out?" Jasper stood up quite fast.

"No, no. She's my… responsibility." he sounded a bit panicked.

"So I don't have to take her off your hands." We all turned around.

Edward and his human stood on the threshold of the garage. The human was behind Edward looking underneath his arm, to get a good look at me I suppose.

"No that won't be necessary anymore Edward." Jasper put a warning hand on my shoulder and gave a squeeze.

A soft breeze blew through the door around them and carrying the humans scent to my nose. She smelt so mouth-watering. My teeth throbbed with anticipation and the bitter venom pooled in my mouth; I needed something sweet and she was standing right there. A primal snarl ripped through the room and it took me a moment to realize it was mine and that I was moving forward. A hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.

Then I was on the ground, and there was a weight on me. Jasper had pinned me to the ground and was laying flush on top of me. I growled up at him and snapped my teeth inches from his face. I suddenly felt calm, and I couldn't even be mad at him for forcing it on me.

I was completely and utterly calm. I looked up at him and he was smiling, I gave a half smile. He staid on top of me till the humans sent was completely gone from the room.

"You good now?" He asked. I nodded and he got up off me. Edward and Bella were gone. I laid at Jasper and Emmett's feet and as soon as Jasper stopped pumping calm through my veins, I felt horrible. My throat burned again.

I jumped up to my feet and Jasper was ready with an it-wasn't-you-fault speech. I ran to my room before he could start it. When I heard him follow me I slammed the door shut. I could hear Alice assure him I needed time alone. Good Alice.

I had been out hunting all morning and yet I still tried to kill that damn human! How did they stand it? Why was Edward in love with his food anyway? It's his fault I'm like this! If he had enough sense to have relationships with your own species then none of this would've happened! I was getting ready to rip a bed post off when I movement in the corner caught my eye.

Edward sat in the corner of my room on my piano bench. He'd heard everything I was just thinking yet he wasn't looking at me or the piano really, he was just spaced out and I wondered briefly if he knew I was in the room.

"I'm full aware of your presence." He murmured.

"Um, hey about earlier-"

"Don't. It was my fault; I shouldn't have brought her inside." He was still staring at the keys.

"Where is it now?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"With the wolves."

"You left it alone with those things!"

"_She_." He emphasized his human was not an IT. "Is at a bonfire."

We sat in silence for several minuets. _This isn't awkward._ I thought after awhile. Edward's turned to face me.

"It wasn't awkward till you said that." he snapped.

"I didn't _say_ anything." I snapped back. There was a pause, and for a moment I thought this might turn into a fight.

"Fair enough." He shrugged, turning back to the piano. I waited a few more minutes before I thought _'Are you just going to stair at my piano all night, or is there a reason you in_ my _room?'_ Edward looked at me as if he forgot I was here. "Um no, I want to ask you a question." I gestured for him to ask away.

"What exactly did you do to Carlisle yesterday?" he asked. It took me a moment to answerer; I honestly have no idea what I did to him or why he collapsed like that.

"I don't know." it came out in a whisper.

"You have to know!" Edward was on his feet, slowly making his way over to me. "I saw what you saw. You found memories that have been forgotten for over three hundred years. You know everything he knows after only five seconds. You even cut off his motor skills!" He was crouched down in front of me, staring me down. "You have to know what you did." he sounded a bit frantic.

"I don't know how I did it or what that was! We lock eyes for a moment and the next thing I know I'm watching a four year old Carlisle walk with his dad in London." Edward pinched to bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well we're going to find out tomorrow." He decided and walked to the door. "Get some rest." he muttered before disappearing down the hall to his own room. The door swung shut.

I sat there for a long time. I heard Edward leave to pick up his blood bag, and the rest of the Cullen's playing games to pass the night. I finally grew bored with sitting and walked around my room.

How did I get into Carlisle head? Was my gift going to change again or was that it? I wonder if it's normal for gifts to shift around like mine. What was my gift any way? First I could just see if I could trust people. Then I saw quick flashes of Jasper's life. Now I can get into peoples minds! It didn't make sense they weren't connected at all!

It's this stupid eye; I covered it with my hand. It's been nothing but trouble since I was turned. I fell back onto the floor, probably leaving a dent, and looked up and out the skylight. What was wrong with me?

I turned on some soft classical music and climbed into bed; this was a habit I don't think I'll be able to break. After I snuggled under the covers and turned off the light I closed my eyes and pretended my life was normal again. Then all too soon it was morning and Edward was calling me down stairs. I sighed and got out of bed. I wore black skinny jeans and a Sinful Anjo sweatshirt.

I took my time going down stairs walking at a slow, even for humans, pace. Edward was sitting in the family room when I finally made it down stairs. He and Emmett were watching the news. They were talking about the continuing deaths and disappearances in Seattle. Apparently they'd found the bus we attacked. Of course there would be no bodies; those were most likely at the bottom of a lake under a rock. My mouth went dry, that was my last human hunt and I missed the taste so much.

"I'll take you hunting later." Edward said, still facing the TV. "Come sit down." He waved me over.

I sat in the love seat that somebody had moved to be facing the main couch Edward and Emmett were currently on. I waited till the report was over, witch was very uncomfortable. Edward and Emmett shoot me side glances every time the news lady mentioned how bloody the bus was and how polices are still baffled as to where the bodies are.

I didn't feel bad about what I did, I missed it even. Of course I wouldn't do it again for the sake of staying alive with the Cullen's. Not on purpose anyway. Edward smirked. I bared my teeth slightly and that smirk became a smug smile. I flipped him the finger and he chuckled.

Emmett stood up.

"Can we get this over with, I have thing I want to do today?" He asked. Edward nodded and stood as well.

They walked out the back door and I followed. We stood in the middle of the large meadow behind a stream that ran behind the house. Emmett was standing across from me and Edward was behind me, like he was coaching.

"Ok Gwen… try to overshadow Emmett." Edward ordered.

"I'll try."

At a first glance I saw that I could trust Emmett. I didn't look him in the eyes just yet as I concentrated. Small images of his life floated around him just like they did with Jasper. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

I was surprised by how fast his mind enveloped around me, his was much less complicated then Carlisle's. I already knew most of what was in here. When he was new to this life he killed a lady while she was picking apples. He had been on a walk with Rose when the wind had blown the wrong way, it happened so fast. I was his only real regret. _Enough with is memories Gwen. See what else you can do._ Edward was talking but I didn't hear him through my ears, I heard him through Emmett's. Nether the less I did was he asked and pulled away from his memories.

The moment I did I felt something tugging, pulling me, like I was folding ropes? I let them go and I heard a familiar thud. _Your controlling him now Gwen!_ _He fell,_ _Pick him back up_. I found the ropes again and tried to make him stand but he was too heavy. _What are you doing? _Another voice entered, distracting me. The ropes suddenly yanked and I was ripped from Emmett's mind.

"That was awesome!" Emmett cheered. "How did you do that?" I shrugged

"Jasper you just distracted her, what do you want?" Edward was clearly annoyed.

"Well my fledgling wasn't in the house. I was just trying to find her." He called me a baby bird again! I would've growled but three to one… I decided not to. Edward turned his attention back to us.

"Again." he commanded.

I locked eyes with Emmett again. I found my around much easier this time. I quickly found the same ropes and took fold of them. One slipped out of my grasp and I heard the thud. I dropped the other ropes and picked up the first one that fell. I concentrated hard and pulled the rope. _Good he's on his feet. Try to make him walk. _Edward said. _Don't over do it Gwen. _Jasper warned. I tried to say Okay but Emmett was the one who said it. _I think that's enough for today_. Jasper said. I put the ropes down and slid out of Emmett's mind. I was exhausted.

* * *

A. "See why we need her brothers?"

M. "She is very impressive indeed."

C. "And she'll soon be ours."

* * *

"That was amazing ." Jasper smiled. He was about to say something else but Edward held a hand up to stop him. He made a gesture to listen.

There was a something in the woods and it was coming this way. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I stood together to face what was coming. A man, big and tall, came into the clearing. I couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing a shirt or the huge wolves that flanked him. I recognized one of then as the wolf who found me in the tree, his teeth were barred and he was snarling, like the rest of them. Edward stepped forward.

"What is the meaning of this Sam? Your pack can't change on our land." His voice rang out and echoed around the meadow. A sense of calm drifted around; I glanced at Jasper and he nodded. The wolves stopped their snarls but were still alert.

"A member of your coven was on our land yesterday." Sam said. "That one," He pointed at me. "She knocked out Seth and temporarily took away our sight."

"That wasn't…" I stopped before I admitted that that boy saved me. Edward shoot me a glare.

"Gwen can't take away sight." Edward informed them.

"Regardless she was on our land, so she is ours to kill." Jasper and Emmett blacked me from them.

"Gwen is new to this life and this coven; we didn't have a chance to inform her of the boundaries or our treaty." Jasper said.

"She's new to this life?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but we didn't change her, if that's what your thinking." Emmett said. "We found her a few days ago." Sam clearly didn't believe him.

"I'd like to hear this from Carlisle." Sam said.

"Of course, meet us here to night and we will explain her better for you." Jasper said.

Sam nodded and he and the wolves faded back into the woods. They didn't turn their backs till they were a safe distance from us. We waited till they were done before we ran back home.

**SO sorry this chapter took so long! I watched Eclipse a few times and my block is gone! still open to ideas. TEN REVIWS till I start next chapter. R and R. **


	13. Family meeting

**Very disappointed that NO ONE took part in my contest to me my beta reader but what ever it was for you guys anyway. Idc if my spelling and grammar is crap but you all have been complaining about it! I give you a chance and no one wants to fix it so you all just get to deal with my crappy spelling and grammar and I better not hear any more complaints! enjoy **

By the time Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I made it home; Alice already had everyone sitting in the living room with Carlisle on his way. Everyone stared at me the moment I entered the house, like they were waiting for me to do something. I stood in the threshold staring back at them. They all looked at Alice, who only shrugged, then their gazes were averted else where. All except for Edward, who glared daggers at me, and Jasper, who was looking attentively at Edward.

I was about to ask what was up with him when there was a thud from upstairs. The sound came from either my room or Edwards'. I started to walk towards the stairs to investigate but Edward side stepped to block them. What was he- I sniffed the air; he tensed. I don't think I'll ever get used to that sent.

Human.

A low warning growl settled deep in Edwards' chest as he ever so slightly bared his teeth. A chill crept up my spine; it smelled so sweet. Edward snarled and took a step towards me; I took a deep breath before I stopped breathing. And I thought we were getting along.

"Edward," Esme scolded "you can't blame her for being curious." the growls stopped.

Edward stared me down for a few more seconds before he breezed upstairs to check on his chew toy. I turned back to the others. Everyone was back to doing whatever. Except Jasper; he was standing, watching me protectively. I glanced at Alice; she looked worried and sad as she looked up at Jasper. She knew something.

I decided to ignore her and sat between Rose and Emmett. It was a bad idea. As soon as I sat down they cooed and poked me like a child. Emmett went on to tell the girls about what I did to him today and how awesome it left with me in his head. I would've been blushing if I could. Rosalie pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head… someone save me!

As if on queue Carlisle pulled into the drive way. Jasper snapped out of what ever he was in and came to stand behind me, leaving Alice alone on the love seat. We waited till the engine was cut then almost simultaneously, Carlisle was walking in. He still wore his doctor's coat and a mixture and worry and fear was playing in his features. He seemed to calm down ever so slightly when he saw that we were all whole and alive.

"Where's Edward?" He almost sounded breathless!

"Here." Edward called before he appeared on the stairs. There was a smug of lip gloss on his lip. I felt sick; he _KISSED_ that thing! Edward whipped his mouth on his sleeve and gave me a pointed look. _Hey man, I'm not going judge yea. _A muscle jumped in his jaw.

"Good, good" Carlisle sighed in relief "Now what's this I hear about the wolves?" He looked around for an explanation. I couldn't help but notice his eyes locked with mine for a moment longer then the others.

Jasper and Edward stepped forward at the same time to explain. Edward and the others gave him a questioning look_. _Jasper shrank back behind me. Edward went on to explain.

"Emmett and I were out testing Gwen's gift when Jasper showed up. Shortly after that the wolves claimed Gwen was on their land the other day." Edward turned to Jasper who was currently playing with a few strands of my hair, completely spaced out.

"Jasper." Carlisle's tone could almost be considered sharp, "You let Gwen on their land?" He gave Jasper a look that was worse then any look a father could give his child. A look you would go to great lengths to not be the cause of.

Jasper was silent for a long moment and his hands were almost shacking as they continued to twist my hair. He cleared his throat and straightened up, still keeping a hand tangled in my hair.

"I was taking her down to the border to explain the treaty and show our boundaries." He began. "There was so much to do that I thought it would be faster if we ran that rest of the way. So we raced."

At this point Jasper's voice had taken on a new personality. One, I realized, that belonged to Major Whitlock in the Civil war. His hand had left my hair and there was the smallest hint of a southern accent that lingered on his breath.

"Gwen didn't realize we had reached the line. I called to her but she kept going." Carlisle shifted his gaze to me; Chills were having a field day up and down my spine. I swallowed.

"I thought we were still racing." My voice was an octave higher then usual. "I noticed Jasper had stopped and I was about to go back to him, I really was, but-"

If I tell then the rest I would have to tell them about that boy. I owed him my life; the least I could do was not let the Cullen's know he was here…

"But what?" Carlisle pressed.

"But nothing," I almost whispered, "I ran back to Jasper and the wolves must've caught my scent 'cause they chased me off." He held my gaze for another moment and I felt Jasper's grip tighten on my shoulder. Edward gave me a hard look. _Please don't tell them! I own that boy my life this it the least I can do! I'll do anything you want just please don't tell them! _His expression softened and he gave me a slight nod.

"Wait a minuet." Emmett stepped in. "Gwen you were in Carlisle's and my thoughts." I nodded. "How come you didn't know about the wolves or the border?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at me with a hint of suspension

"I don't know." not good enough "I was only in his head," I pointed to Carlisle. "For ten seconds. I just had time to skim over everything. Only a few things went into detail." I explained using the last bit of my air.

"What about my thoughts?" Emmett asked again. I mentally cursed him when I took another breath of burning air. I notice Edward tense ever so slightly in the corner of my eye the same time all my muscles coiled, ready to run up stairs and snap the blood bag's neck.

"I was in your thoughts for two seconds tops. Edward had me focus on motor control, that's it." They all seemed to accept my answer as the truth, which it was.

"I'll work with her more on that." Edward promised. I not sure if he means my poor self control or my 'gift'.

Carlisle nodded and began to pace back and forth for a few minuets pondering all that we had told him. He sat down next the Esme on the couch and sighed.

"When do they want to meet?" Carlisle asked.

"Tonight, at the border." Jasper said.

"Then all we can do is explain our present situation."

"What do we tell them if they want to know where she came from?" Emmett asked "those mutts think we turned her."

Carlisle paused for a moment; thinking.

"Carlisle?" Edward sounded hurt and angry. "No."

"Edward they have to know. They need to protect their people and perhaps they'll help us." Edward stared Carlisle down for a long moment "It would mean more protection for Bella." That made him shut up, he wasn't about to argue Bella's safety.

Edward went and sat next to Alice on the love seat in defeat.

"Mind filling the rest of us in?" Emmett nearly snarled. He clearly didn't like being left out of their silent conversation.

"Carlisle thinks if we tell the Wolves, about Victoria and the army Gwen came from and that she's part of our family now, they won't see her as a threat and help us protect the town." Alice muttered.

"They can't kill her is she's part of the family. That would upset the treaty." Emmett stated.

"Exactly," Alice said "I can't see if it will work Carlisle, but it's worth a shot."

"Do I get to go?" I asked using my limited supply of air.

"It would be best if you didn't." Jasper said from behind me.

"I'll stay and watch you!" Alice volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

Alice's face went blank as she searched the future. Her brow puckered and a look of confusion crossed her face but it was soon replaced with confidence and the vision ended. Edward raised an eye brow and he was about to say something but Alice gave him a look that froze him in his tracks.

"We'll be fine Jasper." Alice assured him. She was either lying or had no idea.

"Then it's settled," Carlisel said. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rose, and I will meet with the wolves tonight; and Alice and Gwen will stay here." He clarified.

"What about Bella?" Edward asked. _Oh my god, you are so annoying!_ He ignored me and waited for Carlisle's reply.

"Rose and I will watch after her dear." Esme spoke up. Rosalie was about the protest, clearly upset with the idea, but Esme shot her one her 'mother looks'. Rose still looked crossed.

"Alice can't you watch after Bella instead? I'll stay here and watch Gwen." Rose afford.

"I think Bella would enjoy that much more." Edward agreed. "Will you Alice?"

"I'd love to Edward." Alice still sounded as enthusiastic as ever. "Sorry Gwen maybe next time."

"Oh, don't worry about me I'll be fine with Rose." I said to be polite because quite frankly I didn't care.

"Sounds good." Carlisle said flashing Esme a smile. "Now onto more urgent matters-" because the wolves' threatening to kill me isn't urgent…

"The problem in Seattle is getting much worse." Carlisle continued. "The Volturi might decide to step in soon."

"Volturi?" Carlisle paused to look at me. "What's that?" I asked.

They all seemed a bit uneasy by my lack of knowledge. Edward was the one that answered. I saw bits of them in Carlisle and Emmett's memories but I didn't know exactly what they were.

"The Volturi are like royalty among us." He began. "They enforce the laws of our kind and dispose of those who break them."

"What are the laws?" I feel like it should have been obvious but I still asked.

"Basically it's doing anything that will expose us to the humans." Edward answered again. "Bella and I had a run in with them a while back."

"I know." I got that information from Carlisle my first day here. That was one of the few things that did do into detail.

"Then you know what'll happen if they decide to stop by after dealing with the newborns?" he sounded irritated with me.

"Umm." Evidently I missed that part.

"They'll see Bella hasn't been turned yet." He said. "And you, being a newborn from Seattle and all. They'll probably kill you." I felt myself go pale… er

"Anyway," Carlisle interrupted. "If the newborns are coming for us then we need to figure out a plan and protect Bella." He took in the stressed looks of everyone for a moment. "But we can do that latter tonight after our meeting with the wolves." He decided. "Till then you're all free to do as you please."

Carlisle and Esme left to do what ever it is vampire parents do. Edward disappeared upstairs; the rest of the people in the room stood and started wondering away. I got up as well, unsure of what to do. Emmett come up behind me and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed using the last of the air I had again. He gave no reply or indication he was going to do as I asked. I was about to growl and _make, _him put me down but Jasper gave me a warning look.

"Come on Gwen I want you to show Rose and Alice your trick!" He said as he walked to the door.

"Emmett put the poor girl down!" Rose scolded. "Can't you see she exhausted?"

"Oh she's fine." Emmett lied. I just hung there not really caring anymore.

"Emmett put her down." Jasper stepped in now. "You can play with her tomorrow after I take her hunting." Emmett sighed, his shoulder pressing into my stomach as he did. If vampires could be sick…

A crushed Emmett rolled me off his shoulder and placed me on my feet. He ruffled my hair on his way back to Rose before they too disappeared. I turned around but Alice and Jasper were also gone. People in this house are too quiet.

I walked around and sat down on the couch. I tried to watch some TV but every channel seemed to be reporting the rising death toll in Washington. The TV went black. I sat there for awhile before I went up to me room.

I was in the stair well next to Edward's room when the scent hit me. Blood. Sweet, sweet human blood. I could hear her heart beat through the thin walls… Thump thump…thump thump… I groaned as my throat shoot up in flames.

Bursting into that room and draining that human dry would mean my immediate death. I keep reminding myself this as I reluctantly climb the rest stairs to my room. Once behind the door I ran to the circular window and took a good lungful of clean air. Now that my head was cleared I could think again.

I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm going hunting now.

**Well there you go sorry it took so long and that nothing happened. **Alec was going to be in this chapter **but no one did the contest so… **10 **reviews** till next chapter **15** if you want **Alec in it! **


	14. Worth it

**So I realize it's been like two months since I last updated and I'm sorry… boy / friends who are boys drama but I'm back.**

**"Enjoy the chapter my loves."**

**"Alec… your just too damn gorgeous!"**

**"I know. And for all you who have read this chapter and the next one and are all like WTF what just happened. Katie has decided that Gwen fell in love a bit too fast so she rewrote the ending. I personally liked the old one but im just paid to stand here with no shirt so…" **

I let out a sigh. This was nice.

I had successfully taken down a bear not too long ago and I was currently lying on a cool mossy rock by the stream. The water held the faintest hint of red from the blood I washed off my hands and arms. Hunting was still a messy chore for me.

The sun was almost complete it's journey for the day and I knew that everyone would be gathering to meet with the wolves soon. They'd quickly realized I was missing if they haven't already. I wonder what my punishment will be when I return. Maybe they'd starve me like Riley did when I snuck out to feed when it wasn't my night to do so. Or maybe Jasper would rip out my throat again. Or my own stupidity will be my punishment. Or maybe they'll simply be done with me and I'll be disposed of.

I'm sure that last one won't happen though. I have a feeling I've gotten too close to them for them to kill me for something like this. But they would be disappointed in me, and it would be very hard to get away like this for a long time.

Even with this in mind I couldn't bring myself to get up from my sunny rock and go back to the house. So I didn't. But I will get up to walk for a bit. I think I ran through a small meadow when I was trying to find some hot blood out here. It would be a good place to catch the sun set.

As I stood and gathered myself from the rock, I had the most unsettling feeling of being watched. Careful not to show my discomfort I stretched and looked around as if I was admiring the beautiful forest.

There was nothing. Nothing to see, smell, or hear. I have recently noticed that the more I develop my gift of sight the weaker my hearing becomes. It's not horribly noticeable but it is noticeable. But even with my slightly handicapped hearing there is nothing out there to hear that shouldn't be heard.

With that aside I picked up a fast human walk towards the meadow I had found. It was smaller then the one I had found with Edward and that human's sent in it, but it had just as many flowers. The setting sun turned the trees, which were still dripping from the shower the other day, a light jade green.

I sat on the large rock in the center of the small clearing and wished I had brought my violin. I missed the feel of polished wood under my finger and the warm vibrations from the horsehair bow. I watched, as the sun was minuets from diving under the horizon for the night, in complete bliss.

A branch snapped.

I was on my feet in an instant and I cursed my hearing for not warning me sooner. I sunk into my crouch but straightened after a moment, feeling silly.

A single grey wolf, normal wolf thank God, trotted into the clearing. When she saw me she froze. She had been in a fight quite recently. Her back left leg was bleeding and held no weight. Aside from that she looked lethal. Her ears were flat against her head and her teeth were bared but it was clear by her eyes she didn't want to fight me.

We stared at each other for a moment but the wolf didn't budge. It reminded me of the dog I had when I was little. We remained like this till the sun was down for the day. The moon quickly filled the meadow with an eerie light.

"Hello Gwen, my little pigeon." For a split second I thought the wolf was talking to me but then I saw the figure standing in the dark of the forest on the edge of the meadow. He had been so quiet I must've ignored his movement for a small animal.

Even with her bad leg, the wolf bounded out of the clearing. No doubt to somewhere much safer then here.

"Wait for me!" I wanted to scream.

The man took a step into the light. He was tall and big like Emmett with short dark hair. His muscles were very defined even under the cloak he wore. I froze; it was the same cloak that boy wore. The man smiled, making his burgundy eyes twinkle and reveling his sharp teeth.

"How do you know my name?" I was surprised by how confident I sounded. The man hesitated.

"I'm afraid that's classified pigeon." He was teasing me now. "But to make it fair… I'm Felix." Volturi! "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He began to circle me. If I didn't think he was about to kill me then I might've found him pleasant.

"You're very hard to get to you know." His voice was low and smooth but held an undertone that was menacing. "I thought you'd never get out of your cage little pigeon." We locked eyes for a moment but as if he knew what I could do, he looked away and looked where he was walking. "Such beautiful eyes you have."

"Thank you." I said out of habit of receiving a compliment.

"Your quite welcome pigeon." I heard a distant howl and I remembered the wolves that the Cullen's had to meet with. They had no doubt found out that I was missing.

"I have to go now." I told the man. He tilted his head to the side and staring at me with those red eyes. He paused mid step for a second before he continued circling.

"I don't want you to leave." His voice was so smooth now I almost wanted to stay with him.

"I have to." I told the man. I hared Felix stop behind me.

"No you don't." He purred.

A breeze flew through the trees and I made the first move. Felix was rather confused as to how he ended up on his back, but the time everything caught up for him, I was long gone.

I had no idea where I was or where the house was but I still ran. I ran toward the distant wolf's howl I had heard earlier. Felix was fast, a lot faster then his size would make him seem. He was on my heels after only a few seconds. The stream where I had rested an hour before was coming up fast, that water would slow me down. I jumped.

Before I had time to touchdown on he other side of the wide stream, Felix's strong arms found their way around me.

We hit the ground rolling. When my back struck a rock we stopped. I tried to use the moment of to get back on my feet but he quickly had me pinned. I bared my teeth and hissed. His grin was sadistic.

"You caught me off guard." He growled. "That's a very hard thing to do little pigeon." I snarled and snapped my teeth at his nose.

Felix looked into my eyes a moment too long and I knew he was mine. Felix's memories were very dark. He was part of the Volturi, a thought that made me shudder, and his main job it seemed was hunting down people with a man named Demetri and killing them. I wondered for a fraction of a second if he was here to kill me, but that was impossible. The Volturi couldn't possible know I exist.

I left his memories and quickly found the ropes being pulled from my hands.

"_get out…"_The voice was distant but it was Felix speaking to me inside is mind.

It scared me from a moment but I ignored him and worked on removing him from me so I could run.

_"Get out!_" the thought was much more forceful this time and the ropes were becoming harder the hold. What was this?

"_GET OUT"_The ropes gave a strong yank and I found myself looking at a very angry Felix, who still had me pinned to the rock.

I could feel the shook and terror on my face. How did he do that? I panicked. Everything I tried to do to make him drop me was useless. He was just too strong. If I live through this I'll never sneak out of the house again. I began to cry yet no tears formed.

"Such defiance will never do where you're going, you'll just get punished" He sneered. His nose skimmed the curve of my neck; chills ran through me. "You know what my favorite part about sinking my teeth into a newborn?" he purred in my ear. "It's tasting the blood that still lingers in their veins."

Felix bit into my hollow carotid artery with such force I was too shocked to scream at first. But after that shock was gone all I could do was scream. I mustered every last once of strength I had to push him off me.

My freedom didn't last long. The moment I was on my feet he had me pinned to the rock I hit earlier.

"Don't _ever_ try to overshadow me again." He snarled. "Understand?" I nodded quickly.

"Felix!" a familiar voice roared. Felix turned to look behind him before he let me go.

"I thought you'd never show up." Felix's voice was pleasant and playfully exhausted as if he wasn't just about to rip my head off.

"What are you doing with her?" The boy who saved me from the wolves stood tense with anger before us. He glanced me over and his gaze came to rest on the fresh bite mark I had. There were now two of them on my neck.

I could see the boys face now that his hood was drawn back. He was young, my age or a bit older, with the soft looks and slight round face of a child. His hair was a dark brown looking almost black in the moonlight. Red eyes indicated he preferred human over animal blood. He was very handsome.

"Looking for you of course." Felix turned and took a threatening step towards the boy and away from me. "Aro is very upset with you right now." He took another step. "He sent word for you."

There was a long pause of deliberation as the boy gave Felix a death glare. If these two worked for together then this boy must be part of the Volturi as well. This is bad. They'd surly kill me, like the Cullen's said, if they found out who turned me and where I came from.

"I'll go with you." He finally decided.

"Excellent." Felix cheered.

Felix turned to face me again and was back in front of me in one stride. His hand reached out the stroke my cheek but I couldn't move or protest; I was terrified of what he might do to me again.

The boy was suddenly by my side holding Felix's hand away from me. The expression on his face was horrifying. If I were still human I would have fainted from fear.

"Don't." He warned. Felix's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"As you wish." Felix turned to leave yanking his hand from his. "Come one little one, your sister's been very worried about you." Felix called as he disappeared into the trees. "I'll be seeing you latter pigeon." His voice ghosted through the trees sending a chill over me.

The boy sighed next to me; I looked to see why he was still here. His bright red eyes bored into mine with such intensity for a second I thought he could see into me like I could him.

"Are you ok?" He breathed. I nodded in awe. He smelled like the air right after it rains in the summer, sweet and calm.

Who was this kid? He's saved me twice now. He reached out to touch me and I let him. Not out of fear like Felix but because I saw that I could trust him completely. His hand was soft and gentle as it moved from my cheek to tangle in my hair.

He leaned in slowly, his breath smelled of human blood yet my throat didn't burn. His lips brushed mine and he paused, waiting for me to respond.

What am I doing? I don't know this guy. I didn't even know his name! I've seen him once before this and I'm about to let him kiss me? He could be crazy and for all I know he was sent here by his bosses to kill me. But he did save me… twice.

**(HERE) **I took in a breath and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

The boy stood there in a mixture of shook and confusion. He took a moment to compose himself.

"I should be the one apologizing, I just… got ahead of myself." He swallowed hard and his jaw twitched.

He turned his head away from me clearly angry with himself. Yep he might be crazy, but even crazy vampires that save people deserve thanks. I took a deep breath and stood up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. He was a good foot taller then me, then again everyone seemed a good foot taller then me.

It was light and quick but it seemed to be enough. Alec's face light up and a crooked smirk appeared on his face.

"Thank you, for saving me... sir?" His laugh was like wind, so light and carefree.

"You can call me Alec." His laughter died down. "And you're welcome-"

"Gwen."

"Gwen." The way he said it sent chills of pleasure down my spine. We stood there for a moment in silence.

"um, I have to find my way home now." I announced. "Bye Alec." And I ran.

"Bye dove." His whisper floated through the trees after me.

I turned to wave but he was already gone. After a few minuets of running I slowed to a stop. I stood there for a moment giving my brain time to process all that's happened so far this evening. It was a lot to take in.

I began to walk in the direction home was. Taking my time as to have more to think of Alec. As I got closer to the house I realized how much trouble I could be in. The list of punishments I had thought of earlier seemed like a mercy compared to what Edward could've cooked up.

All too soon I was standing in front of the front door. I could hear movement inside but couldn't quite tell where every one was in the house. I took a step to go in and winced at the loud creak the door made. Everything went quiet.

**You know the drill**10 reviews **till I start the chapter**15 reviews **if you want something good to happen in it and now**20 reviews **if u want in posted in under a month. I WANT 100 REVIEWS!**


	15. how do I know you again

**Thanks for the 100 reviews guys! I feel so awesome knowing you all like this story so much! Sorry it takes me so long to update. Summers almost here so the time between updates shouldn't be as long anymore! I'm leaving for camp for a week and I just wanted SOMETHING up before I left so this is really short sorry! **

_I could hear movement inside but couldn't quite tell where every one was in the house. I took a step to go in and winced at the loud creak the door made. Everything went quiet._

The door was yanked open before my hand touched the knob.

Jasper stood almost silhouetted in the doorway, a livid expression touched his features. His jaw flexed and I could feel he was trying very hard to control his anger.

Almost right away his steady eyes focused on the fresh bite mark on my neck that mirrored the one he left. Wordlessly he stepped aside to let me in the house. I hesitated, testing how angry he actually was, before ducking past him.

When I saw the expressions on everyone's face I almost wished Felix had killed me. They all ranged from disappointment to rage. I took a step back only to back into the marble rock that was Jasper. His steely hands gripped my shoulders.

Carlisle stood up, his face blank, his normal bright eyes seemed dead and thirsty; he's been under a lot of stress. He took a deep breath and for a moment his teeth were bared. I felt myself go bone white and I cringed into Jasper.

Carlisle slowly walked towards us to tower over me. I flinched slightly when he reached out to me; Jasper's grip tightened. Carlisle's fingers were light and warm as he tilted my head to the side exposing my neck to him.

He was going to kill me. This is how I'm going to die. Murdered by an angry vampire. Not from old age or sickness or even a car crash. There were so many things I haven't done yet. I'd die before I've had a boyfriend or even a kiss. I had thought that Edward or even Riley was going to be the one to kill me, I never thought Carlisle…

His carefully trained fingers traced my new scare. I let out a soft sigh or relief and joy. He was just looking at the bite.

Carlisle held his thumb in front of my mouth, like a parent about to rub off a smug on his child's face. After a moment I quickly licked it and he rubbed my venom over the scare. I felt my skin close over the bite.

"Who did this?" He muttered. After the silence that engulfed the house since I entered, his voice was piercing.

"I don't know." I said, " He said his name was Felix."

There was a collective growl that rolled through the room.

"He's Volturi," I almost choked, "Isn't he?" Carlisle sighed.

"Yes." He said.

Carlisle turned and went to sit next to Emmett. Jasper released me to sit next to Rose; Alice must be with Bella already, leaving me in the center of the room.

"What happened out there?" Emmett asked.

"He just appered out of no where and-"

"Why were you out there in the first place?" Jasper nearly snarled. The wave of rage lasted a moment before Jasper controlled himself again.

"I was…" the words weren't coming out. "I was thirsty." My eyes were trained on the rug as if the pattern on it was the most fascinating thing I've ever seen.

I was suddenly looking at Edward as he clenched my jaw so tight I was forced to open it. He lightly sniffed my breath.

"There's the scent of human blood on her but she didn't drink any." He let me go and began to walk back to his seat. Edward sounded almost disappointed by the information. _Can't kill me yet. _He snorted.

Carlisle nodded then gestured for me to continue.

"I was out hunting some bear," I looked at Edward as I put emphasis on 'bear'. "When I felt someone watching me. I was resting in a small field when he found me." I continued to tell the story, leaving out the part when Alec almost kissed me. There was silence after I finished. Jasper was the one to break the silence.

"Felix was prepared to block you." He said, "They must know about you and your gift."

"But how?" Rose asked

"Aro must be keeping a close eye on us." Carlisle said. "A member of the guard or even a nomad could've seen Gwen and told Aro about her."

"He dose have a habit of collecting those such as Gwen." Edward said then looked at me. "Why don't you go clean yourself up upstairs?" he suggested.

I looked down at myself. My shirt and pants were cover in a mixture of blood and dirt and a series of holes.

With out a word I disappeared up stairs to my room. I didn't have to look in the mirror to tell I looked horrific. Blood and bear fur matted my hair, my face streaked with dirt and blood like my clothes.

I walked through my closet to the small bathroom Alice had buried in there.

The room was small but the light yellow-green paint gave the illusion that it was bigger then it really was. Unlike most of the house the wall facing outside was made of mirrors instead of windows, giving it the privacy all bathrooms should have. Other then that it was a very simple bathroom. The stainless steal shower was a glass cage with some high tech system in it that looked very intimidating. The counter was black marble with a steal sink on one end. On the other were rows of hair products and tools… Alice

It took me a moment to figure it out but I some how turned the shower on hot. I didn't care that I couldn't feel the temperature difference it just felt normal and I need normal right now.

I stripped while I watched in slight amazement as the water came down from the ceiling like a waterfall. Although I couldn't really feel the temperature of the water I could tell my skin was warming and it felt good.

Despite the soothing beat of the water on my head the other's voices carried up to my ears. I looked up, letting the dirt and blood flow off, and listened to the Cullen's talking about me.

"So they sent Felix, Alec, and God knows who else to get her?" Emmett asked.

"It seems so." Carlisle said.

"But nothings stopping them form checking in on Bella." Edward said, "They might even use the fact that she's still human to make us give them Gwen." Is Edward defending me?

"Well we can't let that happen." Rose snapped.

"I agree." Edward defended. "Have you seen today's paper?" I heard something wet hit the table, the newspaper.

I had seen it earlier today before I snuck out, **SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS**, it had sent chills down my spine but what scared me worse was a small part of me wanted to be back there at the house with Riley and the others.

"It's getting worse." Edward said. "Gwen might be our only hope at ending this." I knew it was too good to be true. Edward would never defend me, unless it meant the safety of his blood bag.

"You can't possible put that much pressure on her!" Esme chimed in. " She's only 15 for goodness sake."

"Esme's right" Carlisle said. "It's our fault Gwen was turned, we can't put anymore of out problems on her"

There was a silence as everyone took this in. It was their fault I was turned. If Edward didn't… but he did and that's all that matters, I told myself. There was no point getting mad at any of them for what happened to me. None of them could've seen what their decisions would lead to.

I grabbed the comb and started getting the bear fur out of my hair while they launched themselves into a conversation on what they're going to do with the newborns.

When I was finally finished cleaning myself up I dried off and threw on some clothes as I walked through my closet. After tucking my wet hair into a messy ponytail I stepped back into my room to face reality… Reality looked a lot like Jasper.

Jasper stood in the middle of my room leaning on the rail of the stairs. His eyes, like Carlisle's, were dark, lifeless, and thirsty. They bore into me with such intensity I was frozen in place like a bird in front of a snake.

"We thought you ran away." Jasper began. "That you were out on a killing spree in Forks." I was about to snap back a smart remark on their trust in me but if my newborn disappeared I would've thought the same thing.

"I wouldn't do that." I whispered.

"We looked around town for you." He continued like he didn't hear me. "When we didn't hear screaming we checked the forest. Then we found the bear and we figured you just went out of a snack." He said.

"We tried to track you," He stood up from the rail. "But your scent disappeared and Alice couldn't see you." He began to stalk towards me. "A few hours latter you show up with this." He roughly yanked my jaw to the side revealing my new scare.

He stared at it for a few minuets before yanking my jaw back so I had no choice but to look in his eye. His eyes were no longer stressed but worried and vulnerable with a hint of some unknown recognition like he just realized I was someone he knew.

"If you ever," His voice was forceful yet shaky, "Leave without my permission again-" I quickly stepped back and slapped his hand away from me.

"Permission?" I hissed. "You don't own me!"

"Yes Lilly I do." He snarled through his teeth… _Lilly_? "I won't loss you again. You are my responsibility and you do what I say."

"Or what?" As soon as the words left me mouth I regretted them but I held my ground and stared Jasper down.

I suddenly felt like someone ripped my heart out and it was the worst feeling ever. I felt empty, hallow and a numb ach spread through my body. Then there was pain; a horrible pain. The hole where my heart used to be grew bigger, like something was tearing it apart from the inside and I was falling apart. Along with the pain I felt lost and alone; so alone. Something was missing. Something had left and taken a part of me with it. It was like everything, everyone, had been taken away from me and I was nothing. I was weak. I was a failure. I lost everything. I was _nothing_.

I fell to my knees and hugged myself trying to keep myself from crumbling to pieces. I tried to scream, to make him stop, but no sound came from my mouth. I gazed up at him, begging with my eyes, his expression was blank and he did nothing. I could hear hurried footsteps and Rose appered in the corner of my vision but my brain wouldn't register what was happening.

"Jasper!" Rose's voice was shocked and angered. "Jasper, stop it!" Rose shook him. "She is not Lilly! Don't you dare take that out on her!"

I had no idea what Rose was talking about but a moment after she said what she did I felt normal again. A gust of air filled my lungs when the hole in my chest was full again.

I opened my eyes, unaware that I had closed them, and Jasper was gone.

"He left with the others to meet with the wolves." Rose said.

"Lilly." I whispered.

"What?"

"He called me Lilly." Rose was quiet. "Who is that?"

I got to my feet and looked Rosalie in the eye.

"Who is she?" I asked again only more firm and demanding.

"She was Jaspers best friend when he was human." She said. "Her name was Lilly Ann Watson."

"My great great great grand mother's name. She disappeared right after she gave birth to my great great grand mother."

Rose gave me a put-two-and-two-together look.

"Jasper's best friend was your great great great grand mother."

**SO sorry this is SO short and kind of a random plot twist but hey had to have some filler in there somewhere! See you all in a week and REVIEW! **


	16. Punishment

**Hey so sorry it's taken so long for me to update! My mac crashed and the hard drive thing had to be cleared so I lost all of my work including the original ch. 16. So here's something a little different. Enjoy and review.**

I quickly made my way down the cold stone hall way. My shoes echoed loudly off the walls with each step I took closer to that room. That room, that's represented death to me every since I arrived here.

I hated this place. It was lifeless and smelled like old blood and fear. No one smiled here. Well no one except Aro. He smiled, but his smile always sent chills up my spine and usually resulted in someone's pain or death. With that little witch of his, the one who enjoyed causing pain so much, I saw that smile often.

But I shouldn't be thinking about things like this. He'll hear my thoughts, know I'm not happy, know how much I hate this place he's created. I didn't want to know how he'd react to that.

I stopped walking and quickly tried to clear my mind, with little success. I knew better then to let my mind wonder like that.

After a few deep breaths I continued on my way to the feeding room.

Aro and the other masters had requested my presence. They were frustrated with their progress of obtaining Gwen and the guards inability to follow orders. For what ever reason they thought I held all the answers to these problems. Though I fail to see why, I only knew Gwen for about three months. I hardly knew her. But I mustn't let the masters know that. If they think I am of no use to them then they'd surely have me killed. The are not people who carry dead weight.

I shook my head. All these thoughts were dangerous.

Life here in Italy has been tough. When the Volturi came to seattle to confront Victoria they took me and any other promising newborns. When they found out about Gwen and how she was now part of the Cullen coven, they were furious. Needless to say, Aro wanted Gwen as part of the guard, badly. If his hunch about her is correct then Gwen might be the most powerful vampire that's ever existed.

My job here was is intercept and distort Alice Cullen's visions that would give any clue to the Volturi being involved. That was the only thing keeping me alive.

I looked up. I was here.

"Christina, it's so lovely to see you."

Jane.

"It's best not to keep the Master's waiting." She said in her sweet child's voice.

I turned around. Jane looked so innocent, like an angel.

"I suppose your right." I said with a fake smile. But I knew better. Jane was a monster, just like her brother.

I turned back to the large double doors before me.

Here we go.

I opened the door just enough for me to slip in. I turn to close it but Jane was already standing in front to the closed door. She flashed me a polite smile, which I did not return before turning around. I quickly scanned the room. I was a bit confused as to why there were so few people in here so close to dinner. Alec and Felix were the only ones that stood by the Masters.

Once again my shoes echoed off the cold stone walls as I walked to stand before the three ancient vampires. I bowed my head in respect.

"Look brothers. Our dear friend Missy has finally made it to us." Aro voice held a hint of annoyance. "Tell us child, what held you."

I looked up now. Everyone was looking at me for the reason to why I took so long to get here. The worst part about this is I can't lie or he'll know.

"Just some busy thoughts." Aro's eyes narrowed just a bit at that.

Aro lifted himself out of his chair and floated down to me. I offered my hand before he could request it. His milky eyes glared at me before he took my other hand, leaving the one I offered hanging awkwardly in the air. I let it fall to my side.

I locked eyes with Alec for a moment but he couldn't seem to hold my gaze. He did something...

Without thinking I ripped my hand out of Aro's grip. Everyone moved to react but Aro's gaze froze them.

"What happened?" I asked. Aro smiled, that sick twisted smile that made me want to scream.

"Your friend Alec here got a bit to close to the Cullen family." He sneered the word 'family' like it left a bad taste in his mouth. He turned back to walk to his chair. "They know what we want." he said sitting down. "I want all you attention on making sure they do not connect us to the newborns." He ordered. "Do not fail me."

"Yes, Master." I bowed.

Aro waved his hand to dismiss me and I went to stand by Felix and Alec.

"Now Alec, my child, come here." He did as he was told. "What on earth compelled you to confront my young Gwen?" Aro nearly snarled.

"Master, if I hadn't the wolves would've destroyed her." Alec quickly defended.

"Is that so?" Aro said. "You're her little Black Knight then?" Aro was baiting him. "Her hero? The hooded savior?"

"Yes Master."

"And under who's orders were you to do so?"

"No one's Master, I acted on my own."

"So you abandoned your post to go do as you pleased?"

"I assure you Master, I only had good attentions in doing so."

There was a long silence as Aro decided Alec's fate.

"There will be punishment." Aro stated.

"Yes Master." Alec muttered.

"You disappeared with no means of communications. I was reduced to baiting you with my highest intreats."

"I understand Master."

"As your punishment you are to kill Riley Biers, Gwen's brother, when the army attacks."

There was a long pause and Alec seemed to be having a hard time processing what he was just told to do. Aro knows Riley's death will hurt Gwen, and for Alec to be the cause of that pain... would kill him.

"But, Master!" Alec protested.

"But nothing!" Aro snarled suddenly on his feet. "You disobeyed me!" he roared.

"To save her!" Alec snarled back.

Everything went very still. No one talked back to the Masters. Suddenly Alec was on the ground. No one had touched him yet he writhed in agony, curling into himself. Over the hundreds of years Alec's been alive, I don't think he's ever felt the stare of his own sister. Jane's face showed nothing as she tortured her brother.

"Enough." Aro voice rang through the hall. "All of you!"

Alec got to his knees.

"If any of you DARE interfere with my plans again, you will be killed!" then he looked down at poor Alec "You will kill Gwen's brother or I will personally make sure you never see a single hair of her for as long as you exist." Aro threatened. It was nothing personal. Alec was just the example to keep us in line.

"Yes Master." Alec's voice sounded broken.

**WOW Alec has to kill Riley? NOOO! Y me? Y! Anyway so sorry this is so short and took SSSSSOOOOOOO long! 3 u guys! please review so i know your all still there please! **


	17. End of a long day

**wow this took wayy too long! My b.**

"Oh, my god!" I screamed in annoyance. "You can't do that to people!"

Rosalie thought it would be fun trying to convince me that Jasper really knew my ancestors. She kept it up for a good three hours too. Then i caught her backtracking and 'editing' the story and she admitted she was 'just playing with me'.

"You know it was funny!" She was still laughing, her bright blond curls bouncing as she did. I scowled at her.

"Do you even know who Lilly is?" I asked in a condescending tone and rolled my eyes.

She stopped laughing.

"She was..." Rose paused as she tried to think of the words. "She was someone very close to Jasper when he was human. At least that's what I've heard." she quickly defended. "You should ask him. Apparently you remind him of her."

I was about to ask another question when we heard the door open down stairs. There was the sound of shifting air then Alice poked her head from the bottom of my small staircase.

"Hi Alice." Rosalie greeted. "How was the meeting?"

Alice made a face before shacking her head and rolling her eyes, much like I had just done. She pointed her tiny finger at me and gestured for me to follow. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but Alice was already shaking her head and silently shushing her.

I quickly got to my feet and followed her with Rosalie close behind. This time I began to ask what was going on but Alice had her hand over my mouth. She tapped her ear and pointed down stairs then once again shushed us.

"Listen." she mouthed

Besides the usual sound of breathing there were five heartbeats. One I immediately recognized as the humans and in the close proximity of the stair well I was beginning to smell it's sweet blood on Alice. I could literally feel my eyes get darker with thirst.

The other four heartbeats were faster and stronger then the humans making it clear that they were not human themselves. They sounded familiar.

It wasn't till we reached the last floor and the musky stench hit my nose, making my nostrils flare, that I realized who the four heats belonged to.

Wolves... in our house!

I couldn't help the fresh snarl that ripped through my throat at the sight of them, these where the vermin that chased me and tried to kill me, twice.

As soon as the wolves saw me they tensed, the one next to Seth began to shake in anger and took a step forward. The taller wolf, Sam, held him back and gave him a look that went unnoticed. In response I bared my teeth and took a defensive stance.

Carlisle gave me a stern look; one that I only got a glimpse of in my peripheral vision as I refused to break eye contact with the shifters. Only the sudden hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my stare down.

Emmett stood behind me along with Edward. There was a small sneeze and I was now aware of the human standing in the corner.

The girl stood there awkwardly. She was definitely out of place here; she did not belong. When she looked up at me she stared at me with a mixture of amazement and fear. How dare she be here causing nothing but needless trouble and pain for everyone then look at me like a science project.

A quick hiss escaped my lips before I could register what I was doing. All instinct. No thought.

Edward gripped the back of my neck and bared his teeth to me. The wolf with the red tinted skin and boyish face was now paying very close attention to me.

A mixture of emotions rolled over me. Changing several times before I was finally calm. Jasper.

He had just walked in, not that anyone noticed. He looked horrible. His clothes were ripped and bloody and he still had some blood smeared on his face. If it weren't for his bright gold eyes, which were fixed on mine, I would've thought he had killed someone. He still looked upset and, despite his recent hunt, very thirsty. He stared at me for a few seconds more before disappearing up stairs and the feeling of calm was gone.

"Are you sure she's 'safe'?" the wolf asked. Carlisle needlessly cleared his throat.

"I assure you, Jacob, that Gwen offers no threat to anyone." He said. "She is still adjusting to this life; so please excuse her outburst." I scoffed, as was teenage instinct.

I received a sharp glare from Carlisle but ignored it.

"And you're sure she wasn't turned by one of you?" The wolf that was still shaking said through clinched teeth.

"Paul!" Sam growled.

"Like we said before," Edward spoke up. "Gwen came from the army in Seattle, where her brother turned her."

"And we will aid you in their defeat." Sam said. "As long as this one here," he gestured to me. "Obeys the treaty as you do."

"That will not be a problem." Carlisle said. There was a hint of something dangerous in his voice; I shuddered.

"Good." Sam said before eyeing me down.

There was a beat of awkward silence.

"They want to know what makes the newborns different from us." Edward muttered.

All the wolves shifted uncomfortably. Clearly they did not enjoy having their thoughts read.

"Newborns are stronger and faster then us."

We all turned around. Jasper had just reentered the room. He wore fresh clothes and water still clung to his hair from the shower.

"But they run on instinct." He came to stand behind me; hand on my head. "And if you know how, they're very easy to kill." Chills ran up my spine and the hairs on my neck stood straight up.

"Jasper here has experience with newborns, he'd be more then happy to teach us what he knows." Carlisle announced.

"Very well" said Sam. "Tomorrow then."

The wolves turned to leave.

"When do you suspect they will attack?" Jacob asked.

"With in the next week." Alice said.

_So soon. _I thought.

Jacob threw a glance at Bella before the wolves bounded out of the house and into the woods. The others all sighed and went about their business.

"Gwen." Carlisle turned to me. "You must learn to control yourself. The wolves will look for any excuse to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I muttered. This was enough for Carlisle. He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Jasper, who had also stayed.

"Gwen, we need to talk."

* * *

"Alec, we need to talk."

"Forget it Jane, this does not concern you." I growled.

Our shoes echoed off the cold stonewall as I descended to my chambers, my black robe brushing each step as I went. I could hear Jane roll he eyes at my stubbornness. I could never expect her to understand the emotion I possess for that girl.

"Alec, stop." Her command froze me before I could escape to my room. "Why won't you talk to me?" It was unlike her to be this anxious. But I owed her the truth.

"Jane, I've been alive for over 3000 year." I began. "I've never felt the way I feel right now." I explained. "This girl," I couldn't help but smile at the memory of her. "She makes me happy, truly happy. And I'm going to do everything I have to, to be with her forever."

"Alec, you're going to have to kill the girls brother!" She reminded. "She'll look at you and see nothing but a monster."

She was probably right. Rather she knew it or not, Riley was the only family Gwen had left. Aro made sure of that. How could I expect her to ever forgive me for taking hims from her?

"I'll figure something out." I mutterd.

"Do you hear how crazy you sound?" Jane sneered. "You're willing to throw everything we've worked for away for some girl you don't even know!" She was beginning to scream. "Alec, this is ridiculous! I was ok with letting you chase her around till you got bored but clearly you need someone to knock some sense into you."

Before I could respond a pulse of agony sent me to my knees and I couldn't help but hiss at the pain. Jane and I have never used our gifts against each other; but today alone she's tortured me twice. It was awhile before she stopped.

"I've been by your side since we were born. We've been through everything imaginable together, and I have never left you." She said solemnly. "Why are you trying to leave me?"

In that moment Jane's voice cracked and she sounded alone and afraid, the way she did the day Aro found us. The idea of her being so fragile was foreign to me. I stood up and enclosed her in my arms, holding her tight.

"Jane I would never leave you." I couldn't stress that enough. "You're my sister, my twin. We're bound together, you know that."

"But I'm not enough." It wasn't a question. I took a step back to look her in the eye.

It had been just Jane and I my entire life. She had always been there for me. We confided everything in each other. I would gladly die for her ten times over. But Gwen… it was like I've spent my whole life with nothing but the darkness of the moon to guide me, and I was finally seeing the true beauty of the morning sun. I physically couldn't think of life without her. Gwen was the embodiment of everything I've ever loved and hopped to be. I loved her.

"No." I breathed. "Your not."

There was a long break of silence.

"Good bye, Alec. I hope she makes you happy."

"Jane." I called after here but I blinked and she was gone.

"Breaking more hearts I see." Felix purred. "Careful Alec, you're going to run out of women to chase out of your life."

"Not now Felix, I'm having a day." I growled.

"No I understand." He was just taunting me now. "Ladies too much for you."

"Felix." I warned.

"Just think of it this way, which ever one you do choose… I get to take care of the other." There was a large sick smile on the bastards face and the way the words slipped pass his lips had me seeing red.

Without thinking I lunged at the man. Felix was easily three times my size, and I wasn't much of a fighter. I was quickly thrown against the wall, Felix's teeth inches from my face. Our snarls were the only thing I could hear. I wasted no time in letting the thick smoke engulf him, cutting off his senses. Killing him would be too easy. The smoke retreated just in time for him to feel me rip his arm off.

"Alec, enough."

I spun around. Heidi stood, looking utterly by our manifestation, with a hand on her hip, as was her way. I could hear the big oaf groan behind me and get to his feet.

"You little brat!" He roared

"Felix." Heidi stared him down. "Aro would like a word with you." She turned on her heel and marched back down the corridor.

Felix stared me down before disappearing after her, holding his detached arm in his hand.

I breezed into my room, closing the door too hard and cracking the frame. I cursed but there was no point and crying over it. I had more important things to think about.

* * *

Jasper had explained to me in excruciating detail who exactly Lilly was. Long story short, she had been Jasper's neighbor when he was human. I apparently looked a great deal like her. They didn't much like each other as children but one day Lilly's and Jasper's parents entrusted her in his care for the day.

Jasper and her had gone down to the lake and Jasper told her to stay on shore since she couldn't swim. Or course she didn't listen for what ever reason and drowned when Jasper wasn't watching. Needless to say it was a traumatic experience for someone as young as Jasper was. The accident just never left him and when I was almost hurt under his watch it must have triggered all that guilt he's carried with him.

"No really Jasper I'm ok." This had to be the third time I've said this to him.

"I can't say how sorry I-"

"Jasper! Its ok!" I insisted. "If you really want to make up for it let me go chill in my room." He just looked at me the same way he has the past hour. "Please." I added when the silence got to be too much.

After a moment he just nodded and walked away. I ran to my room before anyone else could start talking to me.

I spent the rest of the night locked in my room pretending I was a normal teenager home on a weekday.

**OMG that took way to long I apologize. Haha hope u liked it!**


	18. Dead

The night flew by quickly. I still found it funny that the Cullens would all retire to their rooms as if they all actually slept in the dark hours of the day. Though i did find myself enjoying the down time, I was getting tired of their constant questions and looks.

When the sun could be considered up, I was too. I took a long shower, letting my skin warm to a human temperature. Nothing special was done to my hair, just a plain high ponytail to keep it out of my face. I took into consideration what the schedule was for the day and dressed simply in dark skinny jeans, a burgundy tank top, and a gray hoodie.

The moment I zipped up my hoodie to where i liked it I heard my door creep open. I tensed but nothing came to attack me. Slowly I turned around, expecting to find Emmett ready to scare me, but no one stood in the closet ready to pounce.

Moving carefully I moved out of the closet and scanned the room. No one. I made my way down stairs checking as I went all the rooms in the house. It wasn't till I reached the main floor was I certain; I was alone.

"Hello?" I called out of habit. No answer greeted me.

This is a test! It must be. They wouldn't leave me unsupervised. Alice must be absolutely certain I wouldn't go start a massacre in town. My craving for human blood has been harder to manage lately and i was honestly considering the idea. Only the thought of Jasper taking my head off kept me from carrying it out.

My throat burned.

I took a deep breath. The smell of dog still lingered, I doubt it would go away anytime soon. Something sweet also hung in the air, mixed with the delicious scent of human the teased my senses.

I laughed, my first time doing so in a while. I was supposed to find them. Interesting... they must be bored.

I briefly considered heading to town once more but figured, between Alice and Edward, I wouldn't even make it that far.

With a heavy sigh I bounded out the door, realizing the second i did I had forgotten shoes. But I didn't care, I liked the way the cool moss felt under my toes.

I found their trail easy enough but wasn't going to rush, this might be my only moment of solitude. I carefully picked my way through the thick underbrush and was very grateful when it thinned out to a few scattered trees.

I tried listening to my surroundings, determined not to be ambushed again. My hearing range was noticeably diminished now. Can vampires go deaf? I paused and closed my eyes, trying my hardest to listen pass that static that prevented me from hearing, but the more I pushed at it the more it recoiled. I reached out one more time and I started to feel them.

They were small pulsing lights... everywhere. Suddenly I could see and hear everything, even though my eyes were shut. The hundreds of eyes and ears of the woodland creatures were painting me a picture of the whole forest. I could hear the conversations on the edge of town and even see a spider climb a leaf a good mile away.

The sensation was so overwhelming I had to sit down. I opened my eyes and the connection was broken but that static seemed to retreat a little. With an excited giggle I closed my eyes and reached out again. This was too cool!

Without warning a portion of the forest disappeared. The animals, along with my sight, were moving away from something. I reached back out but something new was there that wasn't thinking on the same frequency as the animals.

It flashed by so quickly I almost missed it. That head of blonde hair. Those eyes. That smile. Riley.

My eyes snapped open and I was on my feet. The adrenalin seemed to kick in because the connection wasn't lost this time. I reached out and grabbed the ropes, forcing the animals to stay put and be my eyes.

It took me awhile to find him again but by the time I did he was already on top of me. I broke out into a dead sprint the moment he landed where I was just standing.

Riley recovered and was on my heels in an instant. I've never in all my life run like I was running right now. Even with my best efforts Riley has always been faster then me.

We slammed into tree, uprooting it, and slid in the mud. I tried to scream out but no sound came from my mouth. Riley used his full body to pin me down before he sat up on me holding my arms to my side.

"Really Gwen! Is that any way to welcome your brother?" He mocked.

I found my voice again and let out a horrible snarl.

"No need to be rude." He sniped.

Where were Alice and Edward? Why weren't they stopping this?

"How are you getting pass Alice?" I thought out loud.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "I have some friends in high places that are helping me out."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you." He scoffed.

"What are you doing here Riley?" He sighed.

"I just came to warn you." He let up on his grip. I could get up at anytime now, but there was something there, something familiar tugging on every word he said.

"About?"

"They're watching you Gwen. They're watching your every move and they're coming for you."

"Who is?"

"I can't tell you that." He chuckled. "They're watching us right now." there was a sad smile on his face now. "Im sorry Gwen." He said suddenly. "Im sorry I got you into all this. And im sorry I left you behind." I didn't say anything, that nagging feeling in the back of my head was trying so hard to tell me something now. He continued. "I left you because I knew you would be safer here, but I was wrong." He shifted till he was just sitting next to me.

I didn't understand what he was saying. Who was watching me? Why are they coming for me? Why is he here telling me all this? There was something wrong with this, and I knew what.

"You're lying." I said getting to my bare feet. "Everything you just said!" I growled. "You came all this way just to lie to me?"

Riley's face changed then, it was now something between fear and anger.

"The warning is still there, Gwen. They are coming for you. It's your choice if you want to be here when they do or not."

"Fuck you Riley!" I screamed, seeing red. "If you ever come back here again, I'll kill you."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. Someone already has that covered." His eyes dimmed and he looked away.

Riley's head snapped up as if he heard something and I reached out to see what it was. There were more of us. Moving in fast. Riley got to his feet. He turned to face me and look in my eyes.

"Bye baby sis."

His eyes pleaded with me to take his words seriously before he disappeared.

There was no time to try and understand what just happened. I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop or even look back. Within an hour i reached the Cullens.

They were in a clearing hanging around. When I neared they gathered.

"Took you long enough." Emmett bellowed.

I wasn't in the mood for Emmetts games at the moment. Something wasn't right. How could this happen again! This makes the third time people have managed to slip pass Alice's visions and Edward mind reading and they've all targeted me.

I looked at Edward and he picked up on my thoughts. Surprisingly he barely reacted.

"How did you let that happen?" I screamed throwing myself at him.

Rosalie and Jasper held me back from him as I kicked and clawed.

"How did you let this happen!" I questioned again.

"Gwen. Control yourself." Carlisle was in front of me now. Then he spoke to quietly the static almost drowned it out. "We have company."

I looked up and the wolves were staring at me with interest from across the clearing. The uncontrollable newborn, right. It made sense now. They had left me alone so they could show the wolves I wasn't a complete savage. I suppose I wasn't doing a very good job at proving that point at the moment.

"But Carlisle-" I tryed.

"Enough!" He hissed. "We will talk when we are done here." He stared me down till I went limp and nodded.

"_Fuck you, Edward_." I thought.

Jasper and Rose let me go and I waddled over to stand next to Esme, allowing her to embrace me. Jasper shot me a glance before he walked forward with Carlisle and Edward.

"Welcome." Carlisle began.

"We are here, what do you have to teach us." Edward spoke in a monotone voice. He spoke for the wolves.

"Like I said my son, Jasper, has experience with our kind in their early years." He nudged Jasper forward. "He will teach us how to fight them."

"Newborns," Jasper began. "are created like this to defend territory."

Jasper took on a new personality again. He stood up straighter, as he paced back and forth in the middle of the clearing, and that southern accent was more noticeable. It was kinda adorable really.

"They are stronger and faster than you," He paused, the wolves growled. "And us." Jasper smirked. "And will not hesitate in destroying you."

He glanced at me as if to prove a point. I bared my teeth but a glare from Carlisle made me stop.

"Now." He spoke up. "The two most Important things to remember are first; never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill, they will see it coming and you will lose." The wolves seemed to take it to offence, especially considering Jasper directed the whole speech at them.

Jasper turned his back to the wolves and marched back towards us.

"Gwen." He called. "You'll be a perfect example."

I snarled and lunged forward a step out of Emse's arms, proving his point exactly... damn. I walked forward trying to control my anger, this day was not going my way.

"Give me your best shot." He waved me toward him.

"No problem." I muttered.

I charged at him head first. Stupid. He caught me and use the force to fling me across the field on my back. Once the air was back in my lungs I was on my feet but Jasper was already above me to lift me off my feet and put me in a choke hold. Dead.

"Newborns will not have any fighting skills." He called to the others turning so they could see how he had won. "They will be taught very few basic moves and the rest is just fueled by instinct." He let me go.

I didn't hesitate in kicking the bastards knees out. Jasper was back up, barely even touching the ground. I jumped out of his way and stayed light on my feet. He made a few blind grabs for me but I was too fast. Jasper began to back me up to the wolves, cornering me. I turned around to snarl at a wolf that has just snapped at my heels. Jasper's arms snatched me up. Dead.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." He lectured.

I elbowed him in the face and he dropped me. My foot hit solid in his chest, sending him flying. I made sure to be there when he landed this time. I pinned his neck down with my foot, digging it into the ground. Win.

His hand found my ankle and I was somehow being pinned to the ground again. Dead. This time there was no lecture just a furious snarl. Which I returned.

I pulled my feet up to his chest and launched him off me, bring my off the ground as I did. Jasper needed no recovery time. This time he charged me. I moved just in time and grabbed his arm bring it behind him and forcing him to the ground again. Win.

We kept going like this for a good two hours. The others were very amused that Jasper couldn't seem to get a hold on me for very long.

I knocked his legs out again and laughed. Something changed then. Jasper flipped himself over and stood to towered above me. I stopped laughing and took a step back. A wave of fear washed over me and I stood paralyzed. Jasper snarled and I cringed falling to my knees. He stepped forward to hold my head still as he crouched down to my level. Dead.

"Enough." He spoke too low for the others to hear.

I looked at him for a long time till his eyes finally softened and he released me. I scrambled up and returned to Esme.

The others took turns and I spent the rest of the day perched on a large rock near the edge away from everyone.

I was deep in thought when something nudged me, almost pushing me off my seat. I was startled to see it was the smaller wolf I had met in the woods. He had snuck away from his pack to settle next to me on the rock. Up close I could hardly say he was small especially since he took up most of the rock.

He looked at me with large brown eyes that were too smart to belong to an animal. His sandy fur was soft and warm as it brushed my dead skin.

"Seth, right?" I asked.

He nodded his big head and something of a grin appeared on his face.

"Sorry about earlier." I said referring to our encounter in the woods.

He shrugged and laid his head in my lap. I was shocked at his friendliness. The other wolves wanted me dead but he didn't seem to mind me at all. I let my small fingers run through his fur and he tilted his head up like my dog used to. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Gwen."

Jasper's stern voice ruined the moment. I looked up and he waved me forward. With a sigh Seth stood and trotted back to his pack.

I glared at Jasper and slowly made my way to his side.

"Yes." I said.

"Its your turn."

"I already went." I reminded, greatly annoyed that he made Seth leave.

"I thought you'd learn better from someone who can keep up with you."

"Ready."

I flinched as Edward seemed to materialize behind me.

I turned to look up at him.

"I don't think he'd do much better." I said to Jasper, who smirked at my insult.

Edward made and face but said nothing. I waved him forward and we both made our way to the middle.

"I'll try not to hurt you." I said.

"I'm sure you will" he muttered.

In the next second Edward vanished, reappearing with a hard kick to my side. He was fast, much faster then me. He tried again but I moved in time. I tried landing a kick but he was never there when I struck. Mind reader, crap.

I stopped thinking about what I was going to attack with and got sloppy fast. Edward had me by the throat in a minute flat. I snarled twisted his bony wrist, forcing his to release me.

Unlike Jasper I couldn't even get my hands on the jack ass. He was too quick and knew every move before I even registered it.  
I quickly became frustrated with our fight. It wasn't even a fight i was just Edward beating the crap out of a little 15 year old. He wasn't even trying!

If he was going to cheat and use his gift then I was too.

I let my eyes focus on him but he knew better then to look in my eyes. He too the distraction to charge at me and send me flying. I flipped and landed on my feet. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and reached out.

Edwards light was easy to recognize. I could see him slowly making his way to me through everyone's eyes. He got low to the ground just a few feet from me, ready to attack. When he leaped I wasn't there. I opened my eyes and smiled at his expression.

"_My turn_." I thought.

I reached out again but Edward was already moving. Quickly I found his ropes and pulled them down. I heard the thump and was happy to turn around and him on the ground. Manipulating the ropes wasn't easy. But i managed to get Edward on his knees and hold head at a dangerous angle. Win.

I heard a few gasp from the Cullens and felt Edwards distress as if it was my own. Confused I looked through Edward's eyes.

My hair had fallen out of its ponytail and hung around me like black fire. My clothes were dirty and ripped from the days events and I was still bare foot. But what really haunted me were my eyes. They were both a bright iridescent blue that seemed to glow in the darkness.

I stumbled back a step, releasing my hold on Edward.

Edward pounced from where he was, driving be back into the ground. He pushed my head to the side so I couldn't look in his eyes, not that I had to anymore. He snarled but I was still too bewildered to fight him. His teeth came to rest on my exposed neck... Dead.

**Ok so my boyfriend just broke up with me after 6 months and he was my first so you all better write me a review cuz im a little on the edge right now. **


	19. Control

**I had fun with this one :)**

Edward's grip tightened as he dug me into the cold damp ground. I could still feel his unease and was a bit freaked out myself.

"What was that?" Edward snapped, the hint of a growl in his tone.

The past few minuets flashed through my head again. My eyes, they were glowing, even my red eye turned that bright blue and shone in the night. What did that mean?

I saw Alice mutter something to Carlisle and him looked dazed. He then breezed over to hover above us.

"Edward." Carlisle commanded, "Let her go."

It was a moment before Edward released me. I didn't get up right away.

"Gwen, get up." Carlisle said.

I did as I was told but I couldn't look him in the face. The more I think about what just happened to more I realized I wasn't in control. I would've killed him if they hadn't distracted me. Even though I though I was doing it, I feel like another part of me was in charge at the moment. What was happening to me?

"Go home with Esme."

He didn't say anything else; he didn't even look at me. Edward on the other hand was still staring daggers at me that I ignored. I could feel every pair of eyes on me; it was unnerving.

Esme was at my side in the next instant, holding me like I was about to pass out cold and had lost ability to walk on my own. She quickly walked me back over to the others.

"I'm coming with you." Rose spoke up as we walked by.

Esme nodded and we took off back to the house. We were silent the whole run back, not that I was complaining.

When we reached the house Esme and Rose went straight to the unused dining room table to wait for the others to arrive. I on the other hand went straight to the couch and plopped down in front of the TV and stared at the black screen. The remote sat next to me but I didn't have the patient for it right now.

I could hear Rose and Esme muttering in the distance and decided I needed some alone time. I couldn't seem to get to my room fast enough; I even left a dent in the wall from trying to push myself faster.

I almost killed him…

"Don't think about it." I told myself

Once in my room I went straight to my iPod and let Locksley pull me away from my train of thought, very much wanting to act like a normal teenager for once.

I danced my way to my closet, slipping the clothes I had on off and into the trash. I sang along with my iPod and sashayed to the bathroom.

My eyes…

"Don't think about it."

I turned the shower on the hottest setting and plugged my music into the big complicated ihome, turning the volume all the way up and hopping into the hot water.

What was happening to me?

"Don't think about it." I said with more volume, cause maybe then I'd listen to myself.

"Whoa oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh oh-oh" I began to sing along.

The mud and grim fell off in waves down my body before disappearing down the drain.

"Can't think about it". I thought

"Well it's 'cos I love you. And I love those crazy things you make me do. I don't mind if you want me to. I do, well baby 'cos I love you." The music sang.

"It didn't happen." I lied.

After I deemed myself clean I stepped out and almost slapped myself. I forgot a towel. Guess there's still some human left in me.

"Well this is my room…. Yolo" I thought.

"Whoa oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh oh-oh. I love you," I sang.

I pulled my hair up into a wet ponytail and danced back out to my room desperately trying not to think about the upcoming events. I needed this moment of normalcy even if it was a complete lie.

"It never happened."

I put on the first things my fingers touched, an old pair of dark red jeans and a dark black sweatshirt that was so big it barely hung on my slight shoulders.

When I stepped in front of the mirror I didn't recognize myself. The two recent scars from Jasper and Felix stood out on my otherwise smooth neck. My lips where pale and purple, something that just came with the whole 'dead' thing. As were the deep bruises under my eyes. My eyes. They were back to normal I guess. One blue the other a burnt orange color from my new diet but both held just the hint of hunger.

I looked older even though I haven't aged a day in a few months.

Suddenly flash backs of the clearing came rushing into my head, no longer complying with my efforts.

I had looked crazed, terrifying even. All the thoughts that burst through in that one moment were all that of concern for Edward's safely or fear of me. In that one moment I was a monster. No control no thought, just instinct.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder just as a sob ripped through me. I buried my face in Jasper's shirt as I tearlessly cried in his arms.

"It's ok." He coaxed. "Everything's going to be fine Gwen."

But I could feel it. He was lying.

"Let's go down stairs. The others are waiting." He said, "Then after we can go for a walk to clear your head."

To this I nodded. A walk was just the thing I needed.

I let Jasper guide me down to the dinning room and by that time I had calmed down. The Cullen's all sat around the large wooden table, Carlisle at the head, like a family about to enjoy a meal together. A wild image of a human on the table with the hungry mouths of vampires latched onto its flesh while it thrashed and screamed ran through my head.

Edward gave me a look of concern. It was an innocent enough through.

"It would seem," Carlisle began. Pulling me away from my wild imagination.

"That Gwen's gift is starting to get out of hand." He came to take me away from Jasper and guide me to a seat. "I have already taken into great thought what may become of you, Gwen, but-"

His hand became very gentle and forgiving like that of a father.

"You seem to be a special case."

He nodded to Alice.

Alice, who has been quite distant from me for a while now, stood up to explain.

"I had a vision," She started, "Gwen's gift is going to keep developing like this until it will be too much for her to physically manage." She glanced at me sadly. "That is unless she can learn to handle now, and quickly."

Emmett jumped up at that.

"Then why are you all making a huge deal out of this?" He questioned, "There shouldn't be a problem!" His booming voice filled the house. "Jasper and I have already thought her how to control some of it, how hard could the rest be?"

"That's just it." Alice said. "We don't know! After today's stunt, I can't see her anymore."

The room grew very silent then. Everyone's eyes were on me.

What doses that mean she can't see me?

"Alice." I squeaked, my voice almost cracking. "What does that mean?"

Alice was not the one to answer.

"It means we don't know." Edward said. "It could be a trick of the Volturi or just another aspect of your gift that was triggered." He made sure to look me in the eye. "Either way, it's probably not going to end well."

"Edward!" Rose shot up. "Don't scare the poor child."

Rose came to stand behind me and give me a hug.

"Would you rather we lie to her?" He asked in a cool voice.

Rose just gave him the evils.

"Now," Carlisle said, silencing all other noise. "We can't get caught up in this matter at the moment, not saying it isn't of high priority." He looked at me briefly. "According to Alice, the newborns will attack tomorrow."

If it were even possible, the room grew quieter at Carlisle's words.

"What happened to a few days?" Esme asked.

Carlisle merely shrugged.

"The scent trail has already been laid out and Alice sees no faults in it. We will be waiting in the clearing west of the mountain ridge and Edward will stay with Bella. The wolves will be waiting east of the ridge to ambush the rest of them."

Carlisle sighed and looked at all our faces. Some of us may not be sitting here tomorrow. It seemed like a lot of trouble just for one pathetic and worthless _human_.

Edward snarled and had me pinned in my chair. I snarled back and could feel the edge of my control slipping.

"Take it back." He roared.

"Edward Anthony." Esme's voice rang with all the authority only a mother owns. "Let. Her. Go."

Edward did as he was told without hesitation.

"We may be fighting our own kind but I refuse to let you turn on each other at a time like this." She said. There was a pause. "Do we understand?"

There was a murmur of 'yes ma'am' around the room. Edward stood off in the back corner of the room.

Jasper cleared his throat.

"Oh yes," Carlisle nodded. "Now back to the matter of Gwen."

_"Fuck, they're going to kill me for sure this time!" _I thought.

"We're not going to kill you." Edward walked back to the table, "Why would we kill our greatest advantage over the newborns?"

He wasn't singing that tune a minuet ago when he was about to rip my throat out for insulting his blood bag.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We had a talk with the wolves and they agreed." Jasper chimed in. Carlisle nodded again.

"Agree with what?" I snapped.

"You'll fight along side us in the battle." Carlisle clarified.

"As long as you can do what you did tonight, I'm positive we'll win." Edward said.

I looked at them with the most confused expression.

"I can't do that." I muttered.

All I could think about was how trapped I felt and how easily I could've killed Edward in that moment.

"Don't worry about that Gwen." Edward said. "We'll fix that."

A wave of calm filled the room a moment too late. I lost it.

"Fix it?" I mocked. "How do you plan to _fucking_ fix it?" I screamed.

"Gwen!" Esme scolded. I ignored.

"If you hadn't noticed, _Edward_." I said his name like it was a punch line to a bad joke. "I was this close to killing you today." I emphasized by nearly pinching my fingers together. "I had no control over what just happened." I admitted. "And have no desire to ever do that again!"

The others stood up and I noticed that they seemed to back away from me. They were scared… Good.

The wave grew stronger and I began to feel the effects of Jasper's gift.

I sat back down, as did the others. There was a long beat of silence.

"Go," Carlisle said. "We all need to hunt and be well rested for tomorrow."

No one seemed to get out of the house fast enough. Soon it was just Carlisle, Jasper, and I.

Carlisle turned to Jasper after a moment.

"Son, I've taken into consideration your suggestion again and my word is final."

"But Carlisle, they already have the advantage of strength and numbers. Feeding as they do will only even our odds." Jasper reasoned.

"Jasper." His voice held power, " Our goal tomorrow will be to protect the town from the threat not be the problem." The decision was final. "Now go hunt, and-" He paused to look me over again. "Help her."

That was all he said before leaving to hunt as well.

Jasper stood there staring where Carlisle just stood.

"Jasper." I called

He snapped out of it and smiled at me.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I nodded before we too ran out into the night.

* * *

His white hair swirled in the air as he tilted his head back to sniff the air. The boy sighed before quickly taking in his surroundings.

From on top the great mountain ridge he could see for miles. The small little town nestled deep in the woods far from any real civilization; an easy enough mark. The large white house he had been watching for weeks now was empty.

The vampire frowned. He had lost track of his target.

"Where did you run off to little chickie?" he muttered under his breath.

He scanned the normal hunting grounds twice, finding all the Cullen's but the one he wanted.

The boy cursed.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He sang with a psychotic twist.

The wind changed directions and he snapped to attention. The vampire searched the north side of the park and smiled.

"Gotcha."

He vanished into the night.

* * *

The wind changed directions bringing with it the smells of the nearby city of Port Angeles.

I took a deep breath of the delicious scent and my body began to move forward. Jasper growled.

"No." He said.

He didn't sound convincing at all. Jasper wanted them as much if not more then I. He sighed

"Just go chew on a deer so we can get on with it." I said.

I was not looking forward to practicing my 'gift' all night with Jasper. I'd rather it be Edward so I wouldn't feel as bad if I killed him.

Jasper snorted at my retort before taking a stance across from me. He shook out his shoulders before speaking.

"Take a deep breath," I did and the fire caught in my throat. "Just focus on me." He said. "I want you to try and hunt."

Easy I thought. I crouched down and was about to take off.

"In my body." He clarified.

I froze.

"Jasper I don't think that's a good idea."

"You need to learn how to control yourself in others. Hunting takes a great deal of control, if you don't think you can do it-" He challenged with a smirk.

"Oh I can do it." I growled softly.

"Good, now make sure you stay away from the ci-"

Before he could finish his sentence I let my mind take his. Jasper's body was very different from Carlisle's, Emmett's, and even Edward's. Every move in his skin was a struggle. The fire in his throat put mine to shame and the ropes almost didn't want to move.

I tested his body out fish by climbing a tree then up rooting it and breaking it in half. The seemingly easy task was extremely difficult. It was as if Jasper was fighting me for space. Half his movements were not ones I made and I could feel myself slipping like when I was in Edward. Better make this quick.

I picked up and set my body up in a tree out of sight.

After leaping down I began my hunt. The intake of air sent Jasper's throat in agony bringing me to my knees. How does he do this! It took a moment before I was up again.

"Find a deer. Go home." I said in Jasper's voice.

I turned away from the city and took off in hunt.

Jasper's body almost moved on it's own through the dense forest. In moments I found a suitable meal that would complete my test. I fought to keep hold of the ropes as Jasper lunged for the animal. His hungry mouth quickly found the wolves neck and drank.

A branch snapped.

Jasper whipped around already in a fighting stance. Get control! I yanked on the ropes and they gave under my command to straighten up.

A streak of white tackled me before taking off in the opposite direction. The ropes took hold of me in that moment and I was trapped.

Jasper's body hurled itself after the attacker.

Stop. I tried to tell Jasper, but I had a feeling neither of us was in charge right now.

Jasper was on the heels of the boy in seconds lost in the hunt. I was vaguely aware to the growing hunger and pain in Jasper's throat.

The attacker suddenly disappeared before my eyes, completely gone. But Jasper kept running still in the hunt.

Stop! I tried again. Not even a hesitation.

The city quickly came into view. We were on a familiar back road. No.

I heard the bus before I saw it and before I knew it the bus was sliding off the road under my feet. I could only watch in horror.

The glass gave way under Jasper's feet and the lovely sounds of moans of human pain filled his ears like music. He picked up the young girl closest to him and smiled. I was suddenly aware of every human's fear and watched through everyone's eyes as Jasper, with his black eyes and sharp teeth bit into the girl's tender flesh. The blood flowed like a river.

I lost all the connections but mine with Jasper's as he moved on slaughter the rest of the buses passengers. His laugh filling the night mixed in with the disappearing screams. The delectable taste of human blood put an end to the fire.

Jasper stepped out of the bus licking the blood from his lips. I could feel the smile grow wider as his red eyes landed on one more meal. She had pulled himself out of the wreckage and was desperately dragging herself away from the bloodsucking monster.

STOP!

Jasper took his time and walking over to the human and lifting her up by her hair. He only laughed when the teenager gave an excruciating scream of pain.

The point of view suddenly switched and I was in the girl's body.

"Jasper you need to stop!" I pleaded but Jasper was no longer there.

He licked the large gash on my forehead and I winced as the venom seeped in closing it shut. Jasper took his time feeling the girl's bare flesh and inhaling her scent. He shuddered in pleasure before burying his teeth in her neck.

All connections where finally lost.

Back in my body I look up into the bright red eyes.

"The nightmares over." The boy whispered. "Sleep tight little chickie."

Jasper's distance scream of torment chased away the static and filled my ear. All I saw was white hair before I was lost in darkness.

**REVIEW! **


	20. Moment of silence for those about to die

**wow I apologize so much for the longest delay ever! But here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it and hopefully I'll be more timely with my updates. Hope you're still reading. Enjoy.**

When I had finally come to I was very confused. Too many borderline familiar scents and reverberations bombarded my senses at once. I had no idea where I was or who had taken me here and why. In the back of my head something told me I was going to die here. It whispered ever so gently and so compelling I almost missed it.

"Who are you?!" I snarled as I lashed out blindly, searching for my kidnapper.

No answer or sound greeted my ears.

"Hello?" I cried out again. "Is anyone there?" I tried.

I don't know how long I staid like this, just laying here, unable to see or hear. I realized a while ago that I couldn't move. As far as I knew I wasn't bound by anything but all the same my body refused to respond to me.

I knew very little of my surroundings, only that we were very far from the Cullens' and Jasper.

A wave of grief drowned me at the thought of Jasper. I have no idea what's happen to him or if he'd even found himself after I was ripped away. He could be running around completely savage; wreaking havoc in town. And what if the Cullens' found him or, even worse, the volturi? What would they do to him? If anything were to happen to Jasper, it would be my fault.

"I'm not impressed." A strange female voice suddenly drawled. "This is the child that's created such a fuss?" She chuckled. "This is a joke right?"

Something kicked me sharply in the side and I yelped. I could hear people laugh around me. I suddenly felt extremely exposed and claustrophobic as the crowd slowly materialized into my range.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"She's not very smart is she?" The woman asked and more people laughed. "Who do you think I am, little brat?"

"I think you're a fucking bitch." I said without thinking or hesitation in the direction I heard her voice.

The crowd around me made their noises disbelief and instigation with a few comments thrown in. I received another kick to the side but made no sound pain. The woman snarled and yet another blow landed on my side.

"Stop." The voice rang in my ear so familiar I couldn't help but wince. "Don't touch her." Riley snarled.

"Excuse me." The women's voice was low and warning.

"I said." Riley was above me now. "Do not touch her."

There was a long moment of silence. Even the crowd had frozen in anticipation.

"Riley." The woman's voice turned soft and loving. "I wa-"

"Enough." Riley said. "You," He called. "Give her back for sight. And you," He sneered. "Let her move."

"Riley!" The woman snapped.

"I said enough, Victoria!" He pleaded this time.

The room grew painfully silent. No one moved. No one even breathed. They were clearly all too shocked by my brother's new attitude.

"They are on their way and if they show up with her like this we're over." Riley explained. "Do not ruin your revenge because you can't control your anger."

After a moment there was an feminine sigh of disappointment. "You heard him boys."

A moment later I could see again and feeling rushed painfully back into my limbs.

I was on my feet in a flash and I twirled around to take in my surroundings. Riley, Victoria, the whole new born army filled with familiar faces and just as many new. They all surrounded me, there was no escape, and I had the sinking feeling that things were about to turn very wrong.

"What's going on?" I demand.

There was no answer.

"Riley, please." I begged. "What's happening?"

"We made a deal." Victoria answered when Riley hesitated just a tad to long.

"With who?"

"The Volturi." A sick smile spread across her face as she took in my look of horror.

"What was the deal." My voice was a shaking now an I tried very hard to control it.

"You were." Riley stepped forward now. "You were the deal."

There was stone cold silence and I was afraid I might break into pieces at any moment.

"They want you, Gwen." Riley continued. "Why do they want you so bad?"

"What's the rest of the deal Riley!" I shrieked.

This time Victoria spoke.

"It's you." She said. "For the Cullens'"

She took my silence for confusion.

"We retrieve and give them you," She paused. "Alive." A sort of grimace crossed her face. "And we get permission and aid,"

She gestured to the white haired boy who had kidnapped me. He winked and bared his teeth, in what some might say, a seductive manner.

"For destroying the Cullen family. A win-win for both sides."

I looked at Riley in disbelief. Twice now. He is my brother and all I have left and he's betraying me for a second time.

"How could you?" I mutter.

Riley sighed and ran his hand from this brow through his hair a, very human, gesture he used to make.

"Can you give us a moment?" He asked.

An awkward pause.

"Oh course darling, take all the time you need to say good-bye." Victoria said.

She gave Riley a kiss before motioning the army outside. Leaving Riley and I alone in the empty warehouse. I turned to make sure we were alone. The silver haired boy stood only feet away, arms crossed... There was something familiar about him.

"I stay." He answered my glare.

Something loomed over him. It was tugging in the back of my head screaming at me to see it. Something about this boy was a lie. A very obvious lie that covered everything about him. His face, his voice, his hair; all a lie.

I turned to face him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He seemed a bit shocked by this.

"Gwen, what dose it matter. We don't have that much time left." Riley reminded.

I stared at the boy a moment longer before turning back to Riley.

"That's right." I agreed. "So no more lies Riley. They're pointless." I said.

He glanced at my eyes and nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now tell me what's going to happen to me."

Riley looked at me for a long minute.

"The Volturi are going to come in a few hours." He said. "And they are going to take you back with them. They said you'd be safe there. That they would condition and train you and teach you how to control your gift before it become too much. They said you'd be happy. That it's for the best."

"They lied to you Riley." I said. "I will _not_ be happy with those monsters!"

The boy behind me shifted and suddenly I knew his truth.

"I'm happy with the Cullens'!" I told him. "They've been my family this whole time, when I had _no one_!" Riley winced. "That's right Riley, it's been hard and they're the ones that saved me. Now tell me. Will they be safe? Will they be happy? How can you tell me it's for the best when you're about to go kill my family? My family that must think I abandoned them like you abandoned me."

"There isn't anything I can do Gwen!" Riley snarled. "What's done is done and I can't fix it!"

"Yes you can." I walked up to him and took his hands. "You can let me go." I pleaded. "You can let me go help them, find Jasper, _something_! I can't leave them like this."

There was a beat of silence.

"You won't be safe out there." He muttered, not seeing me. "You could get hurt, what would I do if you got hurt?"

"Riley, I won't be safe anywhere." I told him.

He laughed then.

"I really fucked up haven't I?" He laughed, shaking his blond hair in disbelief. "Everything I've done. Everything. Turning you, bringing you with me, leaving you with the Cullens', making this _stupid _deal. All to keep you safe. And all I've succeeded in doing is putting you in even more danger." He ran his hand through his hair again. "I'm so sorry Gwen."

It was the truth.

Overwhelmed I embraced him. He was tense at first be he quickly molding himself into the hug and gave me a squeeze. For a moment I had my brother back. We staid like this till the boy with white hair cleared his throat. I glanced back at him then to Riley and smiled.

"You can make it up to me."

"Anything." He promised.

I turned to the boy then. He still stood there, his expression hard and unreadable. I walked up to him and looked up to hold his gaze. His eyes so familiar it felt like they came from a past life. I didn't bother using my gift because I already knew.

"If you are, who I think you are... and I know you are. Then you'll help us."

* * *

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?"

"Have Jasper and Gwen gotten back yet?"

The house grew silent as everyone looked at each other and then around the room as if they'd magically appear, hiding under a table or behind a door.

The moment carried out for only a second longer before Alice screamed.

_Jasper, cover in blood, so much blood. Everywhere. The body count neared 15 from what he could see. He wasn't himself. His walk was broken and crouched like an animals. His eyes nearly glowed red as he picked back over the bodies. Looking for more blood. Craving it. Needing it. Much more then he did in those first few years as a newborn. The sound of a near by car alarm tore his attention from the girl in his hands. He dropped her and snarled in the direction the alarm was coming from. Jasper launched himself down the mountain and quickly hunted down the stranded driver. The man clearly didn't notice the crooked vampire, smeared from head to toe in blood, stalk up the road toward him. He was too busy trying to find a signal on his phone. When Jasper reached him, he took no time in being gentle. With a sickening crack he sank his teeth into the man's neck. The phone clattered to the ground with it's empty dialing tone. The too close city full of innocent people in the background._

_Gwen was no where to be seen._

I snarled. I should've know better then to even think we could trust that girl. Now the Volturi and an army of newborns were going to tear Jasper apart.

Alice let out a sob and Esme quickly moved to comfort her.

Carlisle looked at me, a face of pure fear.

"It's Gwen." I said, ice in my voice. "She's done something to Jasper."

Alice let out another sob. "We have to help him!" She cried and tried to push pass Esme, only to be restrained by Emmett. "He needs me!" She continued to struggle.

"He's not himself right now." I continued to explain. "He's somehow reverted back to..." I didn't know how to say it. "A newborn." it seemed right. "And he's bingeing his way into town."

Carlisle expression hardened. "Are you positive this was Gwen's doing?"

"Carlisle, who else could do this to him?!" I growled in frustration, everyone is so ready to give that monster the benefit of the doubt. "She was uncontrollable from the start and we've all been fooling ourselves in thinking otherwise."

I stood and walked to the door now.

"Edward, where are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to find Gwen and bring her back. Then I 'm going to make her fix Jasper." I paused, thinking for a moment. "And then I'm going to kill her."

I vanished into the forest before anyone could stop me.

**Review! **


	21. Authors Note

Hey guys! I recently took out all previous Authors Notes and added a new chapter in case you all missed it. Please let me know you if your all still interested in this story or not. I can continue or I could start a different project. Review and let me know.

-Lindsey


	22. Desperation

I stepped out on the damp porch and faded into the woods. I needed to get away from those people. The party had gotten out of hand a few hours ago and the atmosphere was becoming rather unpleasant. There were drunk teens as far as the eye could see and the guy I showed up with had disappeared with two girls about half an hour ago.

He said I was being a prude before staggering off to refresh his drink. Typical Nick. At this point I just wanted to go home and sleep off what little alcohol Nick managed to slip in my drink while he was trying to get me out there with him. I should've seen this coming. I knew something bad was going to happen at this party.

I slipped back through the gently rustling trees. My phone gave out a pathetic death cry as it signaled its failing battery. I quickly pulled it out and cursed. My parents had called several times and it was well after my curfew. I was so dead. I hit send on a lame excuse as to why I wasn't home just as the screen went black, shutting me out in the darkness.

Something moved behind me and I paused.

"Hello?" I called out.

The sound of movement started coming from multiple directions as I spun around to get a glimpse of what was out there. A pale cold hand slid beneath my shirt and made its way up my bare back as the other hand clamped over my mouth. I tried my hardest to fight and was rewarded with a sharp nip to the neck and my back crushed against the rough tree, scratching me.

I wiggled my head away from the hand enough to get out a scream which was then run over by a booming laugh.

"You should've seen your face!" Nick roared.

He let me go and I moved to stand in the dull light that was streaming through the upstairs windows.

"Nick!" I screamed "You little fuck! What the hell was that?"

His laughter died down and he whipped a tear of amusement from his eye.

"Calm down Katie it was a joke. I was playing with you."

"What, did those girls ditch you?"

"No they're still back there if you still wanna join." He said and wagged his brow.

"You're disgusting." I said and turned to go back to the house. I was ready to be in bed.

"You need to grow up Kathleen and learn that it's not all about you. The whole world isn't as patient as I am. You're going to find yourself in a much worse situation then this really soon."

"Go to hell." I called over my shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart, come back! I was kidding! Here let me ..." The sentence hung unfinished and a beat of silence passed over the blaring music from the house. I turned around expecting to see him smiling with some cheesy and sexual punch line, as was his style, but he was just standing there. Nick's head drooped, limp and dead, his eyes still open with the hint of mirth glazed over in the moon light.

Something is wrong.

"Nick?"

His body jolted then and was slowly lowered, revealing a different person. The man behind Nick was tall as he was with blond hair and bone white skin. There wasn't much I could make out in the poor light but a feeling of pure fear crept into me. Everything was telling me to run from this monster and my clearly dead friend in his arms.

I tripped back a step and the man dropped Nick's body. His neck was snapped and bloody from what looked like a bite. The man growled and moved into the light.

He was covered head to toe in blood, his teeth were tinted red, and a look of torment and hunger stained his beautiful face.

The scream hadn't even left my throat before the man gripped my shoulders and pushed me up against the tree just as Nick had done only minutes ago.

"What are you?" I stammered.

The man pressed his large body to mine and rested his head over my shoulder. He seemed to be shaking yet it was fairly hot tonight. He was muttering something under his breath and I couldn't understand what it was.

"Please." I whispered. "Please let me go."

The man shifted and my body became paralyzed as his lips brushed against the skin of my neck.

"At least tell me why." I begged.

The tears started to flow and I couldn't help my quivering body.

My reaction provoked something in the man. The crushing grip on my shoulders moved to hold the tree on either side of me. The tree shook and the bark under his hands crumbled. He muttered something again. It sounded like 'help.'

"What?" I couldn't hear

"I can't stop." He said ever so faintly.

"Run." He said louder this time.

I hesitated, trying to remember how to.

"RUN!" He roared and snapped his shark like teeth with a snarl.

My legs couldn't move fast enough as I ran into the house. I paused at the door and looked back. The man was gone, as was Nick's body, but the hand prints were still visible on the tree. The party was still going at full speed. No one had heard a thing over the music. No one knew what was coming.

Without thinking I pushed my way through the wall of sweaty bodies and up to the large sound system. The music stopped with a screech when I jerked the plug out. Everything stopped and everyone turned to glare at me.

"Everyone run!" I yelled. "There's something out there! It got Nick and its coming! We all need to get out of here!"

The silence continued while I waited for the information to sink in and people to start running. But no one did.

"Don't just stand there!" I said.

Silence.

"Damn this bitch must be drunk! Someone get her another drink!" Someone yelled.

"Nick must've been too much for her to handle on her first go!" Another voice projected.

The room burst into laughter and the music started to beat into my head once again along with fresh tears. People began to ignore me. I searched for one person to believe me but when my eyes locked with the golden haired monster in the back of the room, I knew it was over.

I quickly jumped from the coffee table I was standing on and made my way to the open door. People giggled and threw out comments about my current state of mind as I pushed passed.

I tried to save them. I thought. It's not my fault.

I looked back at the party and once again the man was there. He wasn't focused on me but rather, everyone. His eyes darted from body to body with the same look of unwanted hunger he'd given me.

He couldn't stop.

The moment the warm night air hit my face the front door slammed shut and I heard the lock slid home.

A particularly loud song began to stream into the yard and I stood there in the dark.

What had just happened? Was I drunk or maybe Nick had put more than just whiskey in my drink. The music hit its climax and that's when the screams started.

This was really happening.

I spun around and stood there horrified. Blood splattered the glass of the windows and the screams only got louder, fighting for dominance over the music. I turned and ran to my car. Fishing for the keys the whole way there I jammed them in the door as fast as I could. I flung open the door and threw myself in. I was about to start the ignition when the music stopped and the screaming had vanished along with it. Was it over?

I started the car and looked back at the house, the only one for at least a mile. The front door was open.

My heart froze. That thing was out here.

I put the car in reverse and lurched the car into motion. Once on the main road I drove slowly at first. It was unnervingly quiet and still. The wind had stopped blowing and the heat was becoming unbearable.

As I neared the house to reach the back road a single shriek of terror sounded from the house.

Instinctively I slammed the breaks. There was still someone alive in there. I could save them. It would be the right thing to do. I would want someone to do the same for me. And even if there wasn't anyone to save anymore, that thing had let me live. Maybe I could talk him out of his killing spree. And some part of me just wanted the thrill of the danger of this current situation. There was something compelling pulling me to it. After all, like Nick said, it wasn't all about me.

After a moment more of deliberation I placed both my black Steve Madden boots firmly on the slick road and walked up to the house.

"Hello?" I whispered and immediately felt like an idiot. Who was going to hear me like that?

"Is anyone there?" I called into the silent house with more volume. "I'm here to help!" I waited for a reply but none came.

I debated getting back into the car but waved the cowardly thought away and continued into the house.

The recently drunk and dancing high school students, which crowded this house and ignored my warning, were in piles covering every surface. Each one bloody and mangled in a slightly different fashion. The image was disturbing and a flash of sickness sent me running to the bathroom. Upon opening the door a rather large boy who had been propped against the door came crashing down on me.

I screamed and fell with the body deeply regretting the choice to come back in here. It took me a moment to work the heavy corpse off me and I quickly regained my footing and scrambled away covered in cold blood.

A small shiny black object caught my attention then. The boy's phone had fallen out of his pocket.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be locked. Please have service!" I chanted as I picked up the phone and wiped off the blood from its face.

The screen brightened to life at my touch and I jumped for joy. Not only was it unlocked, it had full bars!

I tapped out 911 and swiped my finger, about to hit send.

"You shouldn't do that." A deep bell like voice said from my right shoulder.

The shock sent the phone flying from my hand and into a pool of blood.

So much blood.

I turned to face the voice. A boy, taller than the blond killer with dark red hair and deathly black eyes, stood inches away from me.

Someone was alive! It was going to be ok.

"You should be dead." He thought out loud. "If your still here then Jasper must be playing with you." He mused.

All hope vanished with those words.

"Jasper?" Words could not describe how confused I was.

The boy just smiled.

"Here's how this is going to work. You shouldn't even be alive but I suppose God has a sick sense of humor tonight and I'm _very_ desperate. So now either you help me or you can go ahead and pick out a spot on the floor."

I just stared at him. Help him or die. Even if I helped him I'd probably die anyway.

"Probably." The boy said.

I paused.

"How did -"

The boy was fast as he moved to pin me to the wall and snarl. His lip pulled back like a wolf to show off his sharp shark like teeth. He was like the man who did all this.

I screamed and he snarled, snapping his teeth inches from my neck. I hushed.

"I don't have the _patience_ for you right now girl." He snarled softly in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "I have someone I love very much waiting for me to get back and that filthy _dog_ is there in my place. All I want is my brother back home and that little witch dead!" He roared "So is it going to be a yes or a no? And please answer quickly because I am _starving_."

He nipped my earlobe, removing all doubt that I was his intended meal if I didn't comply.

"Yes!" I yelped. "I'll help. I'll help!" I pleaded.

"Good." He bit out with a small hint of disappointment.

The boy yanked me behind himself and led me back threw the mass of bodies to the back porch. He let go of me and walked over the edge. It looked like he was sniffing the air. He turned sharply to face me and smiled.

"Remember that I'm not doing this out of pleasure." He said and began walking forward. "This is going to hurt so please, scream all you want love." He was almost touching me now as he leaned down to graze my ear. "I'll try to control myself." He purred.

In the next moment I was being held from behind and pushed toward the railing. My heart froze and began beating sporadically.

"Jasper!" The boy called. "Come out Jasper! You left one behind… that's awful sloppy of you."

I was bait! He was using me as bait and at any moment that monster was going to come running out of the forest to maul me like the others.

"No!" I stammered and started to struggle. He covered my mouth.

My breath hitched and I was almost gasping for the last few ounces of air.

"She's really tempting, Jasper. I don't know how you resisted."

The boy buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. A small growl slipped from his lips and fear took hold of me once again.

"I just need a taste."

The boy dipped down then. He pushed my head to a slant with his thumb and pulled me in closer. Chills ran through me like electricity when his cold tongue ran up the curve of my neck, licking away the nearly dry blood I was slathered in.

Another growl rumbled through his chest and I knew then that this monster was no longer putting on a show for the other. He had lost whatever control he appeared to have had before and I was going to die.

His other hand came to rest on my shoulder and his nails buried themselves in my skin. The sensation of my flash popping under the pressure and the sudden wave of the smell of fresh blood made me woozy. I felt my blood pool in the hollow of my neck and I slumped into the red headed monsters chest. His cold lips came to suck on the open cuts.

My mind and body went numb and I was only aware of the rhythmic pulling at my neck and the painful constriction of my veins as they were forces to flow away from my heart. Every now and then his teeth would graze my skin and he would quickly drink deeper as if he were afraid to bite me.

Why is this happening?

Only moments later I felt exhausted. My eyes grew heavy and I knew I was close to death.

The monster unexpectedly jerked up and the blood trickled down the front of my shirt.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

The wood of the deck gave way underneath us and we came crashing down to the ground. Somehow we were still standing but that didn't surprise me with these monsters.

I was quickly tossed aside and left in the pile of splintered wood.

Growls and snarls came from every direction and it became all I could hear. I saw flashes of red and blond hair mixed with pale skin and flashes of blood.

The monsters were fighting.

I tried to stand but my legs buckled and I returned to the ground hard. My head managed to clip the edge of a broken beam and black spots started to blot out my vision.

Before I went under all I could hear was something close to what I imagine boulders would sound like if they were being ripped apart.

**190 reviews needed to continue.**


	23. The Alternative

"Mind telling me where we're going?" The white haired vampire asked.

We had left the warehouse and Riley about an hour ago with intentions of putting the rest of the plan into motion. However, we were currently sprinting thought the endless forest of Washington state, very lost. The sun was starting to fall low in the sky and we were running out of time to prepare for the battle.

The other newborn and I ran about ten feet apart. It was a mystery to me why he hadn't admitted who he was. Or why he even sought to hide it this long in the first place.

"We're trying to find the wolves." I said with a hint of announce. "I need their help, if this is all going to work."

"I don't think we should be out here this late. We should head back to the warehouse or the Collins and reassess this plan of yours."

"First of all it's the '_Cullen's'_. Second, why did you even come? You could've said 'no' and stayed there you didn't have to come with me."

"I came to protect you of course. You have a knack for getting into really stupid situations." He paused then "Or so I hear."

There was a moment of silence then. I laughed, genuinely laughed. The boy seemed startled at first and took a step back to question my sanity but soon he was joining in in my laughter.

"You're stupid." I said between fits of laughter.

"At least I keep your life interesting!"

"Br-"

At that moment we had reached the boundary line. The stench of Wolf was positively revolting. The overwhelming odor that surrounded us was quickly followed by the sense that someone was watching us. A not so distant howl stopped us in our tracks.

"Don't say anything. Just let me explain the new situation." I said quietly.

"And if they don't like it?"

"Run."

* * *

Bella sat tapping monotonously at the piano, her eyes far away and hollow. You could see she wished desperately that Edward would burst through the door and come to sit next to her and make scenes of those keys. He had run out of the house hours ago and time was running out till the newborns would arrive.

Jasper was still missing and… out of it. Every time I would try and see his future it just showed more blood, more death, and in some visions the Volturi finding and ripping him apart. Those were the worst of them. Edward was on the last edge of his control, and Gwen was still invisible to me.

The rest of my family entered into a state of depression and littered themselves around the house, no one knew exactly what they should be doing right now. Emmett had tried several times to run after Edward and bring him back but Carlisle said he couldn't afford to lose anyone else out there so close to the army's arrival.

Carlisle had called the wolves to see if they had found anything out of the norm, he left out the part about Jasper making a buffet of Seattle. He instructed us not to utter a word of it to them till after the battle and only _if_ we had to.

It was truly starting to look like we were going to lose. Every other vision ended in the death of this family.

_The front doors flew open then, leaving sizeable dents in the walls that cushioned their impact. Everyone was on their feet, taking defensive poses the moment the plaster hit the floor. Bella was slow to react was she tried to get a look from the piano bench._

_Edward staggered in looking like he just crawled out of a slasher horror movie. He was drenched in blood and fresh bite marks adorned his shoulders and arms. Two white branches dropped to the ground at his feet as he swung around my struggling husband and pushed him into the house. _

_I rushed up to embrace him but he snarled and snapped his teeth like a feral animal. Jasper lunged at me. I stepped out of the way and Jasper fell to his knees before losing his balance and sinking to the floor where he snarled again and attempted to regain his footing. It took us all a moment to realize why he couldn't get up. The two white branches Edward had dropped were his arms. _

_"It was the only way I could get him here without removing his head." Edward explained. "I did what I had to."_

_"Then he's still out of it." Carlisle stated then sighed. "At least you're both safe now."_

_ "Edward?" Bella had finally made her way over to the front door. "Oh, I was so worried." She mumbled before sliding into his arms. _

_Edward tensed up at her touch. He stood like a statue. Esme gasped and we all looked up from Jasper to Edward. His eyes were a bright livid red and the trail of blood that covered the front of his shirt started from his mouth. Edward inhaled slowly and the reaction was instant. _

_His pupils dilated and a low warning growl vibrated through his chest. Edward griped Bella's shoulder and pushed her head to the side. Emmett sprang forward but not before Edward's teeth met flesh and fresh blood stained the floor._

_As the commotion went on to attempt to remove Edward from Bella, an armless Jasper lays writhing on the marble floor trying to reach the growing pool of fresh crimson. _

"Alice?"

My eyes snapped up to meet Rose.

"What did you see?"

Everyone turned to look at me then. Dull expressions of exhaustion stretched across their faces. They'd been getting false alarms from me all night.

"It was nothing." I quickly muttered.

They all went back to nothing after sharing a collective exhale.

"Bella?" I said as I appeared by her side.

That seemed to have pull her out of her thoughts

"Yeah, Alice? What's up?" You could hear the lack of sleep ring through her voice. She had been too worried, too stressed, to even consider taking a nap.

"Edward should be back any moment now."

Her face lite up at my words and she got to her feet faster then I thought she could move.

"I think you should wait up stairs till we get everything sorted out."

"Alice, I want to be here when Edward gets back. I'm not going upstairs." She huffed.

I looked sternly into her eyes

"Bella, you need to wait upstairs." I said lower.

It seemed to click in her head now that I had in fact seen something and she needed to listen to me right now.

Bella sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to recheck our bags then." She said before heading to the stairs.

"Please get some rest."

She waved my order off and continued up the marble.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"It's nothing Carlisle, I fixed it." I said quickly before heading to the foyer. "Edward's here."

Instantly my family was on their feet and the doors burst open.

Edward staggered in, looking exactly as he had in my vision. Jasper's arms were flung to the ground followed by Jasper himself.

I made a heartbreaking sound at the sight of my husband reduced to something worse than the broken boy I had found all those years ago. This will devastate him. He won't recover from this. I've lost my Jasper again.

"It was the only way I could get him here without removing his head." Edward explained. "I did what I had to, Alice."

"I know Edward."

"At least he's safe now." Carlisle came and rested a hand on my shoulder. "He's not out there anymore."

"I know."

I wanted nothing more than to just cry. I've never felt this helpless in my entire existence.

Emmett and Edward proceeded to carry Jasper into the house and propped him up on the stairs.

"Where's Gwen?" Esme asked.

Edward's jaw tightened and his muscles looked like then where about to spring apart. He turned around then and I heard the gasp.

_A thin African American girl with high cheek bones and large almond eyes lay unconscious in the rubble of a house. She was soaked in blood and a hand shaped bruise ending in puncture wounds covered her neck._

_The girl's eyes fluttered open then. They seemed confused as they tried to focus on the surroundings. Something shifted then and the girl started to scream. _

Edward looked at me with his bright red eyes large with fear.

"Edward?" I looked up at him. "What did you do with that girl?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

He didn't answer at first.

"Edward." Carlisle stood in front of him now. "What did you do?"

"I-" He didn't know what to say then. "I didn't mean to Carlisle. I had to use her to get Jasper and I just-"

"You just?"

Anger I've never seen splashed over Carlisle's face.

"Edward." He said sternly. "What did you do?" Anger seeped into every syllable.

"I lost control for a moment. I pierced her skin. And I drank from her. I didn't bite her."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Carlisle!" Edward yelled. "She probably bled out, I wasn't exactly gentle with her."

Total chaos broke out. Everyone started screaming and pointing fingers. Jasper writhed on the floor, howling and snarling in excitement.

"This is all your fault!" Emmett roared and launched himself at Edward.

Emmett and Edward staring wrestling on the ground while Carlisle tried to break them up and Esme just stood screaming in horror of the situation. Rose and I exchanged terrified looks, in all the years we've been a family, we have never seen it react like this.

The doorbell rang strong and bright through the racket.

Silence fell over everyone and Emmett and Edward ceased their fighting.

There was a knock then, as if someone was growing impatient.

Hesitantly and very confused, Carlisle made his way over to the door and opened it.

You could hear a strand of hair brush the floor.

Two large wolves along with Jacob and a white haired vampire, whose gender I was unsure of, all followed by Gwen stood on the front porch.

"Now, before we all freak out." Gwen quickly threw out. "Let me explain."

Edward moved to attack but was quickly stopped by one of the wolves. We all took a step closer together, unsure. Carlisle moved forward.

"Gwen." Carlisle asked for her attention. "I don't care what you did or how and why it happened. I just need to know that you can fix this right now and that my family will be safe."

She paused.

"I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to fix this for you Carlisle but-" He eyes darted to everyone's, pausing on mine with apology. "I can't promise everyone in this house will be standing here tomorrow."

Carlisle kept nodding in agreement before he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut is eyes, a very Edward like habit. He took a deep breath.

"Ok."

Gwen gave a half smile and reached a hand of comfort out to Carlisle. He turned sideways as if dodging an arrow. Hurt flashed across Gwen's face but she shook it off and approached the stairs.

"Jasper?" she asked meekly.

She was answered with a snarl form my husband. She stood frozen, just staring at him. Gwen's face glazed over, unreadable, lifeless.

"Hold him." She muttered.

Edward and Emmett moved to hold Jasper still as he continued his caterwauling and thrashing.

"Jacob, please explain to the others what we are about to do." Gwen said. "And the alternative plan as well." Her voice wavered.

"Of course." Jacob said. "And the alternative will never happens."

"The alternative?" Rose questioned.

Gwen looked at Edward and they shared a brief moment before fear and sadness crossed his face and she looked away.

"It's not an issue right now, drop it." He said.

Gwen crouched down then, almost nose to nose with Jasper. He gave a low warning growl and showed his teeth. Gwen quickly gripped his jaw in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

Gwen paused.

"I don't know exactly how this works, or what I'm even doing." She stated. "But if I come out like this," She gestured to Jasper with her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kill me."

With that Gwen's eyes flashed a dull blue and both she and Jasper fell limp.

We all stood waiting.

Edward cringed and I looked at him with concern. Something felt wrong.

"Edward?" I pleaded. _What's going on in there?_

"The alternative."

The wolves made a sound of anguish.

"Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle had been standing in the same position, looking deep into the spot Gwen had been when she tried to embrace him. He looked up then to look at Jacob.

"She had a good plan here. You need to trust her, we can't win this without her at this point."

"And the alternative?" There was no hope in Carlisle's voice. It sounded to alien and mortal I had to question the slight chance I thought we had of making it out of this.

Jacob seemed unwilling to answer the question as his eyes moved everywhere but at Carlisle emotionless face.

"The alternative is that we all die" I said with absolute certainty. "And I don't need a vision for that."

**Sorry it's so short! I have a ton of crazy ass AP classes D: so how bout 250 _GOOD REVIEWS _till I continue! the climax it upon us! **


	24. Pause

So...

Hey guys sorry of the pause in the story, I have been super busy with senior year junk.

I didn't get a large response to the last few chapters so I wasn't sure if I should continue or not.

I love my story and my characters and I've been working on the biggest plot twist ever so if y'all still out there let me know please!

I'm trying not to let this story die but I can't waste my time if only 5 people are actively reading it, ya feel?

Much love and Stay Gold,

- Katie


	25. Oh How We Love You

**Thank you guys you really are an amazing audience.**

**POV: ?**

It has been at least two hours since Gwen and Jasper synced. I had moved myself to sit about midway up the stairs, watching over Gwen. The Cullen's still stood in the same positions, all waiting except one.

Alice sat, nearly on top of Jasper, holding herself. She would rock back and forth and every now and then she's gasp at a vision, have a mild fit, and then return to her rocking.

The wolves sat with me on the stairs and whined, understanding as I did, that unless we acted soon the plan wouldn't work and we would lose.

The newborns were coming.

The Volturi were here.

We waited.

And hope was slowly seeping through the cracks.

The Cullen's were so convinced it would only take a moment. So stubborn. So stupid.

"How much longer?" Emmett inquired once again, hopefully sensing the impending doom.

"Till what?" Alice snapped. She was one her feet in a flash and in his face in an instant. "Till Jasper comes back or till the newborns tear us apart?!"

"Alice." Carlisle warns.

Alice quickly returns to her previous fetal position and holds herself in. She mutters something unintelligible. The little lunatic.

"Edward?" Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Nothing." He sighed. "No thoughts from either of them."

This time I sigh, earning the glares of nearly the entire Cullen coven.

"Well we just can't sit here anymore." I insist. "We're supposed to be following the plan."

"Right now this is the plan." Carlisle growled, sounding more tired than terrifying. "Their condition is too unstable. We can't leave them unprotected."

"The newborns are on their way _Cullen_." I remind.

I stood up and jabbed my finger toward the window.

"They aren't going to wait for them to snap out of it! We need to be prepared for the probability that they won't."

"He's right Carlisle." The wolf comes to my defense. "Pretty soon that whole 'brilliant plan' goes out the window."

For that moment no one knew what to do. The Cullen's all looked to their "fearless leader", while he just stared wide eyed into the not so distant future. They knew the wolves and I were right. Just too stubborn to listen.

Gwen laid in that unnatural stillness looking sideways at the scene. Her beautiful eyes were slightly open, glazed over in that steel blue. As if begging for us to make some kind of progress.

"This is ridiculous." I stated.

"This is my family!" Carlisle roared.

His teeth were bared and his perfectly quaffed hair started to become more and more untamed as he visibly shook with anger. His eyes, though black, burned with such raw emotion and rage I almost took a step back.

"If you cared about your _family_ at all you'd stop wasting time and move on with the _fucking plan." _I screamed back.

The expression fell off Carlisle's face and the last shred of light dimmed from his eyes.

The man launched himself up the stairs, taking me completely by surprise. Peaceful, loving, bunny-eating Carlisle Cullen drove my spine into the cold marble stairs while his teeth began to ravage my skin. I screamed and kicked at him and no one moved to help. As a newborn myself I should be stronger than him, yet my muscles were far out matched. His nails dug into my arms and I screamed again.

"Carlisle." Rose said.

Carlisle's hand snatched up my platinum blond hair by the roots and yanked till I let out another screech. He lifted my head from the marble only to slam it down again and again and again. I managed to free my hands from his grasp and give his chest a shove. He quickly grabbed them and forced them out to the side with a snarl.

"Carlisle." Edward tired.

The ancient vampire bared his teeth to me and I begged for him to stop. Another scream sounded from me as he sank his teeth into my shoulder, breaking the collar bone there. Carlisle shifted then so he was once again holding me up by my white hair. He held me an inch from his face and roared. The man tilted his head and bared his teeth again, pulling back to angle at my throat. He means to kill me.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed.

Her husband immediately dropped me.

"She is not the enemy here!"

Carlisle looked at me in shock. As if he was truly surprised my current condition and the amount of fresh bite marks that now adorned my skin. He backed away from me, horrified at himself and fled back down to stand with his wife.

"We need to-"

Before Jacob could finish his statement Edward screamed.

We all turned to star at him as he gripped the sides of his head in pain and sank to his knees. Carlisle and Emmett rushed to his side. Edward rolled over, his back arched in agony. Another scream ripped through the room. Gwen.

I managed to peel myself from the marble and limp down to her side just as Jasper began to scream as well. I along with the rest of the Cullen's and wolves looked between the three in horror.

Gwen's eyes flew open and she quickly shot to her feet. She looked around wildly till her eyes landed on me.

"What happened to you?!" She demanded breathlessly.

* * *

**POV: Gwen**

I looked up into the white haired vampires eyes with confusion. She looked as if the newborns had already come and she barely made it out with her life. Fresh marks stained her otherwise perfect skin.

I reached up to touch one, it can't be real. Who would do this to her?

Just then Jasper jumped to his feet before doubling over and vomiting blood all over the floor. The stench filled the room and my own stomach began to churn. Alice tackled him, not caring she was getting covered in blood, and hugged him. He coughed till he could manage a ragged breath and jolted in Alice's arms.

"What the fuck just happened?" He demanded. "What is this?"

Alice looks about ready to cry as she pulled back to look into his dark red eyes.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember what?"

Images started to cut into my vision. So much darkness, blood, drowning in blood. Those eyes. Screaming.

"Please." Edward begged, still on the floor.

"It's not important right now Jasper." I mutter.

"Why is there so much blood… did I do this?" he moved out of Alice's arms to stand in front of me.

"Jasper-"

"How many people did I kill?" His voice sounded naked and raw.

"It wasn't you Jasper. You weren't yourself." I tried to explain.

Jasper yanked me into the air by my shirt and brought me to eye level with him. His eyes grew darker yet the smell of human flesh still stuck to his breath. His teeth were slightly bared and the whole house stood still as they waited for his reaction.

First one arm wrapped around my back, then the other, and I was stuck in an unbreakable vice. I started to squirm but when Jasper's breath warmed my hair and I felt his lips press into my skin, I stopped. A hug?

"Thank you for bringing me back." He whispers into my hair, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"No problem."

"Is everything alright." A deep ugly voice nagged from the top of the stairs.

The human stood, leaning on the railing, looking down at the chaos. Blood on the floor, my white haired shadow torn up, and Edward on the floor in obvious pain from my thoughts. Clearly everything was _not_ all right.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

Jasper tightened around me and I gasped in pain. He inhaled slowly and a growl graced my ears.

"Jasper don't." I warned.

But he was already done, half way to his target, blood in his eyes. I charged up after him, this can't happen right now. Jasper's hands just brushed the human's skin when Jacob rammed into him. They wrestled down the stairs and when Jacobs back struck the cold floor a giant wolf took his place. The other wolves flanked him and I quickly jumped between the two parties.

"Please?" I ask. "It was an accident. He doesn't mean it. You have no idea where he just came from." I beg.

The whole house froze over in silence. The blood bag still stood in the same spot. Her heart was pounding and she just stood with her mouth hanging open like the idiot she was. I growled in frustration and turn to glare at her.

"God damn it Bella!" I yelled. "You just had to ruin it!"

A strong booming laugh filled the house and we all spun around to star at Edward. He finally went crazy.

"What so funny Edward." Rose sneers.

It takes a moment for him to calm down enough to speak.

"I think that's the first time Gwen's ever said Bella's name." He burst into another fit of laughter. "It's usually human or blood bag or chew to-" He rolls over with more laughter.

He's lost it.

"'God damn it Bella' Oh my god!" He's cracking up.

I can't help but chuckle at how stupid this whole situation was and soon everyone was laughing along with him, Jasper and the wolves included. The human's expression was that of pure confusion. It takes several minutes for us all the calm down. Somehow everything is forgiven.

"Alice how much longer do we have?" Carlisle asks.

Alice's face goes blank for a few minutes.

"About two hours." She says. "If we go right now, we'll have everything in place in time."

"Well let's go." Jasper smiles.

* * *

**~ 30 minutes later ~**

* * *

"Check." Seth says.

"Computer?" I ask

"Check." He repeats.

"The little portable wireless thingy?"

"Check."

"Blo..." I take another breath. "Blood?"

"Yeah I got it." Edward sighs.

"Good, ok. I think you two… three are all set." I chime. This might actually work.

"Are you sure she just can't sta-"

"No Edward. This is the only way it will work. And you better sell it. Victoria's smart, this can only work if you play your part."

"Fine" he snaps.

Edward and Seth gather their bags before heading to their enclave in the mountains. The Cullen's were already waiting the fields, Jacob was long gone with the human, and the pack of wolves were ready for their ambush. We were just waiting now.

The other newborn was gathering the last of the lighters and I waited at the door for her to return. I heard the soft footfalls and I turned to smile at her.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Why won't you say my name?" The girl asks suddenly.

My heart squeezed and my lungs refused to take in air for a moment.

"What?" I choked.

"You know who I am." Her voice is monotone and absolute. "Why won't you say my name?"

"Because I don't know you." I snap.

The vampire begins to walk closer to me. Not in any way menacing yet I still felt terrified. She circles me once and I just continue to star out the window in the back of the house. She can't do this to me now. Not now.

"But you said you did." She sounds hurt now. "That's why I came with you."

"I lied." I answer too fast. "I knew I wouldn't make it out of that warehouse unless you walked me out."

"And before the wolves came? You almost said it then."

She continued to walk around me, her hand fiddled with something in her pocket. A movement that did not go unnoticed by me.

"You reminded me of someone." I said quietly.

"Who?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago."

"It wasn't that long ago Gwen."

"It feels like it." I whisper. "I was alone."

Her blonde hair sways around her as she pauses in front of me.

"But I was there."

I look up to her now. Pure anger ripping through me. The red started to shade my vision.

"What?!" I snarl. "I was alone, by myself! Do you know how afraid I was?" I challenged.

She's quiet.

"I thought you were dead!" I snarl. "And that it was my fault!"

"How could that possibly be your fault?!"

"Riley came looking for _me _that night." I yell. "Remember? You were dead. He snapped your neck. I saw it."

"Gwen." She sighed.

"Then he took me to that terrible place. I woke up with strangers and he left me with them. Then he let them leave me here. I don't know these people!" I jester to the house. "And I sure as hell don't know the people who are currently trying to hunt me down! Where were you then?!" I scream. "Where were you when the wolves tried to kill me? Or when that giant freak tore into my neck? Or even when Jasper crushed my wind pipe?"

She had no answer. I back her to the wall and glare up into her eyes.

"Where were you when I thought you were dead? Where were you when I almost killed Edward? Why didn't you stop me from turning Jasper into that monster? It was your fault! And then you take me _back _to the people who want me dead?!" It was getting hard to breath and I only saw red now. "If you really are who I thought you were, you wouldn't have _never_ let any of that happen. You wouldn't have abandoned me!"

I paused. My hands went for her throat and she didn't stop me. I held her against the wall as I fished through her pocket. I pulled out the long silver chain that held a still blood stained pendent. It swung between us, mocking me.

"This is why I do not say your name." my voice is laced with hatred. "You are not nor will you ever be Brooke."

"But I did everything for _you_." She whimpers. "Riley never finished me off and I turned. Alone. _Truly alone._ There was no one there to help me, to teach me. And then the Volturi found me. They were going to kill me but I told them my story, and they helped me track you down. I didn't know they were going to take sure an interest in you! I tried to convince them to let you go, but that boy! He's crazy for you." She sounded angered by that fact.

"What boy?!" Her story wasn't fully clicking in my head.

"Alec."

I'm speechless.

"He fell in love with you almost the moment he saw you." She scoffed. "He doesn't even know you. Not like I do." She mutters to herself.

"You know nothing about me!" I scream.

She's quiet for a long time before she continues.

"The Volturi made me convince Victoria of all kinds of things. I was their middle man. They wouldn't let me talk to you, you couldn't know I was a part of it. They cut off all my hair and then they sent me to get you. But Victoria was suspicious and made me bring you back to her."

She laughed then.

"Everyone's just so crazy about Gwen."

Something just wasn't making sense.

"Why didn't you just run?" I ask. "You could've just come here, the Cullen's would've helped you."

"Aro said I'd die if I tried, and I couldn't risk you not knowing."

"Knowing what?"

Brooke hesitated before grabbing my face between her hands and crushed her lips to mine. I tried to fight her off but she pulls me tight, pinning me to her as he mouth carefully worked mine. She pulled away shortly after I stopped fighting her and looked into my eyes.

"That I'm in love with you." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I always have been."

All of Washington State fell silent.

"You don't have to say anything." She keeps talking but I don't hear. "Just know that everything I've done has been for your happiness and safety." She leans in again to peck my gaping mouth. "Including this."

She spins me around and I scream from the sudden pain.

All I can see are Alec's soft pale lips before the smoke engulfs me and I'm floating.

**Love you guys!**


End file.
